The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT (2016 Reboot) - Volume 1: Myth & Discovery
by Dion Mystique
Summary: Reboot of 2011 Series: Forbidden love sparks a bloody revolution. 500 years later, a half-bred scion is confronted by the bias coven that persecuted his ancestors-some being those he's known for years. (Large cast; written in LVN format.)
1. Premise: Recollections of A Story

**L** **egend**

* * *

*word* = denotes emphasis/prominence on a word

 _ ***word***_ = sound effects

 **Bold** = denotes key term/character/location, incantation

(Parenthesis) = denotes foreign language being spoken

 _Italics_ = denotes deep thought or mental

* * *

Five-hundred years ago, two hearts joined beneath the cold, moonlit sky.

It was a time of blood, betrayal, war and conquest. The nations were at unrest, and love existed only at the end of one's blade.

There were those who enjoyed this; nocturnal prowlers, scavengers of men. Their existence struck fear into all… with but a simple gaze into their burning eyes.

The people called them **Vampires**.

These fabled creatures once roamed the darkness, and were more fearsome than the modern mind perceives.

Why did they suddenly disappear? Where have they gone?

These questions and more course the minds of believers; those who tread dangerously, investigating an existence best left in obscurity.

I am one of the few—a child, fascinated by these beautiful yet frightening creatures, now a man. From the masterpieces of Bram Stoker to the innovative dark fantasies that drive humanity wild with fandemonium…

I love them all.

What captivates me most of all is a fable my grandpa would tell me, as I bounced merrily on his knee. One that stood out quite a bit:

A romance of epic proportions, " **The Moonlight Passion** ".

* * *

 ** _Opening Theme:_** ** _Heaven in the Hell_**

 ** _Artist: Mizuki Nana_**


	2. Act 0: Moonlight Passion (A)

**~ Act 0 ~**

 **[Moonlight Passion]**

 _A tale of forbidden love_

* * *

On an eve long ago, a maiden walked home from an outing, garbed in her finest: A wonderland of frilly whites and pinks.

The full moon beamed coldly upon her innocent frame. A nocturnal symphony haunted her every step.

"Sss—!

The moon is high, milady," a voice hissed from the unknown.

The maiden panicked, "Hah—!

W—Who goes there?"

"Speak justly and I will give you leave. Speak wrongly…

…and you will die."

The maiden turned on her heel, her eyes greeted by a figure of death!

"W—What… do you want?"

Her fear tickled the figure, "'What do you want,' she asks. Fu, chechecheche…

Teh—! Unmannered woman."

"I will have you know, I am the daughter of noble—!"

The maiden was silenced by a deafening presence! Consternation traversed her spirit, making words seem like a faint dream…

The figure of death grinned, "Where you are going, my dear… there will be no need for such arrogance."

Ravenously did the figure part its jaws, revealing canines the size of nine-inch nails, a known staple of the vampire!

Its very presence petrified the maiden… Motionless provided little hold on her parasol, which dropped to the tiled streets… Helpless was the maiden, as the beast embraced her curvy frame, immobile, as if disabled of all senses.

She shuddered in fear, "What… have you—?"

"You, my dear, now belong to me… And I enjoy abusing my playthings."

"No… no…

No, release me, I beg of you!"

The vampire was tickled by her pleas…

To the maiden, it was if a demon were making light of her emotions.

Her fear elevated, as the vampire composed, "How cruel of you, milady. Your kind refuses we Nightwalkers quarter as it is… My heart aches.

I merely came to play with you, only to be turned away? Then you threaten me with tattling like a loathsome little imp?"

Suddenly, its composure exploded with rage!

"Hogwash—! You have *no ground* to spout such nonsense!

I shall take your life this eve…

*As your kind has to many of my own*!"

The vampire's words were ruthless, and yet… somewhat human.

An intense pain of which the maiden could clearly sense. An unseen mourning that moved her to tears. "Why—?

Why are you… so angry with me? What have I done?"

"Hold your tongue, child… and die to me…" The vampire breathed longingly, its eyes lustful, its jaws closing in on her throat…

Blood. Sweet, sweet blood… To taste the nectar of her life force… The thought of this gradually became consuming.

Then, an unexpected presence shook the vampire. "How lowly of you, my friend."

A voice struck the beast with fear, as an unbearable sensation exploded from its heart! It looked down… to see an arm had pierced through its chest.

"When you meet the reaper a second time, tell the old fool to learn his children some manners. Tis shameful, preying upon the young and inexperienced…

Oh well, I grow tired of you. And with that said—

Goodnight, perverse bastard!"

The interloper pulled its right arm from the vampire's chest, allowing its corpse to ruin the streets with a ghastly coating of crimson…

The maiden lifted her head… to notice a gentleman of the evening, sampling the sanguine excess left behind on his hand.

"Hm… Yes, this one was fond of puppies of the purest blood.

Virgins, those yet to be touched. They make for a fine meal, but there are other uses for them… Unconventional ones."

The interloper, another vampire, met his eyes with the maiden's. Yet, his eyes—

They didn't burn like those of the fallen. His eyes seemed gentle… almost loving.

To this end did the maiden wonder, "Who… are you, stranger?"

With natural charm did the vampire tip his bowler, and bow to the maiden with respect. "Lord Frederic Winifred von Alucard. A pleasure, milady…

I do apologize for that fool's behavior. You would expect nightwalkers to behave more elegantly given our age."

"Many thanks for your assistance, good sir." The maiden fetched her parasol from the ground, and turned her back to the vampire that saved her life. "You've done right by me, good sir. I shall see you rewarded for such benevolence."

"Before you go…" The gentle-eyed vampire's words alone forbade her from moving forward. "I would ask you to the ball, but I...

No, it's preposterous. A good woman gracing the floor with a beast such as I."

The thought was shocking at first, but—

For reasons that consumed her, the maiden accepted, "You've shown me good fortune this eve. I shall meet you there in my best dress."

The vampire Lord Frederic delighted, "Oh. Good, good! My heart is aflutter, milady… Our next meeting shall be a joyous one."

"Indeed, good sir." The maiden turned to the vampire, but—

He was gone.

She looked everywhere. To the left, to the right and behind her…

Shockingly, no matter where her eyes roamed, Lord Frederic was nowhere to be found. "Where the bloody hell did he run off to? Or—

Was that… naught but a dream?"

The corpse at her side spoke otherwise:

This night… was far from being a dream.

* * *

The maiden returned home in awe of the evening she had… Her dreams were light and merry, despite the horrific events that befell her.

The smell of blood was fresh, but left once the morning sun graced the skies. The day that followed was filled with visions of the night before.

Her neighbors were social, the norm for her. All showered the maiden with good will, and she did the same.

Her acquaintances admired, " **Lady Maribel** , your skin is so fair and soft."

"Yes, I would love to know your secret."

"Oh, please, Lady Maribel, you must tell me to name of your tailor."

The maiden Lady Maribel humbled, "Girl, girls, please…

Your praises are most charming. But give it a rest, will you?"

Everything seemed normal, as the horrors of yesterday escaped her memory… To the maiden, Lady Maribel Newman, her heart wished these memories were but a dream. Still—

She could not escape the fear of being attacked once again.

 **:-O-:**

"Lord… Frederic…"

She whispered to herself.

Her butler questioned, moved by her whispering, "Did you say something, milady?"

"No, **Charles** … naught a thing."

"Milady, naught have you been yourself lately. Is something troubling you?"

"Only your incessant nagging, old boy."

"Oh, come, come now, milady…

Such abruptness is unbecoming I say," Charles giggled and pinched her cheek.

The maiden Lady Maribel blushed, "Enough mollycoddling, Charles…

I swear, old boy. Life would be dreadful with you."

"Likewise, milady. I hope your eve is a graceful one."

"Thank you, Charles."

The maiden fetched her parasol and ventured into the crowded evening streets.

* * *

By coach did the maiden reach the palace, where she wined, dined and danced with her fellow aristocrats. Youth, the seasoned, the spirited and timeless… All graced the floors of **Rutherford Chateau** in celebration of the royal family's 23rd anniversary.

Lady Maribel's beauty surprised even the queen, who paid respect to the maiden's elegance and manner. "You're the spitting image of your mother. Ohohoho…

I knew her quite well in my youth."

The maiden bowed graciously, "I'm honored, your excellency."

"As am I, my dear…

Please, do join me for a stroll."

"As you wish, your excellency."

 **:-O-:**

They ventured the palace… to a balcony on the outskirts of the building: A place where the moon beamed vibrantly.

Lady Maribel's breath was taken away by the heavenly sight, "I've never seen the moon shine so brightly…

Nature is truly a marvelous thing."

The queen smiled, pleased to hear the maiden's fascination.

"This is where I came to reminiscence…"

Her demeanor slightly darkened, "—before death graced me that night."

Quite the unnerving statement indeed.

The maiden wondered, "Death graced you—

Your excellency, what do you mean by that?"

"Ohohoho… Come now, my dear, must you be so naive?"

The queen glared the maiden with striking, burning eyes!

…Lady Maribel had fallen into a trap, and her life was but a kiss away from embracing the darkness of death.

"My lover saw his death because of you, daughter of **Sir William**! I summoned you here this eve to finish what he had started…

By taking your life!"

Voluntarily did the queen confess her vengeance, threatening the maiden with the fangs and claws… of a vampire!

That was, until—

"Oh for heaven's sake! I didn't even get to dance with you yet…"

A voice droned with irritation… The voice of the vampire that saved her life, Lord Frederic von Alucard.

The queen gazed into her bedroom chamber, shocked to see the gentle-eyed vampire trespassing on restricted ground.

"Your excellency, I ask that you release this woman…

For it is I that you should kill."

The vampire queen confused, "Frederic—

What do you mean by that?"

"I was the one who killed your lover, you unfaithful, bloodthirsty wench!" To have someone speak so daringly to her: Such a thing was unheard of. Then again, the gentle-eyed vampire had every right to be angry.

Lord Frederic defended, "To shower your anger on a poor, defenseless human…

I expected more from a lady of such esteem."

The queen outraged, "You—

You killed him? It was you? And you dare set foot in my home?!"

Lord Frederic stepped into the moonlight, and faced the unfaithful vampire queen. Lady Maribel hid behind him, avoiding the queen's wrath.

" **Queen Katherine** , daughter of **King Edward** …

Will you give this woman leave?" The noble Lord Frederic held no animosity towards the queen, showing her nothing but respect.

Queen Katherine didn't know how to react.

"She meant no harm…

I was the one that slew **Thaddeus**. Twas retribution for our king, who knew my father and my father's father. Honestly...

To what victory does infidelity lead, your majesty?"

Quickly did the queen grow tired of Lord Fredric's concerns, "You dare question me, confounded wretch?!"

She turned away, hiding her bloody tears from the man that slew her lover.

"It was at best an impulse beyond my control…

He wooed me, showed me the world. Something my husband never did for me.

His death drew me mad… I had lost those pleasures, and I blamed an innocent young woman for it… Anger crippled my soul so much that I—

Maribel, daughter of **Lady Miriam** , could you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

The maiden bowed, and shared warm embrace with her queen, "Without hesitation, your excellency…

I would never wish harm upon you, your—

Katherine, my mother was your friend, and I wish to respect that.

For… you… are my godmother."

"Oh… foolish me…"

The vampire queen took her goddaughter's kindness to heart.

 **:-O-:**

The maiden did not wish to revel after this, instead choosing to return home… In the company of the gentleman Lord Frederic.

They walked, talked, found common ground, and learned each other well.

Lady Maribel found a friend in Lord Frederic. Their nightly outings increased, sparking concern from her family and close associates, unfortunately.

"What is with these outings, Maribel?"

Her father questioned, the maiden set upon the living room sofa.

"Father, I've met someone."

"Humph! Someone, you say…

Does this 'someone' know the rules about outings in this family?

I shall tell you a final time: No more than two a week, end of story!"

The maiden protested, "Father, please, he is a good man. He did save me from sudden death—"

"S—Sudden death?" Her father turned, angered and weak of heart, "—and you failed to inform me of this? What do you wish, an early grave for me?"

Concernedly did the maiden help her ill father to a chair, nursing him to a calm with gentle words. "Father, please, your health…

…I know you wish me well, and I am, very much so. Fortune favored me that eve, and I do believe I have found my groom."

The maiden's blushed, her heart aflutter.

"Father, I wish you well, but—

I died to him recently, and… I am with child."

The lord gazed into his daughter's eyes, perceiving a gentle twinkle. Her skin was tender and beautiful, as if she were glowing…

"Maribel, my little one. You—

You… are pregnant?"

Lady Maribel was happy. She was to be a mother soon, and her fetus was barely a few weeks old.

"My dear, I wish to meet the man. Call me a gullible old fool, but this radiance—

Maribel, my darling daughter…" The lord embraced her, "I'm so happy!"

The maiden beamed graciously, "Thank you, Father."

"You are welcome, little one. Forgive me for upsetting you."

"—Forgiven and forgotten, Father."

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT :O:**

 **:O:**


	3. Act 0: Moonlight Passion (B)

News of Lord Frederic affiancing a human woman reached the ears of the king, **Henry of Aldington**. The act was considered blasphemy—the paramount of sin against the natural order…

Life and death cannot coexist; therefore, all who violated this truth were deemed heretics. Thereby was Lord Frederic viewed as a heresiarch.

"The king wishes you dead, Frederic."

A fellow nightwalker reported to the vampire noble, riding the wind before his bedroom window.

"Ah, a happy moon it is!

My chum, **Father Paddington O'Shay** , has come to visit me."

Lord Frederic recognized the **Cleric** of the **Church of the Crimson Moon** , giving him entrance via his chamber window.

The cleric grounded, as Lord Frederic closed the window in his wake.

"I caught ear of this as well, Paddy."

The noble turned and questioned, "Did Henry send you here to end me?"

"Naught at all, Frederic…

I came here of my own free will."

"For what purpose, Paddy? Holding a grudge… because I indulged in the waters of 'transgression'? I pray your answer—

Do we fear the spawning of a half-breed?"

Quiet was the cleric, but only for a spell.

"—Far from it."

The cleric took a seat at Frederic's study, leaving his hood to reveal a handsome face and head of fiery hair. "I am a radical, 246 years strong…

 **Infinity** sent me here to deliver an invitation of alliance."

—Infinity. The utterance of that word shook the noble.

"Mm—?! In—Infinity?

You *dare* league with those murderers?!"

"Naught murderers, Frederic. Saviors revolting against the church.

We see no error in the races joining, and we praise your efforts: To show all that we can evolve; that we are more than typicality and misconception…

Nightwalkers like Thaddeus, felled by your hand, serve to perpetuate our hardships. Ruthless, coldblooded, scandalous, shameful…

Frederic, loving the lady Maribel Newman… has garnered admiration from many, instilling hope, revitalizing our campaign for oneness."

Lord Frederic tittered with delight, "Shushushu… Dear me. Who knew one night of pleasure could go such a long way?"

"Indeed. So, then…

Tell me. What of the little bundle, eh?"

"Developing well, thankfully. Maribel is in her fourth month.

The miracles of nightwalker blood… So rewarding…

Speaking of rewards. I met her father several moons ago. Good man he is. Welcomed me with open arms, proud to be a grandfather."

"Good news, Frederic, good news. So, when is the wedding?"

"Twenty moons from now."

The noble turned and observed the gentle glow of the heavens.

Father Paddington remembered, "That is the anniversary of your late wife—

Frederic, tell me. Why elope on such a touchy day?"

"She… would have wanted it this way."

The noble turned to his good friend. "Hear me, Paddington…

 **Gertrude** was a woman of heart and elegance. It was dying her wish that I unite the races—by ruining the wall of lies between us. There are nefarious ones out there, but among them are the virtuous…

…Like you and I… And our queen, Katherine of Rutherford." With strength of heart, the noble declared, "I say this to you: I shall marry Maribel because—

I have fallen in love with her.

Mind, body and soul. My everything belongs to her. Also…

Paddington, my chum. I wish you at my side on that day."

Father Paddington awed, "You—wish me to be your man of honor?"

"Of course. A cleric and a devoted friend…

What more can I say? No one could ever take your place, Paddy."

The cleric stood, veiling his countenance from the world.

"No need to find a pastor, Infinity supports you." He then approached the chamber window, opened it and greeted the night air.

"—especially me, Fred. Always…

I will always support you, keep mind of that. May God be with you."

Father Paddington leapt into the nocturnal sea, his silhouette graced by moonlight, mysterious and majestic…

Lord Frederic's heart fell into a vast ocean of love, somehow regaining the humanity he lost many ages ago. The mere utterance of Lady Maribel's name filled him with joy…

To elope with her was to be at peace with the world.

In the blessed name of God, he wished their blood as one—to be made a legacy that would unite the races. The nightmare must end…

Unfortunately, a nightmare is not without its hardships.

* * *

"Lord Frederic Winifred von Alucard, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

All other questions were null and void…

Lord Frederic wished to honor and cherish Lady Maribel for all eternity. To do right by her, never to disappoint or go astray.

In sickness and in health, he would be there at her side as a heaven-sent lover and protector. No in-betweens, no doubt…

This peace was his fondest desire.

"I do… truly."

His answer was humble and sincere.

"Lady Maribel Eleanor Newman, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The same could be said for the lovely bride…

She wished to honor and cherish Lord Frederic for all eternity. To do right by him, obey his word and will as the mother of his children—

As the love of his life.

In sickness and in health, she would be there at his side as a heaven-sent lover and supporter. No in-betweens, no doubt…

This, too, was her fondest desire.

It was a dream worth living forevermore.

"I do… more than anything."

She tearfully beamed, her eyes locked with the vampire noble.

The wedding proceeded as planned, until…

"No, stop! Kyah—!" A woman's shriek upsetted all!

The betrothed turned to the sound… to see their parties in peril!

Nightwalker assassins from the church had surfaced, attacking impartially… Not a single soul is spared.

The pastor outraged, "W—What… is this hypocrisy?!"

Unfortunately, his life was ended by a bloodthirsty set of claws.

Lady Maribel shrieked, "No—! Holiness… how terrible!"

The groom took his fiancée's hand.

"We can't stay, my love. Follow me!"

Upon catching eye of the couple's escape, the assassin leader commanded, "Seize the heretic!"

His men came alive with bloodlust.

"Seize the heretic!"

"Neither you or that mortal whore will escape!" Fervently did the assassins chase the betrothed, consumed by hatred and prejudice.

 **:-O-:**

Father Paddington met the betrothed outside the chapel, and helped aid the pregnant Lady Maribel into their wedding carriage. There were they reunited with the queen, Katherine of Rutherford.

The bride confused, "Your excellency? You left the castle—?"

"Calm yourself, child, please." The loving godmother eased the bride, before consulting her escorts.

"Paddington, Frederic, we reunite at the ship within the hour. Make sure to chase those fools off, and—

The baby needs its fathers. So, please, return in one piece."

Father Paddington wished the queen well, "Stay your heart at ease, Sister Katherine. Naught shall a few imbeciles end us this eve."

"Indeed. Those barbarians are cannon fodder at best." Lovingly did the groom caress his bride's cheek.

His gentleness placed her at ease, if not for a moment.

"Do wait for us, dearest Maribel. We shall return soon."

The bride wept hopefully, "Frederic, my love…

Yes, my heart is with you both."

"Thank you, my love… Be off now."

The groom stepped from the carriage door, closed it and nodded to the coachman. With this gesture did the carriage horses gallop into the distance…

Ironically, as the carriage faded into the horizon—

"Who would have guessed…" The massacre had arrived:

The groom and the cleric turned… to the sight of a legion of eyes, emissive and malevolent!

Quickly did the prejudice many close them off, surrounding them in a circle of stigma. However, these feelings—

The way the many behaved, it was as if they were more afraid than angry.

One of the assailants teased, "—a cleric accompanying a heretic?

Humph—! How mortifying."

Father Paddington defended, wise and loyal, "Naught did God place us on this earth to hate, but to love. Therefore, your malice…"

He then lifted his head well enough to reveal a glow of provocation in his eyes.

"—Be away with you, lest you eternal rest. Unfortunately, for you…

Only the flames of Hell await. To think a man of the cloth—"

"Hold your tongue, traitor—! You and the heretic shall die this eve!

And then… Ah, kukukuku…

We will pursue and slaughter the queen, leaving the whore and the abomination to rot. In the condition of the latter, naught will she survive for long."

Such cruelty, and to a woman-with-child, nonetheless…

Father Paddington glared with contempt, "Who are you, wicked one?"

"Humph—! Very well. If introductions are in order…" The assailant stepped forth with swagger fitting of a vampire. "My name is **Father Kerrigan Whitaker** … the 'wicked' one revered as **White Album**."

That name—! Lord Frederic petrified, as the addressed conjured apparitions from the beyond by will alone…

Then, as he reevaluated the situation, the groom found honor in facing a man of such high esteem: A cleric of the Church of the Crimson Moon.

"White Album… **The Chanter of Elegies**?"

The groom held the collar of his wedding coat amusedly, "I see… The rumors of you are true, Father Kerrigan: You are a formidable **Necromancer**.

But you forgot one thing, good father…"

The cleric humored, "Oho? Ah, kukuku…

Then, educate me, heretic. What have I 'forgotten'?"

"—a simple little truth: Naught can the dead…

BE KILLED BY GHOSTS!" With these words, the groom engaged the cleric with a monstrous fist to the solar plexus!

This one attack…

"GWAH—! S—Such… power…"

—was enough to dominate the chanter of elegies, casting him away into the chapel's foundation, "Impossible, SSSSAAAA…!"

Father Kerrigan's hardened vampire body fissured the stone building, as if it were ruined by a machine of the modern age, or a titan of legend—! Quickly did he succumb to shock and meet the unconscious nothing…

The remnant assassins consternated, wary of the groom's wrath…

Cruel memories of how the late Thaddeus met his end returned, reminding them of whom they trifled with.

"Lord, forgive us for what we must do…" Father Paddington advanced, and ripped through a single vampire with clawed hands—!

Hastily did he touch his body with the sign of the cross, honoring the fallen.

"—may God see you in the hereafter, foolish one."

Upon a prayer did a massacre ensue for what seemed like an eternity, painting the streets of Rutherford with the blood of cowards…

 **:-O-:**

Soon, Father Kerrigan awoke from sleep—to the aftermath of his arrogance.

His expressions then lit with horror, "Hah—! W—What the blazes…

You—?!" Lord Frederic and Father Paddington stood triumphant before the injured chanter of elegies, their eyes colder than stone.

Father Paddington folded his arms with contempt.

"22 February, 1511: Seventeen lowly clerics fell in defense of a cowardly, genocidal king who wishes all races at war… for eternity."

His tone confessed mortification in his former allegiances, "Hypocrisy—!

As the tenets say: 'Let all be showered with favor in the eyes of God'... That alone labels us as brothers and sisters!

The church is a mass of fools, and thus holds no power over the people. I now see why Katherine so easily found another, though he was naught better than the beast she called 'husband' for many a year.

Father Kerrigan, you may go on believing in your ideals; for, a fool shall always be a fool. I do not blame you for your ignorance… I blame the church, and that is why I have renounced my clerical rights—to join a greater cause!"

"You… *dare* betray the church—?!" The chanter of elegies angered, receiving a hiss from the defector that reminded him of his place! "Paddington—! You…

You won't get away with this…!"

"Get away with what? Freedom? Peace? Tranquility? Father Kerrigan…

You speak nonsense like all your—"

"WE SPEAK TRUTH—!" The cleric's voice boomed with obstinance, as if he were tied to the church by more than will alone… "Humans… are our food, our sustenance—!

Naught are they meant to lie with us, to create abominations that will usher forth our extinction in due time! Paddington, must you be so blind—?"

"It is this *savagery* that will garner us an early end, naught love for humans, you ill-minded old fool!"

Father Paddington silenced the prejudice before him.

Despite his anger, the gentle father graced, "Chanter of elegies, we bid you farewell. A life of peace is all that we ask…

Why jeopardize the life of a child that has yet to see its parents' smiles? Ask yourself this before you seek blood, wicked one."

"May you have good fortune, Father Kerrigan." With these words from Lord Frederic, he parted from the incapacitated with Father Paddington.

The chanter of elegies was left with his dignity.

However, on that night, a grudge was born—one that would haunt the Von Alucard-Newman bloodline for ages and ages to come.

 **:-O-:**

Honestly, I don't recall the rest of the story. I'm fortunate enough to remember this much…

No, wait. I do remember something else:

Lord Frederic, unfortunately, was found and executed publicly before a sea of prejudice—both races united, human and nightwalker. Sadly, I don't quite recall how or why it happened.

My grandpa did say it was for reasons besides the nobleman's heresy.

* * *

 _ **Ending Theme: Love Is A Battlefield**_

 _ **Artist: Pat Benatar**_

* * *

There was something sinister happening in the church at that time. I've investigated and researched to will's extent, but, unfortunately, I couldn't find a single page surpassing that large excerpt…

It was as if the church had rid the world of the truth, hiding it someplace in the great unknown, where none may ever learn of their transgressions.

* * *

"So, everyone, what do you think? Entertaining, yea or nay?"

" **Stuart** , honestly…

Love the story, hate the lazy author!" My friend **Natalie** charms our party to laughter, which isn't out of the ordinary.

Like of mind, I support her motion, "Yes, I agree. My grandpa was a mystery man, so his tales were captivating and enigmatic.

The Moonlight Passion is one of the oldest tales of Rutherford, England. I pride in knowing my people have such wonders under our coat."

"So, Stuey…" My partner **Dawnavan** earns my attention.

"What it is, Dawny?"

"—do you *actually* believe vampires are real?"

"Well, expect the unexpected.

You never know *what* could be hiding in the bushes. Why, I've a mind to say a bloodsucker is amidst us at this very moment."

Suddenly, Nattie rises from her lounging spot before our campfire, stretching, and yawning roughly as if she were singing…

"H-a-a-h—!"

 **Theodore** , her beloved fiancé and our good friend, tittered at the sound, but Dawny and I have become used to this behavior. "Okay, enough campfire tales. I'm going to sleep… Coming to bed, TJ?"

"Of course. Time for a little shuteye." TJ joins his lovely lady, wishing Dawny and I a good night's rest with a V sign.

I seize this moment to cradle Dawny, not out of embarrassment, but out of loneliness… Yes, we're an item, believe it not.

"Dawny…"

"What it is, love?"

"We're alone now… just you and me…" He looks to me, and accepts my kiss.

We found each other several years ago. Together, we climbed the cards of both the independent circuit and the **WWE** with ease.

Through it all did we find love, but our relationship is known only to our co-workers. As far as our "adoring fans" go…

Do I really need to say it?

"Mmm… your lips are so sweet, Dawnavan." I'm a mannish brute, but my partner doesn't seem to mind. If anything he enjoys it. "Care for a little fun, mm?"

"A little "fun"? Seriously, Stuart Alexander Bennett—

Compose yourself, I'm not in the mood."

"Not in the mood, he says. Smooches—!" In the manner of a babying pooch do I snuff and kiss his neck, making him giggle merrily.

"Stuey, you silly oaf! You'll leave a mark on me…

That won't look good on national television, you know."

"Oh, let them see. Smooches—!" My persistence and obvious affection tickles him to a blush.

"Stuart—! You…

You big idiot!" Yes, everything seems so grand. This happiness…

One couldn't ask for anything sweeter:

My career is blossoming.

I've found those precious to me with like goals, an irreplaceable lot that loves and supports me as I do for them.

Save the ruffian ginger that stayed behind, my circle of loved ones spans the countries. Our fans cheer us on, though they know little about us.

Humph! Makes you wonder:

Why the false affection from these so-called "loyal fans"?

Don't get me wrong. We regard them to an extent, doing our very best to give them "the greatest show on earth" many a night. Though it's rare that we meet their needs, selfish desires bombarding us en masse.

The very foundation of our business was built on desire, which blossomed into something that teems with opposing motives.

What was about to happen… would open my eyes to the cruelty of the word "selfish," plunging me into the very depths of despair.

Soon would I learn the truth behind my grandpa's fable. Why only a fragment of the romance was told to those outside the church.

It's safe to say this:

Tonight… will be the last I spend in peace. My final good memory.

* * *

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

 **When the moon rises,**

 _Reality lies not in one's perception, but what lies beyond sight itself. With our European tour on the horizon, we will be made to see… the grim truth._

 _It unfolds viciously, and the world we once knew becomes a den of nightmares._

 **Next time on The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT:**

 **:O:**

 **:O: Opened Eyes :O:**

 **:O:**

 _The conquest for unity begins._


	4. Act 1 Prologue: The Nightmare

It has been but a week since we left our camping site. Our tour of Europe begins in less than 24 hours, my heart—

It beats with excitement!

Once again will we have the chance to give my people the best we have and much more. That and we'll have time to spend with our loved ones.

Being on the road becomes tiring after a while, so a little quality time with family, well… It's more than needed actually.

Anticipating our flight back to the UK, Dawnavan and I find slumber.

Don't get any bright ideas, our relationship is mostly innocent. I may be a mannish brute, but I've yet to lay with him… for reasons I can't say just yet.

So, to keep things subtle, we booked a hotel room with separate beds—

What? Were you expecting something different from us?

Humph! Charming…

Evolve, please and thank you. There's more to a relationship, remember that.

Anyway, enough formalities, back to business… Ahem—!

Dawnavan finds slumber minutes before me. I was always slow when it came to falling asleep, mostly due to my younger years. I was—

Well, can't you tell already? I was a punk in my day.

You can take a bloke off the street, but you can't take the street out of the bloke. Rough gent to the end am I, but enough about my past.

My dreams… are quite strange from the very start:

Thunder and lightning. Heavy rainfall upon an eerie, archaic brick foundation. I stand amidst it all…

That's strange. This is the first time I've been here. Normally, my dreams recur every now and then, so this is—

"Mm—?"

What the—?

I can suddenly feel the rainfall upon my clothes, I'm wettening all over as if I'm actually centered in this peculiar storm! This is…

What kind of dream is this?

"No, I should calm down…

This is a dream, nothing more." I lower my head and observe the palms of my hands, attempting to reason with myself.

"Stuart, snap out of it. Bred from the toughest, a man among men…

Don't lose sight of yourself, alright?"

"Are you *really* consoling yourself? Humph—!"

Huh—? Where did… Why am I…

For some reason, I can't move from where I stand. It's as if every fiber of my being has been frozen with fear—

I can still move, but it feels as if I'll be dead if I do. Why… Why am I so afraid, and who the bloody hell was that just now?

"Our union is fated, abomination… scion of the iniquitous…

All your kind should just die!"

Such contempt… Who or whatever this bastard is, it speaks of me as if I'm the scum of the earth.

What have I done to deserve such evil? Abomination? Scion of—

"Who… are you?"

I dare to face the darkness behind me, where the voice originates, "I know you hear me! Speak… *Who the bloody hell are you*?!"

My voice booms… before fading within the cracking thunder.

In a flash of lightning does an enigma appear, confounding me greatly! I—

I can't move. Once again am I stuck, as if I've been frozen solid.

"Tch—! Shut up, abomination!

Such filth… You don't have the right to speak, much less the right to live!"

The enigma extends its right hand, as if trying to reach out to me. I am a few steps away from it, but… No, wait… What is this overwhelming fear? I'm no superhuman nor am I a fool, but seriously—

Me? Afraid of a dream? Preposterous—

"There's nothing 'preposterous' about this dream, abomination."

What—?! How is this… Did this bastard really just…

Listen to me, becoming flustered from something like this.

Composure returns to me, as I stand and defy, "What am I thinking? Dreams are nothing but dreams. So…

I won't let a dream defeat me. Talk all you want, this isn't—"

"—'the end of me,' you'll say. Amusing." Without warning, I am swarmed by objects from the enigma's outstretched hand! Amid the crack of thunder and lightning am I done in by these objects… every one like a blade to my flesh!

"W—What—? How is this…

Gwa—AAAAH…!" It hurts… It hurts! How could a dream hurt so—

Someone, anyone… make it stop!

Another flash of lightning, and, fortunately… I awake from this horrible vision in a cold sweat!

"AAH—!" I sit up, short of breath, my heart racing as if it threatens to explode from my chest…

I bury my head in my hands, " _W—What was that… just now?_

 _A nightmare of this caliber—"_

"Mm… Stuart…" My episode has awakened Dawnavan, unfortunately. He sits up in his bed, drowsy from our travels.

Oh dear, I'm in a bind. Wonder how I'm going to explain this one.

* * *

 _ **Opening Theme:**_ _ **Heaven in the Hell**_

 _ **Artist: Mizuki Nana**_


	5. Act 1: Opened Eyes (A)

**~ Act 1 ~**

 **[Opened Eyes]**

 _As above, so below._

* * *

"Stuart… having another nightmare?"

Yes, as implied before, this isn't my first scare.

My nightmares are never this violent. I'm normally able to dismiss them as nothing more than silly images, but—

Just now… What manner of hell was I exposed to?

"Stuart, are you well? Do you need to talk?" My partner lovingly persists, but words are robbed of me at the moment. I'm much too shaken to respond.

With concern does he leave his bed for my own…

I'm normally a stubborn brute, so I deny, "Dawny…

No, I'll be fine. It's just a dream, so—"

My partner hushes me with a finger to my lips, "None of that, tough guy. I'm here for you… Put your guards down for once."

Dawnavan… He makes it so easy to do so.

I concede, cupping his hand in my own.

"Was it about 'him,' again?

You know, the man that shoots blades from his hand."

"—I'm afraid so, love. Nothing has changed."

I wipe the sweat from my forehead, perspiring as if I've just sprinted the Nile River. Seriously, how many times must I shower this evening?

I've showered twice since we retired in this… insufferable rattrap. God, curse the bastard that chose this hotel on our way to Rutherford—

Oh, wait, that was me…

Well, then, I take it back, dear lord. The last thing I need is more stress in my life. I pray, dear lord: Could you spare an ugly mug like me the extra burdens?

"Oh bugger, it's 5:56 already—?"

Dawnavan's grumpiness turns me to our hotel room clock:

Indeed, it's four minutes until 6:00 in the morning. My partner takes the initiative and leaves his bed.

Humph, look at him… One could get lost in how entrancing this man is. So androgynous, it's almost alarming—

No, I renege that statement. Dawnavan is… a breath of fresh air in my eyes.

"Stuart, stare any harder and those baby blues of yours will fall out." My partner tickles me for a spell, leaving me of a hint of my anxiety.

As is custom, Dawnavan heads to our hotel room's mirror, checking for any signs of aging… Can't fault him though, a man has to take care of himself.

By accident does he catch me ogling him like a lost pooch.

I can't help it. No matter how much I try, I just can't turn away from him.

"Stuart, must you stare so longingly at me?"

"It's not a matter of must, but of why."

"Oho? Then, 'why' are you looking at me like that?" I choke, unable to respond, a witty case of déjà vu. It's ridiculous—

I laugh, much to Dawnavan's amusement, "You're giggling?

Humph! For a man who just had a night terror…

It's good to see you in better spirits, Stuey."

 **:O:**

 **:O: D** **awnavan's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

—Stuart. Gentle he is, but a bit awkward at times.

It's nice to hear him laugh…

He's always been this way, catching onto things much quicker than me. When it comes to punctuality, however… That's a different story, one that explains why I'm his manager and why we began dating in the first place.

When I first met this bubbling brute, he was a mouthy ladies man, but he wasn't intolerable… If anything, Stuart's a good talker, and women go wild for that.

Humph! "Wild" indeed, which makes me wonder why he chose me.

"—Stuart."

"Mm—?" My sternness quiets his laughter abruptly, earning his undivided attention.

Slowly do I face him, curiosity eating away at me, "Why… did you—

Be honest with me." My eyes meet his, wanting to know the truth.

Stuart leaves his bed, worried about me, "What is it, Dawny?"

"—"

What the hell is wrong with me? Why is it so hard for me to—

That's strange. Just a moment ago, I wanted to know why he chose to court me, a man, over all the beautiful women in the independent circuit. Better yet, the world.

But, now… I—I can't say anything at all.

It feels like I'll lose him if I do. Stuart, despite his mannish behavior, is a very sensitive man. Being bred on the street changes the spirit, but only the breadth of it and nothing more… Change is possible if willed strongly enough.

"Speak to me, Mr. Crowley. Please." Hearing him address me so formally and with so much love in his voice… When he becomes like this, I know he's serious.

"—Why me?"

I hold my left arm tightly, punishing myself in silence. It hurts not as much as the thought of questioning his affections, but the pain is real.

"—"

It takes him a moment to catch on to my alluding. "Oh. That's what you mean…

You want to know why I chose you. Me, a seemly hetero bloke."

Great! So quick-witted… Thank you, Stuart, for supporting me in my weakness.

Stuart is—well, was—a heterosexual man. Why he would choose me… It makes little sense, probably even to him.

"—Don't ask me that, Mr. Crowley. It's unimportant."

"—!" I… I'm angry. I'm angry, but—!

Wait. No, I can't do that to him… No matter how much I want to act like a selfish, whiny cunt, it would solve anything. Things would only worsen—

"Come here, Mr. Crowley." His voice hushes me even in thought… So deep and piercing, and his eyes… Gazing into them frightens me, but, at the same time, they arouse emotions I can't explain without stumbling over my words.

Just watching him… I'm so attracted to Stuart. His rough exterior, hardened from his time as a bare-knuckle brawler—

The virtually unnoticeable scars on his body. His surgically repaired nose that's so cute you just want to pinch it all day and night… That handsome smile fitting of an English royal… Most blokes from Penwortham are prudish when it comes to alternative lifestyles, so I can't help but gloat in silence.

"—!" My breathing becomes heavy as I eye his beefy frame like an ivory steed, and my feet move on their own…

 **:O:**

 **:O: S** **tuart's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

My partner is weird just as much as I am, and perhaps this is why I'm so drawn to him:

Our sense of humor is quite the same.

We like the same things, and, even if he doesn't want to admit it, Dawnavan's much stronger than I am. Compared to him, I'm just a client under his watch that just so happens to be his partner.

Love doesn't have a gender, so why it should matter from the start… I'm not sure. My reasons for turning to the street are deeply-rooted, more than just the love of a good fight, and—

No, it's best left unsaid.

Kissing my partner has become a treasure. It feels so right even when others say it's wrong, which draws me deeper into his personal world.

Surrender has never been more sweeter.

* * *

We didn't make love, not this time. Neither of us are ready for that step.

Time isn't on our side either:

We've a flight to catch, so sexing like teenagers would be a bad move. To this end do we shower separately, me before him.

For a rattrap, these jets feel nice… My body is mesmerized.

A world of steam, tile and speckled glass about me, I lead against the wall before me, balancing myself with my hands… nature's processed tears trailing my naked frame.

Call me a naughty bastard, but showers get me in the mood.

Dawnavan's in the mirror brushing his teeth and picking away at nightly build-up. So precise… For a man, Dawny prides in keeping himself in top form.

Humph! Sure puts blokes like me in their place.

"—"

Looking at the shower floor, I notice an alarming sight:

Trails of red much like blood, flowing steadily!

 _"—_ _! W—What the… bloody hell… is this?!"_ I look up, around and behind me… I want to believe it's coming from someplace else, not from my own body. Anything but that—

The memories… The horrible memories… MAKE THEM GO AWAY!

 **:O:**

 **:O: D** **awnavan's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

—Stuart.

I couldn't help but notice him looking troubled beyond the shower glass. This isn't anything unordinary, unfortunately…

Stuart has a very traumatizing past that I know little about. Normally, when I inquire about it, the lummox dismisses it so quickly. "It's best left unsaid," he says, attempting to hide from what once was.

Still, it never hurts to try, "—Stuart, are you alright in there?"

"Y—Yes, Dawny… I'm fine. Just the jitters from that nightmare." His voice is shaky, as if he were fighting the urge to scream.

That poor man…

Sometimes, I wonder if I accepted his courtship out of fear more than love. The fear of seeing him fall—

It's a devotion indescribable even to the most cultured soul. Despite what I might believe, what I feel for him is real. I love this man, I truly do.

"Stuart, if you need me to help you, say so. I won't push you." I can see a smile develop beyond the steam, as he turns his head to look at me.

"—Many thanks, Dawny. I'll be fine, I promise."

Strength has returned to his voice, warm and comforting. Be it as it may, I know he's putting on a show.

Men… Ridiculous lot we are.

 **:O:**

 **:O: S** **tuart's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Is he falling for it? Am I a good actor?

"—"

No, it's too quiet outside the shower.

He's probably staring at me with "that look" again, the one he gives me when he wants to sock me in the chops.

—I hate lying to him. Even if it's to protect him, I feel so guilty afterwards.

"—"

All is still quiet beyond the glass. Humph!

I'm such an idiot… I can't protect him even when obscured. Makes a man feel like a failure it does.

"—Stuart."

Finally, he speaks, his voice warm and inviting, "You're frowning… naughty boy."

 _"—_ _! He can…"_ No, I shouldn't be this surprised. Dawnavan is quite modest, but he has a sharp eye, one that leaves me feeling helpless at times.

"—"

I perceive his figure leaving the bath, closing the entrance on his way out… Quite the anticlimactic thing to do, leaving in silence.

Remembrance returns my attention to the floor, back to—

Wait. That red substance… It's gone?

 _"—_ _What the deuce?"_ I could've sworn it was there moments ago, but, now that I think about it, I was much too mesmerized by Dawny, so…

Right. It probably drained out… I shouldn't worry myself so mu—

A moment's relief is but for a moment:

The red substance returns—!

 _"_ _I don't believe this… It's back?!"_ For some reason, seeing this substance reminds me of so much… Nightmares from my past… Things best left in darkness.

The substance doesn't have an origin, it simply flows as if it's an apparition, or perhaps a hallucination. This is… This is too—

God, I wish someone would explain what's happening here!

 _"—_ _Salutations, kiddo! Shishishishi…"_

What the—? This voice…

It comes from everywhere, as if I'm not the only one in the bath. From so many directions… Is something like that even possible?

"Who… Who goes there?"

 _"_ _Shh—! Be quiet or you'll alert your little munches. Savvy?"_ M—Munches? Is this voice talking about… Wait, how could it know that—

 _"—_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _A friend, sooner or later. And…"_ The voice pauses anticlimactically, dread building within my spirit by the second.

 _"_ _And what, stranger?"_

 _"—_ _Kiddo. May your eyes be opened to the truth."_ May my eyes be—

Wait, what is this voice talking about? Is it the blood at my feet? Perhaps its origins, why I'm seeing it to begin with…

 _"_ _You speak of truth, but of what I wonder."_

The voice hisses rhythmically, it's laugh apparently. _"_ _Shishishishi… You're a simple one, aren't you?"_

Simple?! When I'm only—

 _"_ _Mm—! Seriously… Make sense, will you!"_ I pull the shower glass back just a bit, only to see the closed off bath… I'm the only one in here, and there aren't any P.A. systems in this room. Placing one in here would be a hazard anyhow.

The devil is this? Where the hell is this voice coming from?!

 _"_ **E** **xist** **ence** _…_ _That's how I'm speaking to you right now, kiddo."_ This word, existence… The voice makes it sound like some mystic ability, thaumaturgy that distorts the fabric of truth. It's captivating, but still—

I dare to enquire, _"_ _Existence you say. What is that?"_

 _"_ _All nightwalkers are gifted with it, and, since you're of vampire lineage, you too possess the gift._

 _One you've yet to discover, kiddo."_ Is this voice serious?

Me, of vampire blood?

Now that remembrance serves me well, the power of existence…

Yes, it is a fabled magic used by clerics of the church. The ones mentioned in the Moonlight Passion. Still—

Me? A normal fellow like me?

"What kind of nonsense is this? Am I going mad?" I whisper to myself as if consolation will do anything to leave me of this moment.

 _"_ _No, now shut your gob. Munches has his ear pressed against the door."_

What the—? Oh, splendid… I've gone and upsetted Dawnavan.

How long has he been listening, I wonder.

He knocks on the bathroom door…

"—Stuart. Who are you talking to in there?" He heard me… Probably everything I said given those sharp senses of his.

Quickly do I muster up another fib, my tone elevated, "Not a soul, love."

"I see… Well, in any case, do hurry. We've a flight to catch."

Oh buttons, I had better think of something…

Wait. I know!

I smile like a fox, "Quote your favorite line for me then."

"Fine, fine. Spit spot, on the dot." Dawnavan giggles, falling into my trap.

I join his laughter to feign my troubles.

Dawny enjoys older films, and he has a knack for quoting. It's a little game we play at times to ease the mood. Enjoyable it is, given I'm a fellow movie lover.

 _"_ _You two are a riot, you know that. Shishishishi…"_ The voice is still there, amused by our playful behavior.

It's best I seek closure with this voice and move on.

I close my lips and open my thoughts. _"_ _So… what do you have to tell me?"_

 _"_ _A little story, kiddo, but you should be familiar with it enough."_

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?** **'** **s** **P** **erspective** **:O:  
:O:**

500 years ago, the noble Frederic Winifred von Alucard courted the maiden Maribel Eleanor Newman. A vampire smitten with a human.

Their love conceived new life:

A half-breed; a **D** **hampir** boy named **C** **hristian** **E** **llis von** **A** **lucard**.

The Church of the Crimson Moon; the vampire king, Henry of Aldington; the pope **L** **eonard de** **B** **leus** … All were driven mad, fearing the entwining races would jeopardize their sustenance—human bone, blood and flesh.

 _"—_ _?!"_ I know, sickening but true.

 _"_ _W—Why would they feel that way? I never understood. Wouldn't it be better to…_

 _Call me slow-witted if you wish, but could you explain more?"_

No need to persist, kiddo. I was getting to that part. Ahem—!

—For the sake of **T** **he** **H** **unt** , Stuart.

The nightwalkers' food supply was thrown off course.

Think about it. If humans and nightwalkers court one another, well… Vampires especially were looking at the bigger picture, traditionalists that is. The races would lose their malice and all would be well, the bloodshed would end.

Frederic, good ol' Freddy… He loved a human and was put to death after a chase that spanned 20 months, traversing all of Europe. To save his beloved, he sacrificed his immortality and was burned at the stake.

 _"_ _I see… So that's what happened?"_

So the legends say, but not even I'm sure if it was fabricated or not. I'm the type that needs to know these things, so I'm a little pissed off about the inaccuracy.

Back to explanations, kiddo…

Frederic's sacrifice allowed his beloved to escape Europe via the queen's boat. They came here, to North America, in order to start a new life.

 _"_ _I'm pressed for time, so could you please—"_

Be quiet, kiddo! _"—_ _?!"_

Sorry for yelling, but… Stuart, this is important. If I don't tell you this, your life and that of your beloved—

Just listen, please.

 _"—_ _If it's that imperative, I concede."_ Thanks, kiddo. I'm almost done.

Maribel raised Baby Christian in America, both learning the American way, which isn't too different from the UK. A few odds here and there, but nothing major.

37 years later, Christian—

He buried his mother, Maribel, who died of unknown causes.

Now a full-grown dhampir, Christian aged gracefully and lived 50 years before he found a wife. A charming young woman named **A** **gnes** **L** **ucille** **C** **rawford**.

For security did he change his surname to "Bennett," stymieing the church for years. Despite this change, the church continued to pursue Christian to no avail… For generations, the Bennett name endured right up to you, kiddo—

You, Stuart, are the last dhampir to be born.

 _"_ _Mm—?!"_ Yeah, I know. It's scary, but hear me out.

What I'm trying to say is this:

Everything you think you know… is a lie. A sickly watered-down lie made to shield you from the truth. You, kiddo, are only half a human. The rest of you…

—is a vampire!

 **:O:**

 **:O: S** **tuart's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

The voice's passion… It's real. It's there, frightfully so.

Now that I reevaluate myself, I… I'm a bit of an oddball. Not by choice, but I've always been slightly different from others.

Fascination with tales of horror and the unexplained… I find myself heating a bowl of poppers to indulge in such wonders. Call me psychotic if you must, but I'm enchanted by the afterlife.

Vampires, the epitome of undead beauty.

At first, I didn't believe this faceless stranger, so I tried coaxing myself into the "reality versus fantasy" mindset. Unfortunately, it hasn't done much for me.

The substance at my feet, it's still there. The voice persists, haunting me with tales more dreadful than any fright fest I've ever seen.

 _"_ _You can see it, can't you? The vastness of a dhampir's blood."_ Before I would shock at the sound of the voice's monologue, but this time…

—Have I been lulled into believing this?

I close my eyes as if trying to hide from it.

 _"_ _No can do, kiddo. That's you down there… your existence calling out to you."_ This blood is… my existence "calling out" to me?

I reopen my eyes, and the blood is still there.

 _"_ _It took some years, kiddo, but your blood has matured. Times are about to change…_

 _—_ _Stuart. You'll soon undergo strange… 'changes,' for the lack of a better term. Unexplained visions. Strength fitting of a demon. Your senses will sharpen to inhuman lengths._

 _The blood inside can be silent no longer, Stuart._

 _The church… They're looking for you, kiddo, and they mean to end you."_ The voice's report is nothing short of petrifying—!

The bath feels much colder now. This rattrap… I'm not sure if it's bad plumbing, me taking a while in the shower, or my nerves getting the best of me.

My sweet Dawny. He's probably pissed at me right now, but—

Seriously, the church wants me dead? Why? What have I done to deserve persecution other than be born?!

 _"_ _Sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean to upset you, but you need to know the truth."_

This voice. Now that I think about it…

The voice retained warmth throughout our conversation as my grandpa did during storytime. It exploded once, but only out of concern.

I… must know… the nature of this voice. _"_ _Stranger… I don't mean to be rude, but…_

 _Please, tell me. Just who are you really?"_

 _"_ _Shishishishishi…_

 _Don't worry, kiddo. You'll find out soon enough._

 _Until next time, may God be with you."_ With partings extended, the blood leaves my sight, as the last of my body wash is rinsed from my frame.

No longer do I hear the voice. It's gone, for real this time.

How strange… This experience, it was like something Lovecraft would pen. The horror of the unknown, the unseen and the unbelievable. Still—

Real or not, the stench of blood has yet to leave my senses.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT :O:**

 **:O:**


	6. Act 1: Opened Eyes (B)

**:O:**

 **:O:** **D** **awnavan's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

—What a weird morning.

Stuart has been acting strange lately. Taking an eternity in the shower. Talking to himself…

Moreover, he's being distant. Quite unusual since he's known to be rather outgoing. He may not seem like it on the outside, but this brute is a charmer.

—Stuart. You seem so far away.

Why? Did I do something wrong? Do you… Do you still trust me?

My feelings aside, we leave with the rest of our traveling party by 7:41 AM. We caught the first flight to the UK, initiating another overseas tour.

Our first stop… Dublin, Ireland.

A certain ginger huggy is thrilled about returning to his homeland. **S** **tephen** , with his handsome self… Good chum he is, a real brother when you need one.

I'm much too caught up in reading my manga, escaping from reality if only for a spell… Oh, yes, I read it, but I'm not obsessive. Just a fan of the craft.

"Oi, what ya readin, Dawny?" Stephen noses in, curious as always.

"Rosario+Vampire. One of my favorites.

I'm a fan of monster stories, and the fan service isn't too unbearable. Care to take a look, huggy bud?"

"Naw, can't say I do. It's too—

It's not that I don't like that kind of stuff, but these are imitations. Not real monsters."

Oh, my huggy bud, always honest. I can't protest, forcing my opinions on him is—as Stuart says, "bad form".

"—"

Speaking of him… Stuart's lost in his own little world at my side. The way he looks, it's almost as if he's not there.

"Oi, Dawny, who's the lass with the pink hair?" Stephen refocuses me on my manga… Oh, he must be talking about the leading lady.

"Her name is Akashiya Moka. She's one of the main characters."

"Cute lass but she needs a better outfit. She's too well endowed to be wearing such tight clothes, makes her look like a call girl." I laugh wholesomely… Seriously, it's like he just read my mind.

Honestly, some mangaka profoundly confess their fetishes.

Subtlety is more becoming of a lady. Manga and anime characters are sexualized quite a bit, on more than one level. It's almost as bad as—

No, it's just as bad as primetime television. Might as well include our company in the batch, considering the wardrobe malfunctions and onscreen shenanigans.

…Repeated content, recycled and unoriginal. Ratings are always in the balance. I keep up with these things, especially since I hold a managerial position.

"—Boys, do you think creative writing will… be 'creative' for once?" My question is a bit sudden, strong enough to earn even Stuart's attention.

"—?!" That look he gives me… Stuart wants to laugh, but he's holding it in. Stephen, on the other hand, can't help himself.

Pretty soon, even the former joins in.

Stuart, always the cool one.

Humph—! Bingo! I knew he'd snap out of it sooner or later. Plus one for the good ol' Crowley charm.

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **?** **'** **s** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Dhampir… The abominated race. A hybrid of vampire and human. For centuries has the church hunted them.

The very thought of their existence… A thing of nightmares it is, one that would fell thousands if left unquelled.

—Infinity. The "murderers" that dare support such danger. Nightwalkers and humans, a formidable set they are… A thorn in the clerics' side.

It must be done. His eyes must be opened to the truth.

—Mr. Bennett, best be on your guard.

Never mind the nightmares of the past, fantastical and kitsch. They can't compare to the evils of which I'm about to show you.

Amid darkness do I despair, knowing you don't stand a chance.

These balling hands of mine… They've shed much blood, committed crimes of which not even the most twisted mind could fathom.

Through sin have I fallen from the path of the magus, becoming a **W** **ar** **lock**. A traitor, an oath-breaker, a devil of the worst caliber.

—The clock is ticking.

Mr. Bennett, I will have you see… the beauty of your worst fears.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **S** **tuart's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

"— _?!"_ That's strange… I could've sworn I felt something.

You know that feeling you get when someone's talking about you.

…No, not sneezing or chills. It's a sensation much colder, much more influential. The best way to describe it—

Picture your entire body covered in leeches… Let it set in, a little more.

There you have it. Now you know how I feel.

It's a sensation that endures, consuming mental and spiritual energy. In no time at all, these eerie feelings make you an enemy to everyone around you…

Including yourself. Yes, you soon doubt yourself, and everything seems like a weapon formed against you—and you alone.

Personally, I've felt this way many times in the past, which causes me to become distant for a season. Not too long, a week at most.

Relationships are put to the test in the process.

Family, friends, acquaintances, colleagues, and romantic partners. Through it all will you come to realize who is for you, and who is there for show. Even the simplest expressions… You become sensitive towards them because—

Your heart is open and vulnerable.

You are your feelings, and, no matter what, you can't escape yourself. You follow yourself more than others ever could. You are the window that people are incapable of perceiving deeply enough… because interest extends only as far as the heart wills.

To that end have I deemed this world a sad one, and—

Goodness me, what am I blabbing on about?

"—Stuart." I feel a hand touch my left shoulder.

The ugly face of paranoia is made apparent by my sudden turn—!

Natalie, the person who touched me, eases me, "Whoa, whoa there, champ!

Good grief, Stuart. What are you thinking about?"

My, oh my. How to explain this—

No, wait, that's a bad idea. I'm enough of an oddball as it is. The last thing I need is one of my close friends viewing me in a strange light.

"—Bad dreams, nothing more." A quick dismissal, but not too far from the truth… Humph! It seems I've done more lying than truth-telling as of late.

Theodore persists, supporting Natalie's concerns, "Are you sure, big guy?

Seriously, you were just talking to yourself. And—

You were saying some seriously weird shit, bro."

What the—?! I was… talking to myself?

How is something like that possible when I wasn't even moving my lips until just a second ago?

This is ridiculous. Seriously, this has to be some sort of joke. Above all things, I pride myself in being a man of composure—

Shut up.

I've only been behaving this way due to all that's been happening. Honestly, I'm more composed than you've come to know me. My street brawling days worked quite the number on me, so don't pass judgment so quickly.

Still, how should I answer them?

A question with such shaky foundation leaves one with so little. Ignorance or defiance, neither being the better road to travel.

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **?** **'** **s** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

—Humph. Look at him.

He doesn't even know that I'm here, lost in my **T** **erri** **tory**.

Territories are an extension of a nightwalker's existence. Its size is determined by the will of its host. All those unfortunate to be caught within, well—

Mu, fufufufu… I needn't go any further into it.

…This airplane. I hate it. The poorly chosen color scheme, it's murder to my eyes. I prefer darker colors versus fluffy whites and tans.

This is due to my warlock status.

Nightwalkers like myself, we have an affinity for the darkness. Black and hued versions of lighter colors. Curse the wench that tailored those tasteless suits…

 **:-O-:**

—Humans.

I envy them. They can survive in daylight without the need for an existence unlike we nightwalkers. Where we've died to the light, they have not, and yet—and, yet they…

Humans are unappreciative of their freedoms. Even the simplest privilege is a great one, and should be treasured in mind, body and soul. During my tenure as a magus of the 15th century, my master, an archmagus under the guise of a Sikh adviser, burned these values into my memory.

—I hated him for it. As a youth, I wanted to know more about magic, to become even greater than him. The same can be said for all pupils, but—but, he rebuked me time and time again.

His admonishments were underwhelming at first, but, in time, they became annoying… Vexing… So, I made an attempt on his life.

With one of his prized Sikh weapons, the katar, I lashed at him and did my very best to show him my passion. To no avail, unfortunately.

Through practice and endurance, magi learn the art of immortality.

He allowed me to strike over… and over… and over again, but—no matter how much I endeavored, he just wouldn't die!

His body regenerated. Blood, bone and flesh were made whole. That power…

It is what magi hope to achieve. To live forever.

 _"_ _What, were you trying to kill me? Heh, hahahahaha_ …

 _Fool_ — _! As you are now, you can't accomplish that,_ **Y** **amir!** _"_ He spoke to me as if I were below his feet, as if I did nothing at all. Ironically, his words… No matter how I wanted to deny them, they were the truth. Even if I ripped through him with all my might, with all my soul, he would—

I had to find an even stronger magic than his, and I did… in the dark.

In secret, I pushed myself, mind, body and soul, beyond the boundaries of logic… Ascension, the pursuit of greatness, all human ideals… What I sought was a power that could fell even the king of demons.

So, I consulted a demon and became one.

 **K** **arthikeya** , such an inviting spirit.

Our contract was testing at first, but served well. Internal and external rewards abound, I became a warlock capable of distorting reality itself. Time and space bent at will, ruining even my master—for good!

 _"—_ _Pitiful old fool._

 _Never again will you look down on me. Never!"_ With the sanguine vel of the god of war in hand, triumphant was I before the dying fossil.

Still, he mocked me.

His laughter was short-lived, as he greeted the darkness of death almost instantly. He died smiling at me… Smiling, still making light of—

That wasn't what I wanted. I sought his despair, *not his amusement*! I wanted him to dread all things to his final breath, and yet… I tortured myself because of it.

I mutilated my flesh thrice, burning the ugliness of defeat into my memory!

Once again, he defeated me, even in death.

 **:-O-:**

That was ages ago, and, to this day, I have yet to recover from it. A piece of me died that night, along with my place in the Sikh. My status as a warlock leagues me with nightwalkers. No longer was I human, but a demon.

Humans fear the misunderstood and purge it, in hopes that it disappears, chasing breadth alone. Even when united, they are much too weak to end an entire race. Nightwalkers are eternal, but in word alone—

Death isn't too far from us because we've embraced it. Therefore, ending us is an endeavor, one no mortal creature can achieve. My master taught me that in his own way; for, he too was a demon… In order to defeat him, I had to discard humanity and become that which strikes terror into the hearts of men, and I did.

—Mr. Bennett, you cannot defeat me.

As you are now, you are me before I ascended.

One who has not discarded their weaknesses will fall momentarily. Is it the only way to open your eyes. Suffering.

Forget everything, destroy everything, become everything. Can you do that?

—Show me your answer, I beg of you.

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **D** **awnavan's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

Stuart has been quiet for some time now. This isn't like him… He looks as if he wants to cry.

As if this morning wasn't strange enough. I'm not saying a man with feelings is a strange thing, but—

Stuart doesn't behave this way.

"—Do you ever trust your first feeling?" He finally speaks, robbing us of words. Natalie, Theodore, Stephen, and a few others caught ear of what he said. These words are deep, piercing, speaking volumes to all of us.

Stephen, ever the supportive one, consoles him, "…Come on now, fella, don't put yourself in that position. You can overcome this easily, you always have."

"It's not that simple, not after what I experienced."

"Experienced?"

"Earlier, I—

No, it's best left unsaid. I probably sound crazy right now."

It's not like him to choke on his words.

Stuart… What the bloody hell is wrong with you?

Why do you seem so unreachable?

What is your reason for locking your heart away?

I want to slap the shit out of him. My hands want to move, but my heart restricts them… Damn these feelings!

I am a man before I am his lover. Men empower others through duty and craft. Should they see one of their own faltering, if they're more than dogs, they will rise to the occasion—and correct their walk.

Disagree with me all you want.

If you can't empower or refuse to do so, your pride and reason to exist is cosmetic. You might as well die… What good is a world full of weakness? One that turns cheek to evolution and the pursuit thereof?

—My apologies.

I tend to become a little… extreme when my loved ones are involved. Personally, I care about these people more than I do myself.

I'm the weak one.

In his time of need, the only thing I can do is remain silent… Stuart, I want to help you, we all do, but you're—shutting us out. You won't let us in.

Are you traumatized? If so, what made you feel that way?

My love, speak for me once again.

Say the words that I can't. Complete me, complete them, don't leave us in your shadow.

Speak. Please, be yourself… once again.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **N** **atalie's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

I've known Stuart for years now, and he's never acted this way before. It's eerie… A minute ago, he was speaking in a foreign language that he barely even knows.

Punjabi.

Stuart's a bonafide English thug gone clean, and he's speaking that language? That's not something one can master overnight, never mind about others.

Mainū tuhānū bēnatī, jaga dā paramēśura. Those were his exact words, and they scared the living hell out of everyone… It's not what he said, it's the way he said it, how he looked—his eyes became blacker than a moonless night. His veins inflamed and his hair went white. Then, in a flash, after he said the words three times… Stuart was back to normal. It happened so quickly.

I don't think I've felt a chill like that since—

No, no, it's best to leave that in the past. What matters now is this big lummox, scaring the entire plane out of their wits.

His voice elevated when he said those words, and sounded as if he had a vocal modifier in his throat. I thought I was looking at something out of William Friedkin's personal diary.

Has he… been playing around with the occult?

No, seriously, something like this comes about when you delve into the magic arts. Call me weird, but I get into stuff like that.

The occult, mystic science, anything wiccan I'm into it. My family has ties to the **W** **icca** , so, in a sense, I'm a witch. That's how I know about these things, but—well, you'll come to know more about me in due time.

You only know me by what you see on television. Only a select few know of my unsaid truths, who I really am. It's common sense:

Lesser knowledge, fewer enemies. For that reason alone have I kept my identity shrouded in darkness, protecting those far, near and dear to me. As a lady, confidentiality is top-priority, not my… assets… or other simple things like that. "Women" pride their bosoms, rears and crotches. "Ladies"… we're above that.

As a lady, I'm more concerned about being strong enough to help myself and others. Strength… something a lady, no matter how frail, should possess. The same can be said for all men, including the alternatives.

With that said, I should speak to Stuart in his time of need.

"Hey, tough guy, we're here for you. Alright?

…Even if you feel alone, you've got us on your side. Always." I lean forward and give him a big hug, which he returns with his left hand.

"Thanks, Natalie. You're a good woman.

Theodore, you're a lucky bastard. Better treasure this one, you hear me."

TJ smiles, knowing how deeply I care about our friends.

To avoid making things awkward, considering I'm… heavy-chested… I retake my seat, cross my legs and fold my arms. Hopefully that did something to ease his spirit, but I can't put a situation like this on the backburner.

If what I'm sensing is real—

Everyone on this plane… is in grave danger.

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **S** **tuart's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

Everyone seems to be concerned about me… That's good. I wasn't seeking attention to begin with, and I don't know what's going on. As a matter of fact, I'm still at a loss of words—even after accepting Natalie's kindness.

I probably wouldn't have made it this far without everyone else.

From the indies to the big leagues, I'm not a one-man success story. Only a few of us can say that with a straight face, and I'm not one of the few.

Still, it's better this way. Honestly, it is.

As a recovering punk, I'm not disgruntled nor do I have a poor view of the world. That's because I had people there to support me, which makes all the difference.

Loneliness breaks the spirit and hardens the heart. Its effects polarize and find variation only when company becomes too much of a bother. Yes, loneliness can become a good thing… for a few, just like the aforesaid.

Learning how to balance out these extremes… That makes and breaks a man more than doing things one at a time, despite the latter having its difficulties.

The safest thing to do is undoable:

Doing nothing at all, but if that happens, we can't live. We can't exist… We would embrace death, becoming a faded memory.

"—!" I hear the restroom door open in the back.

Looking over my shoulder, I can see one of our resident Punjabis leaving the little room… **Y** **uvraj** **D** **hesi** , better known as **J** **inder** **M** **ahal**.

Nice fellow, very easy to talk to but a bit of a mouthy bastard at times—not too different from Stephen.

Stephen and I butt heads every now and then, but we're chums nonetheless. Good drinking partner, keeps a bloke company at the pub; though, I'm the one who has to escort him home… He occasionally goes overboard, and, trust me, there's nothing livelier than a wasted Irishman—like that pasty bastard.

"—Salutations, Mr. Bennett." Yuvraj earns my attention as he passes me by, leaving a deafeningly cold sensation in his wake.

"—?!"

What the—?!

It's cold… It's cold... Why is it so—?

Dammit, what's wrong with me? My entire body feels as if it's been immersed in ice water… It hurts just to breathe… What manner of ailment is this?!

Then, I hear Yuvraj say something, his voice reverberant.

"Distort… **C** **lockwork** **O** **range**." With these words, the atmosphere "distorts," for the lack of a better term.

* * *

 _ **Ending Theme: Love Is A Battlefield**_

 _ **Artist: Pat Benatar**_

* * *

A curious air of a deep orange color consumes everything, spreading from his body like a virus leaved of its restrictions—! My god, what is this?

Yuvraj turns to me, while no one else seems to be moving—

Wait. Nobody's moving but us?

"Mr. Bennett, time… has stopped." With these words does the cold leave my body, allowing me to stand from my seat.

"—Yuvraj… What is…

Care to explain what's happening, Mr. Dhesi?"

Then, he laughs… much unlike he has in the past.

"Mu, fufufufufufu…!"

So eerie… I've never seen him behave this way in the past.

Yuvraj's laughter is wholesome and warm, nothing like this. I've know the fellow to be quite the charmer as well, if not a bit dishonest with himself. His mannerisms are normally like that of a distinguished gentleman… with an opinion, a broad one.

I dare to speak, petrified where I stand, "Yuvraj… come on good fellow…

What's going on? Talk to me, please. Say something—"

It's rather ironic that I'm imploring him like this. Dawnavan and our friends must've had done so many times before this… whatever it is.

I turn away, and observe everyone on the plane… How lively yet eternal they appear… It's as if they'll break if touched, gently or roughly.

—This delicacy.

Have I taken it for granted? Am I… that much of a horrible person?

"You shouldn't turn your eyes from me, Mr. Bennett."

His breath… I—It's at my neck?!

In a split second is a long weapon held to my throat—!

It appears like… an ornate pata?

I'm no believer of terrorist or chaos theories, but this is…

I turn my head leftwards, and… There he is, Yuvraj, glaring at me!

"You're a 'good fellow,' too, Mr. Bennett, and… that is why…

—I must kill you."

* * *

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

 **When the moon rises,**

 _The voice that spoke to me in the shower, what it said held great truth: I am now pit against a colleague I held to the highest regard. Yuvraj, why…_ _Why you of all people?_

 _The truth is ugly indeed, but greater things lie therein. To that extent do I awaken…_ _to a power transcending reality itself._

 **Next time on The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT:**

 **:O:**

 **:O: Sol Invictus :O:**

 **:O:**

 _The conquest for unity continues._


	7. A Special Moment With: Stuart

**:O:**

 **:O:** **A s** **pecial** **M** **oment** **W** **ith… :O:**

 **:O:**

* * *

—Hello there, e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e…!

…

Ahem—!

Excuse me for being silly there, I'm nervous. Not used to this sort of thing.

Anyway, how are you, viewers? As you should know by now, my name is Stuart—Stuart Alexander Bennett, better known as "Wade Barrett". It's a pleasure to speak with you all, since I might not make it—

Hm—? Why not, you wonder?

Do you honestly believe I, in real life, am some kind of superhuman? Given this is fanfiction, but, seriously, it'll take a miracle… That *crazy* Punjabi goat has a pata to my throat—oh, wait, that rhymes…

Tell me, everyone. Do you think I'd make a great poet? Perhaps a musician?

I could see my big head on an album cover, looking like "HAVE SOME COFFEE, BITCHES!"… Charming, so to speak. _***snort***_

Stop looking at my nose! That's rude… Honestly, of all the nerve.

—Now my ears?

Look! I'm not some pin up girlie man, so lay off, will you?

Anyway, enough playing around, this is serious.

For those of you who don't know what a "pata" is… Basically, it's a gauntlet with a 41" blade attached to the fist. It's rather light for some like myself, but, for smaller blokes like Yuvraj—oh, now I'm being rude.

Well, so much for decorum, right? I mean, after all, you can't judge a book by its cover, even if the bastard's making himself look like a terrorist… Then again, if he's a headhunter from the church, wouldn't that make sense?

Any person, group, or organization that uses violence or threats thereof are considered "terrorists". They come in all shapes, sizes, forms, persuasions and colors. Even a group allied to ridicule or slander are deemed as such.

—Don't look around, make faces or act impertinent, you'll only make yourself look suspicious. Speaking of "suspicious," what to make of Yuvraj being a warlock… I personally wouldn't have guessed it.

One thing's for certain:

The bastard has my attention, and probably my number. _***sniff***_

…Why do I smell fish? Tilapia? No, wait, salmon?

I can't tell… I'm weird like that. Don't mind me.

As far as announcements go:

This portion of our story has been dubbed the " **L** **ove** **I** **s** **A** **B** **a** **ttlefield** " arc. Don't ask me why, but, apparently, the author has a thing for 80's classics… There's nothing wrong with that. Why, most of my favorite hits are from my youth, so I'd be a fool to pass judgment on anyone with a taste for retro music.

I must say this rendition is living up to its focus, much unlike the original. By the way, many thanks for your support… In my honest opinion, this fanfiction makes life in the real world leave something to be desired. Why, I can imagine it now, us, going toe-to-toe with a bunch of monsters… Can't say we'd survive, but the thought of it would make a great production. Wouldn't you agree?

Anyway, the story continues where we left off. Anticipate several special moments in the near future. Oh, and no breaking of the fourth wall intended. This is just a little "door-opening" for everyone, getting to know each other and whatnot.

Here's hoping we pull through, and that Yuvraj doesn't skin me alive.

It's been fun, but the show must go on. Be peaches and wish us luck, will you?

Until next time… May God be with you.

* * *

 _ **Opening Theme:**_ _ **Heaven in the Hell**_

 _ **Artist: Mizuki Nana**_


	8. Act 2: Sol Invictus (A)

**~ Act 2 ~**

 **[Sol Invictus]**

 _The unconquered sun._

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **D** **awnavan's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

So cold… So hard to move…

Moments ago, I was going to inquire about Natalie's engagement, and, perhaps, discuss a few… other things.

—How do you say "no" to the love of your life? What prerequisites are in order? Methods, anything at all?

I know most would question my sanity. Me, in this moment, worried about something so trivial. Our lives aren't promised in this state, and yet—the only thing I can think about… is him.

Stuart, the man I can't say "no" to.

He's the first to ever make me feel this way. It's like an unworded spell, a charm, one I can't disenchant even if I wish it away… with all of my heart.

Our lives and all others on this plane… So much is at stake.

—I can see him, Mr. Dhesi threatening Stuart with a weapon I've never seen before. A man normally so relieving to converse with.

The atmosphere has taken upon a deep orange color. A peculiar air that spreads from Mr. Dhesi in a viral manner.

"Distort… Clockwork Orange," his words, a spell perhaps. They're just as frightening as what Stuart said minutes ago… "Mainū tuhānū bēnatī, jaga dā paramēśura" is a phrase that means "I implore you, god of war".

A year ago, Mr. Dhesi told me something about these words:

It's a spell preceding the 1st century. These words beseech Karthikeya, the Hindu god of war—a deva so fearsome, so dominant and unstoppable.

Mr. Dhesi entertained me with stories of magi and warlocks. He was so well-detailed, yet concise enough to keep me entranced.

His stories were magnetizing, over a cup of coffee or during other quiet moments of the sort… I remembered everything he said.

Karthikeya is a deva likened to a demon for obvious reasons. Those seeking vengeance or victory in battle make a contract with the deva. Success is more than guaranteed… It's unavoidable, frighteningly so.

My ears serve me well, as I overhear Mr. Dhesi say to Stuart, "You're a 'good fellow,' too, Mr. Bennett, and… that is why…

—I must kill you."

Wha—?! K—Kill… him…

Mr. Dhesi… The proof was there in front of me for so long…

I shouldn't be this shocked, I should be angry!

At this very moment, I should take a risk for Stuart's sake, and—and… that's exactly what I'll do!

I was much too caught up in details, my emotions for Stuart and trying to make sense of everything. Perhaps it's the kind of heart I have or maybe even this atmosphere, but—his arm… I must pull his arm away!

I just have to move…

Move, Dawnavan… Move… *Move*…

…You can beat this…

MOVE YOUR GODDAMNED BODY, DAWNAVAN!

 **:O:**

 **:O: Yuvraj's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

"MM—?!" What is this inconceivable rise in power?

Moments ago, I sensed nothing, felt nothing at all, and now…

Where… is this **Existential Force** coming from?

"—STUART!" What the—?!

He spoke… Mr. Crowley yelled out his lover's name?!

I look over my shoulder to see him rising from his seat—!

Wh—What is this sudden change? How can someone with no power at all move in *my* territory? Has he… Has he discovered—no, there's no way he would know about something like that!

He shocks me even further, grabbing and swaying my blade away from Mr. Bennett's throat in a perfect circle… Such precision… Mr. Crowley is moving in my territory as if it's a walk in the park! Also… Also, I…

I… can't move! He's restraining me?

*How is that possible*?!

"D—Dawnavan… you…" Words escape Mr. Bennett's lips in a breath of confusion. Traumatization, curiosity, discombobulation, amazement… His emotions are so amassed that he's incapable of moving from where he stands.

Mr. Crowley demands of him, "Stuart, run, now!"

"Let go of me!" I try to break free, but… He's strong… Much stronger than me. This is absurd! Mr. Crowley is an inch smaller than me, but as his daily regimen returns to mind, it starts to make sense.

Mr. Crowley frequents the gym with Mr. Bennett and their friends, so it's only natural that he'd be this strong, despite his slimmer frame. Still… This power… It isn't human… It's more than that! This can only mean—!

"Stuart, what are you waiting for? I can't do this much longer…

I… I don't know what's going on… and I'm sorry…" He's monologuing at a time like this? He's also crying… These feelings… He's breaking apart from more than just defying the laws of my territory.

Mr. Crowley… You're *this* strong?

You're taking the brunt of your restrictions… Your body is lacerating, blood dampening my clothes… All because you love him?! Madness!

"Stand back, Mr. Crowley. Right now!

I… I honor your feelings…

—but I must kill him, despite that!"

He defies me, blood dripping from his mouth, "N—No… This isn't like you…

Mr. Dhesi, please… stop it… STOP THIS, I BEG OF YOU!"

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stuart's P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

What escalates before my eyes? Dawnavan—

He's dying… Trying to save *me*?

His skin lacerates by the second, blood dripping… This is… This is far worse than any nightmare I've ever had. More terrifying than what I saw this morning!

"Mr. Crowley, since you won't release me… You leave me no choice…" Yuvraj's words are low and cold, as if he's reached wit's end.

He lifts his head, his eyes an emissive deep orange, "Release… **Timesplitter**!"

Then, the worst happens:

Yuvraj causes everything and everyone within the plane… All is cast into oblivion as fading cascades of blood, bone and flesh—save ourselves…

My god… WHAT THE HELL?!

"—Mr. Bennett." He speaks to me… He *dares* to speak my name after what he's done?! He… This heartless FUCKER—!

"Y—Yuvraj… Damn you…" I want to kill him… I want to take his life…

I want to make him suffer… I WANT HIM DEAD!

He even dares to look at me with that smug grin of his, "What's wrong, Mr. Bennett? Are you angry with me?

Is your anger due to me erasing everyone on this plane, or because you were too weak and afraid to stop me? Mu, fufufu… I wonder, I wonder, I wonder…"

"You 'erased' them? You make it sound so light, as if you've done *nothing* at all. Yuvraj, you—I've *always* had my doubts about you!"

"Mu, fufufu… Doubted me did you?

—Then, why did you hesitate?"

"Why? Because I—"

"—am a terrible person, just like all half breeds." Such xenophobia is nothing short of insanity. I'm one to talk, though… I may have said nice things about him, but I never trusted Yuvraj because… I—

My heart… It's breaking…

This is horrible… So painful…

Yuvraj made everyone smile.

So kind, so warm, intelligent and easy to converse with. He behaved in the manner of an elder, wise and comforting. It was beautiful… An instant attraction.

It's not anger I feel, but disappointment. To know one we allowed into our world would do something like this: That's not something a person can overcome in mere seconds. It can't be overlooked, ignored or escaped.

It's too real… It's too hurtful…

 **:O:**

 **:O: Yuvraj's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

—Mu, fufufufu… That look of despair. Priceless!

Mr. Bennett… You have given me what I've wanted for so long.

I only had to take everyone away from you, casting them into the depths of—well, even I don't know where they are.

Maybe they're somewhere out there… In the far reaches of the unknown.

My existence, Clockwork Orange, bends the laws of time and space.

I can do whatever I wish… Storing objects and people in the unknown is but a fraction of my power.

My contract enables me access to the demon's weapons, one presently in my hand, but—no, it's much too soon. I want to make him suffer more.

"Mr. Bennett, what are you thinking?"

"—"

Silence, proof of his defeat—

Hm? What is this?

"Haa, ha, ha… haaaa…" Mr. Bennett… is crying?

This big fool is crying? Really? Good… good, good, good… GOOD!

"Beautiful, Mr. Bennett. Show me more…" My current release, Timesplitter, enables access to the unknown. With but a simple willing can I open a hole to the said dimension… with a wave of a limb or an object.

I retreat my pata and pull from the unknown… a savuku! It's a Tamil word for "whip," which is used for domestic purposes and hand-to-hand combat. It favors a mid-range game, which is perfect—because I want to have a little fun with Mr. Bennett. I… want to see him despair more, *more,* MORE!

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stuart's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

It hurts… It hurts more than physical pain…

Yuvraj tortures me with a whip, lashing me, breaking me, making me—everyone… Where have you gone?

This whip means nothing to me, no matter how badly it hurts.

The thought of losing so many people…

That's a pain far worse than a failure like me dying. I… couldn't do anything. They were right there in front of me, and I… couldn't do anything at all!

"GAH, HUH, GAH… GAH—!" I'm bleeding… I'm dying…

This isn't your father's spanking. This is violence meant to kill with time.

Yuvraj strikes with a force no normal man can implement. His whip rises and falls, cutting my flesh, piercing the senses and immobilizing me. My entire body is stunned to the core… A thrashing beyond anything imaginable!

His laughter… His voice…

"More… More… More… MORE… MORE, MR. BENNETT, MORE!" Yuvraj cries not just from his gut, but from the heart, as if he were suffering on the inside… As if he desperately needs my pain. It's… so pathetic.

I pity him… I… I pity him? Why?

After all he's done, I can't help but feel sorry for the bastard. Just listening to him laugh breaks me more than his whip… Yuvraj, what's wrong with you? Why are you pushing yourself so much? I… I know, I should be wondering how all of this is possible, same for the voice from this morning and what it told me.

The blood… My blood—that of… vampire lineage?

Everything is falling into place:

It's as the voice said. The church is after me… Yet not once did I hear Yuvraj say anything about the church. It's as if… Has he come to do this of his own free will?

 **:O:**

 **:O: Yuvraj's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

That's enough… I'm satisfied…

With a sharp pull, my suvuku coils in my right hand. "—!"

Look at him… Mr. Bennett looks as if he's lost consciousness. How typical.

Dhampirs are nightwalkers by name alone. They're still human, which makes them susceptible to human weaknesses… Much like myself, ironically.

I'm traumatized, broken by sins of the past.

This is mostly due to my contract… Making a pact with the god of war, a deva much darker than a demon, is a testing thing to one's soul. As such, I am susceptible to Karthikeya's bloodlust… What it wants, I give it.

To satisfy the demon, I seek despair. The best kind is the unexpected, something that rises from the ashes of nothing, pulling one's soul deeper… Deeper… Deeper into the depths of confusion, anguish and fear.

Consternation, shaking the spirit until it immobilizes. Mr. Bennett gave me this, and—mu, fufufufufufu… Thank you, Mr. Bennett.

Karthikeya had to be satisfied, and you did that for me. Now, I will kill you.

By the power of my existence, Clockwork Orange, I retreat my savuku into the unknown… and take into my hand… the katar I used those ages ago. Beautiful, ornate and lustrous. The god of war smiled upon me even then, whispering to me, beckoning me to do its bidding. With this katar will I finally find peace.

As an honorable warlock, I find it best to wish Mr. Bennett a proper farewell.

"—Goodnight, sweet prince. It's been fun."

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stephen's P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

The darkness of the unknown… A terrible sight it is, makes one feel alone. Hope seems so far out of reach. Ungraspable, a fading memory.

I've heard tales about this place from my mom. Aye, an old-wives' tale, a place where the spirit sinks when despair comes knocking at your door… It's no laughing matter and nothing to be taken lightly. This isn't a lassie's gobbing.

This is real… So many people are suffering around us, and Dawny's unconscious in my arms… This is a nightmare. Here I call myself trying to be a "big brother" to him and Stu, and I couldn't even do anything to stop this.

A fellow of my status, incapable? I must be going senile!

"How's his wounds looking?" Reflexes call for my head to turn, but I can't do that right now… I'm nursing Dawnavan using my existence, **Green Day**.

Aye, I'm a nightwalker like Dhesi, Stu, and… Dawny as well. An old one, too, surviving an age long forgotten.

As a survivor of that fateful day, when the church burned Frederic at the stake, I feel like—I've a responsibility to carry out. Stu looks so much like Frederic that it breaks my heart and mends it… Over and over again.

Me and Natalie, or, perhaps I should call her—no, no, no, I had better not bring up old stuff. Need to keep my mind focused on healing, not things that happened five centuries ago.

"He's coming along fine. Dawny's always been a fighter." I can recognize her voice from anywhere… Natalie, the boss lady, really knows how to empower a fellow.

Using an existence like Green Day is tricky for new bloomers. It's a "parasite" originating from my body, but its effects depend on my overall mood. I can heal the wounded, but I can't bring back the dead. As far as self-defense, well…

Chechecheche… That's not a problem for an old expert like me.

What? I have to laugh at myself… All those years in priesthood and I'm still the same. I live for the thrill of the thrill—a good fight. Vampires are strange like that, not much different from our fictionalized selves… We don't need blood unless our existence is weak, same thing goes for the whole sunlight part.

This applies to all nightwalkers… We don't have weaknesses unless we're at our limit, which isn't an ordinary thing. Oh, and, stab me with a fork when say this, but… Dawnavan's blood tastes really good… He's certainly one of *them*.

Theodore taps my shoulder, "Erm, doctor, don't mean to be rude, but…

Why do you look like that?"

"Like what, TJ?"

"—like you're aroused."

"…Shut up, idjit. His type has sweet blood, so it's an endeavor… and…

Just leave me be, alright? I won't let anything happen to him…

…Got to do the whole 'big brother' thing right, you know."

I'm the last one… of my family…

I married ages ago, had two little ones, but—that didn't last long. The **Old Man** wouldn't let that happen.

It's like vampires aren't meant to be happy in his eyes. We're just killing machines under his tenure, his watch, his word, nothing else… I was the first to love a human. She was my everything, as was her family and friends… **Elianna** , my wife, died in defense of my name before a court of bloodsucking fools.

They slaughtered her… They slaughtered my children, their friends, our friends, and by the time it was over… 57 people died because I loved Elianna. Everyone, they, they—when I saw her face, and how she loved Frederic…

Maribel, a good lass you were. You defied everything, even yourself, for that silly bastard… Loved you both I did… I was so happy when you two got married, but then those *maniacs* had to come and ruin everything. 20 days we fled from them, until they cornered us, and—Frederic sacrificed himself so much.

Yeah, I remember what he told me, _"Paddington, these monsters want me, not you._

 _Go… Escape with your life, and protect my family, our friends. Please!"_

I wanted to punch him dead in the gob.

Eluding the church for that long, almost a month, and he wanted to split up? Frederic was so damn devoted that he blatantly put his life on the line. He… That self-righteous fool… He did the right thing, and was burned for it.

The fables are true to an extent. About we vampires.

Sunlight doesn't kill us instantaneously. We're weak to it, yes, but it won't do us in unless we're overexposed to it… Post the expending of existential energy.

For an old fool like me to survive in the sun for five centuries, well… I'm not only electrifying on television. As a nightwalker, there's a lot of things up my sleeve, and my existence has never been stronger. Saving my little fellow here from dying, no problem, no problem at all… I'm almost done… Almost…

 **:O:**

 **:O: Theodore's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Precision, patience, posture, and practice.

Watching this old timer do his magic is thrilling… If not a bit unnerving, especially when he starts looking like—a pervert.

Nightwalkers like me are sensitive towards things like that.

Still, I can only respect the doctor, especially since he's my boss. Dr. Farrelly is the head of Infinity's medical department and specializes in surgeries like this one.

I still can't believe Dawny had the will to break the laws of the warlock's territory. It was incredible, emotional, something you'd see in a box office hit… If only we had that kind of power, that kind of passion, the church's tyranny would be ancient history by now. Awakening their existences—is our only hope.

Come on, doctor, you've almost got it… Just a little more. I can sense Dawnavan's life force. It's getting stronger… He's a fighter just like the doctor said.

"…COUGH—!" Excellent! He's waking up!

Dawny… That's our little bro. Good job.

I know it'll do the big guy some good, seeing his lover alive.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Natalie's P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

You might as well consider working for the WWE a part-time job.

We, Infinity, continue the legacy of not just Frederic and Maribel, but everyone who has ever loved. Family, friends, associates, colleagues, passers-by, the entire planet itself… The will to love should be an "infinite" thing.

Love is universal and should *not* be persecuted by any means. To protect love and those who practice the true meaning of it: That is the Infinity way.

Frederic… Maribel… Christopher… Agnes…

Yes, even Agnes found herself under an umbrella of hatred.

I lived long enough to see it all. Me and Paddington, my dearest friend, a man I consider a father—though I'd never tell him that. It's much too embarrassing, plus he's trouble enough as it is.

The former cleric that christened our organization.

Paddington, myself, along with the duo **Whitesnake** , we're the founders of Infinity. Ironically, everyone went from addressing me as "your majesty," "excellency," and "grace" to—"boss lady". I don't have a problem with it, but, as a former queen, it's a little…

Well, it's strange, but sort of cute.

"…S—Stephen—where am I?" I overhear Dawnavan trying his very best to speak from my position. I'm presently aiding our human passengers, since my existence, **Wild Orchid** , can also heal wounds. Considering humans can't see our abilities, due to their lack of existential force, it looks like I'm doing nothing but holding people in my arms. However—there's more to these fuchsia-colored flames than meets the eye.

Stephen eases his patient, "You're safe, Dawny. Stay down.

If you move now, you'll really be done for."

"D—Done for? What… What do you mean by that?"

"You're a tough fella, crazy in love. Nothing wrong with that, but…

Next time, Dawny, try not to act so rashly. Alright?"

"—What did I do?"

"I'll explain later. For now, concentrate on getting better.

Stu's fighting outside this place." Dawnavan motions out of fear, but the doctor keeps him grounded by will of his existence. "None of that. Medical practice is tough work on old fellas like me. So, please…

Rest your head a little while longer. Okay?"

Green Day does its magic, pacifying Dawnavan with a spray of its pollen. One little sniff knocks you out cold… Charming, but a bit rude, if you ask me.

Still, Yuvraj's motives are… rather confusing.

He's nowhere in the **IDB** , the **Infinity Database**. I couldn't find his profile no matter how much I searched. Everything about him is a mystery.

I don't know what's happening on the other side, but Stuart's definitely not on the winning end right now… Against a power like that…

I want to cry… I don't want to lose that boy… I…

To see that face die a second time—I couldn't bear it!

Dear God… Please, save my friend. Please, God, save him, please!

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stuart's P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

I'm dying… I'm dying, and—everything feels cold…

My entire body… Everything is going numb…

Why? Why did it have to end like this?

Humph—! I was a fool from the start, defeated before anything else. I… I can't fight him… Not like this, not as I am now.

Not even… Not even if… I…

My heart is failing… My brain is shutting off…

Everyone… I'm sorry… Goodbye…

 _"Stuart, it's not over yet. Open your eyes."_

Hm…? That voice… The one from before…

 _"You can kill me for this later, but… I hereby release your blood._

 _Stand, scion of love, and shine your divine light!"_ Shine… My divine light?

Wait… My body… The darkness enveloping my eyes… Everything is warm?

It feels—so good… It feels like I'm basking in the rays of a springtime sun. My back against the grass, the wind brushing me, so comforting… I feel more alive than ever before… What is this sensation?

 _"—Stuart. Call my name."_ Another voice, but that of a woman. " _—Stuart, please. Call my name."_

My mind is coming to… My heartbeat is returning… The cold is almost gone. No longer do I feel death creeping upon my fallen body.

This atmosphere, I can't see it, but I can feel it. The more I think about it, however, the more my eyes are exposed to a golden air. One that vents from my body and makes all other things seem so close. Not in a claustrophobic manner, but in a way that makes me feel like… I'm not alone… I feel one with the universe!

It feels like… These words…

This power feels like…

"—Enlighten… **Paradise** …"

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT :O:**

 **:O:**


	9. Act 2: Sol Invictus (B)

**:O:**

 **:O:** **Y** **uvraj's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

"—Enlighten… **P** **aradise** …"

W—WHAT—?! Mr. Bennett just… His body is…

My katar is covered in his blood. He should be dead!

I mutilated this fool… I reveled in the sound of his screams… So, why…

WHY DID HE JUST SPEAK?! HOW IS THAT POSSI—!

"—!"

…Wait… That's impossible…

Was that… an **E** **xisten** **tial** **C** **ry**?!

"—Yuvraj." He spoke again… The severed insides, blood, bone and flesh… It's all amassing, regathering, his skin is regaining its color…

This is the power of immorality. The proof of a nightwalker.

I dare to breathe, "I—Impossible… You're…

Mr. Bennett… Have you—*awakened your existence*?"

One of this caliber… One that defies death, the laws of physics, everything, even going as far as to correct—this is… Madness!

The half bred monster stands before me, his territory expanding as an enchanting gold… It's… It's so beautiful. I can't look away or close my eyes. Mr. Bennett…

…Is… this why he fell in love with you? Is your soul this…

"—Mr. Dhesi!" He calls my name with elevated tone, in the same manner as me… Mocking me… Perhaps his manner of personal revenge.

I choke on my words, "Y—Yes… Mr. Bennett…"

"God is not pleased with you. *No* god is, not even yours…

They sent me back here… *to slaughter your psychotic arse*!"

In the blink of an eye, he's gone… Wait. He's gone?!

The speed of a vampire and the will of a human… I can still sense him, but I can barely even do that. So fast… Even I, a warlock, am consternated. Astounded.

"—Where are you looking, Mr. Dhesi?" His voice is right behind me! His breath is on my neck… The irony… He's using the same manner of intimidation, turning my tactics against me, and… It's working.

I'm terrified… Why am I—why… WHY?!

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stuart's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

There. That should teach the bastard, calling my name like that. It pisses me off, "Mr. Bennett," as if we're not on a first-name basis.

Now then, to learn him some manners…

"—Lesson, lesson, *lesson start*!" First, I'll throttle the bastard to make sure his throat goes soar. I don't know how I'm able to move this fast, but—it's done well for me thus far.

"Guh, ah, ack… AWK!" Listen to the bastard choking in my grasp, fighting to catch his breath—wait, my body… What the deuce?

It looks different… Have I lost a little weight and gotten tighter?

Is this why… No, can't be. Must be my eyes playing tricks on me again.

"S—Stu… art…"

He choked my first name. There… That's the Yuvraj I know.

"What is it?"

He chokes, before finding the strength to speak, "I… can't die like this…

—I must… please the demon… at all costs…

Release… **Eureka Genesis** …"

 **:O:**

 **:O: Yuvraj's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

This man has become a threat, something I'm used to overcoming. My contract needs to be freed of all its restrictions… It's the only way to defeat…

…An **Existence of the Sun** , the paramount of the **Spirit** class.

Mr. Ben—no, Stuart is no ordinary nightwalker. Better yet, he's the first known half breed to invoke an existence of this caliber.

I wonder… Who did Stuart make a contract with?

—Humph—! No matter.

Now that my existence has been fully released, the demon Karthikeya is free to do as it pleases. Eureka Genesis rewrites my genetic structure, granting me the blood of devas. Within moments do I transcend the darkness of despair…

A void of the blackest pitch, where no virtue may enter…

I, in mind, body and soul, become the demon.

Skin like the cosmos. Hair whiter than the moon. Eyes golden like the sun. Robes of the great devas, ornate with precious jewels. The vel of the god of war in my hands, hungering for blood… For more despair, for more violence…

Stuart, you may have invoked your existence, but—can it best the god of war? Humph—! We shall see about that.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Karthikeya, the Hindu god of war. Interesting… Now, *this* is how one is introduced to existential warfare.

Call me a sadistic old fool, but nothing beats office snores better than a good fight.

Reminds me of the old days, back when I was living it up in the forest… Before the church came and burned everything down, reducing the **Sidhe** tribes to a few dozen. Murderous bunch they are… I'll have my revenge on them yet.

—Stuart, you've a lot of people at stake here. You can't afford to lose this one, so, please, learn the rules of your territory. Consult your contract, it'll tell you all you need to know… Use your inner strength. Hurry!

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stuart's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

The voice again… The one from this morning… It's telling me to consult my contract, to use my inner strength, but—the other voice.

Is my "contract" the voice I heard minutes ago?

"Call my name" it said…

Afterwards, I invoked Paradise… _"You called, Stuart?"_

"—?!"

It's back? So, the way to consult my—I see now.

 _"You're an excitable fellow, aren't you? Spirited ones like yourself are quite the handful, but exceptions are in order… Now, how may I assist you?"_

Yuvraj has gotten much faster, even faster than me. His javelin moves in a straight line, but with precision and skill that leaves little room for anything but evasion. It's as if I'm being assaulted by a legion of angry soldiers… One bad move and I'm dead.

Paradise, is there anyway to overcome this?

 _"You must release your sunlight."_

—Release my "sunlight" you say?

 _"It may 'sound' lackluster, all things considered, but this is your power._

 _You, Stuart… hold the sun itself in the palm of your hands._

 _You *are* the sun, Stuart, so shine your light."_

With these words said, I feel warmth enveloping my body. From head to toe, the sensation wells up, feeling as if it wishes to burst from my frame.

Then, the breadth of my body comes alive with a steamy vapor.

It doesn't hurt… It feels natural—like an extension of myself.

In these moments, time seems to slow down, and… No, I renege that statement.

Time has completely frozen!

I observe my surroundings… Even the plane itself has been immobilized.

Returning my attention to Yuvraj, he seems… Sad… He has ascended into this—*thing,* and he's gotten a lot stronger, but… I can't feel anything from him. It's like his soul has lifted from his body.

Well, no matter… I can't feel sorry for him any longer. He's done too much, crimes I wish to disremember, but—I can't. I don't want to do this, but I must… Yuvraj, I will have you see the sunlight!

"Release… **Sol Crusher**!"

 **:O:**

 **:O: Yuvraj's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Stuart… You're a nightmare… You've completely rewritten the laws of my territory and made it your own. I can't move at all!

Was it because… I released my existence completely?

No, it can't be. I've done this many times before… Perhaps I'm simply just outmatched. Me, engaging a nightwalker with an existence apexing the spirit class. Even in its **Blossoming State** , this existence—one of the sun called "Paradise," it's… Am I… Right, I won't survive this.

His blood is exciting… Upon Stuart's frame manifests what appears like… A quieted solar flare? It's there, but… It's tranquil, restrained by his willpower.

An existence is the dying will of one's soul. One's life must be spent in order to obtain such power because… It can only be achieved post-mortem. Yes, even I died making a contract with the demon Karthikeya, which is why it uses me so.

Still… Even after going so far, I'm only capable of so much… Stuart died and rose even stronger than the god of war… Madness. This is pure madness!

"Sorry, Yuvraj, but I have to kill you now. It's only fair…

You killed everyone on this plane, so you dying is fair, right?" He asks me this even as he is right now, ascended, high above me in more than just power. I don't get it…

How can he be so casual about this? Is he a fool? Has his awakening inebriated him, deteriorating mind and reason, making him nothing short of a maniac?

…No, that's not it… That's not it at all…

"—Forgive me, everyone…

Goodnight… Heartless bastard!" With ferocity does he drive his right fist through my heart, the strength of a vampire ripping through me easily! How ironic, everything… This turn of battle has been vexingly ironic. He called me a "heartless bastard" and literally made me into one… Such a dreadfully accurate end.

From the gash in my chest exhausts sunrays, which burn so deeply, as the darkness of death consumes my vision… Slowly… Slowly, as if mocking me, but—no, this is what I wanted.

Despair… Karthikeya…

Was it enough? Me, dying… Was it enough to satisfy your hunger?

It's stupid, but I find it best to say one last thing… before the darkness takes me for good. "—Good… bye… Stu… art…"

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stuart's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Yuvraj… You idiot… Why did you make me do this?

Paradise's light calms down, returning to the darkness of my soul.

I… I don't want to let him go.

Why, after everything that's happened? Seeing so much death, and, ironically, I chased after it… I became that which drove me to this extent. I died… I know I did, I felt my soul leaving my body, I felt it… I shouldn't be alive right now.

Instead, it should be him holding me, not the other way around. I… I value myself, but a dead man should remain dead, not roam about as if nothing happened at all.

At this very moment, I should be at peace in the afterlife, but… I'm not.

Am I… the walking dead? Have I become what fascinated me as a child? The fables and tales of darkness… I—yes, I am… I am one of them.

For things to escalate this quickly, was it fated? Was this meant to happen?

"—Stuart." This voice… Dawnavan?

It sounds near, yet so far away like a distant cry… Can it be?

In its wake, what was thought dead and gone… Everything, everyone returns in small explosions of shadows. Dawnavan, Natalie, Theodore, Stephen, our colleagues and superiors, and the lost portions of the plane's interior… The strange air leaves the atmosphere… Everything is back to normal, for the most part.

The only thing standing out… is Yuvraj, dead in my arms. Most are taken aback by what they see, mainly because I—I just killed a man.

Great… Nothing has changed… I'm still the same. I'm still that punk from back then, doing with life what I please. I've never killed anyone until just now, but…

"Let him go, Stu. We've got this." Stephen speaks to me so casually, as if I haven't committed a sin at all.

A few people from our company comes to assist with the body.

Wait… What's going on here?

 **:O:**

 **:O: Dawnavan's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

I learned everything when I was in deep sleep. Nightwalkers… Existence… Infinity… The Church of the Crimson Moon… An ongoing war to make either love or hatred absolute… Stephen showed me everything, told me everything using his parasitic existence. It's so horrible, so many people… I'm overwhelmed!

What's more confusing is that this wasn't an attack from the church.

Mr. Dhesi isn't—I mean *wasn't* affiliated with either sides. He was in this for self-satisfaction, or so Stephen believed. This attack was a joyride for Mr. Dhesi, no doubt to appease his contract… A warlock, a nightwalker that's still human, but ascended as a demon of unimaginable power. A magus that has obtained eternal life, under contract with a spirit from the great beyond.

I never imagined Stephen would be a doctor, given he's prone to accidents and has a record of being… Well, he's a bit reckless, but looks can be deceiving. Wittily enough, he's always been quite the charmer, so him being a vampire… I could see it, but with a little difficulty, given vampires are susceptible to sunlight.

Then, he explained more about existences and territories to me. It made sense… Nightwalkers can survive their weakness as long as their existences endure. Their territories are an extension of their dying will, given great influence over the atmosphere. The stronger an existence, the stronger a territory, the more a Nightwalker can overcome the odds pit against them.

He only told me what I needed to know. That's good enough for now.

* * *

 _ **Ending Theme: Love Is A Battlefield**_

 _ **Artist: Pat Benatar**_

* * *

At the moment, Stephen leaves with his group to repair Mr. Dhesi's corpse, with no promises unfortunately… Just as I feared before, nothing is promised, especially a life that was spent ages ago. Mr. Dhesi… I don't want him to go… I don't want him to die, not like this, even if… Even after all he's done, this isn't right!

He pushed himself so far for his contract, so much that it consumed him. Yet it wasn't enough to survive Stuart's existence… Yes, I can tell, especially since it takes an existence to beat one. No normal man could ever survive an encounter with a nightwalker. It's impossible because… Only those of lineage can survive death.

"—Stuart, will you be alright?" Listen to me, asking him that, as if it'll do anything to alleviate his pain. I comfort him with my arms, but that can only do so much. My body, my soul, everything that I am… I was repaired by Stephen's existence, so I'm spiritually sensitive right now.

As I am right now, I can feel how much Stuart is hurting. His spirit is crushed, humiliated, and his body feels so cold… Speaking of his body… Stuart looks a little different. He's lost weight and seems a little tighter, but I can tell it's him. He's still got that handsome face and a natural magnetism. He's Stuart, alright.

"Dawnavan… Can I rest in your arms?"

"Of course, Stuart."

"I'm so tired… I just don't want to wake up anymore…"

"You… want to 'die' in my arms?" I would laugh, but he's being serious. It's so cliche hearing him say something like that, but depression is depression.

"I miss him already… I killed one of our…

Please... Let me rest in your arms… I ask for nothing more."

Fine, I'll do it, but I'm not ready to let him "die" just yet. After all, he's already dead, so that's stupid of us to say… Alive or dead, I love him. I can't say "no" to this man, and I hate myself for that… A weakness that feels so *good,* it hurts.

Stuart… You big oaf…

How *dare* you push yourself this far for us… You damned heartbreaker!

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Oho? Look at what happened here. Shishishishishi…

That was incredible, scion of love!

You've accomplished this in your blossoming state, impressive, but this isn't the end of the road. Despair is only the breadth of what's to come… In the shadows have I watched you "blossom," hoping you'd awaken to this.

I've been there with you before, but it was only to protect you from the Old Man. Afterwards, we split ways for a while, but were eventually reunited… Only to separate once again. Such a sad partnership, kind of shady too, but now isn't the time to live in the past… You must become even more than this.

Your eyes must be opened wider… So, please, bare it a little while longer.

* * *

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

 **When the moon rises,**

 _The nightmare has only just begun. Once I awaken, I'll be made to see the ugly truth._

 _In the meantime, the world endures, and horrors befall the masses._

 _A new threat much greater than Yuvraj comes for us. My heart… The more truth I learn, the more it breaks._

 **Next time on The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT:**

 **:O:**

 **:O: The Man at the Door :O:**

 **:O:**

 _The conquest for unity continues._


	10. A Special Moment With: Dawnavan & Intro

**:O:**

 **:O:** **A s** **pecial** **M** **oment** **W** **ith… :O:**

 **:O:**

* * *

—Peekaboo, I'm here!

Tee-hee… I'm sorry. Where are my manners, right?

It's nice to meet you all. My name is Dawnavan Hilal Crowley, an original character created for this series.

I know, I know—another "OC," but all creations have their purpose. I am based on a very serious concept, which I won't get into at the moment because… Well, you'll learn more about me as the story progresses.

However, I will say that this is a genre of fiction that needs to be balanced out, so characters like me are necessary. Besides, if we keep things too bland and ordinary, where would the fun be in that? So… Yeah, you've an androgyne in your midst.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not vain nor am I into myself.

Also, omit what Stuart said about me a couple of pages back… I'm not the tidiest person when it comes to personal care, I'm actually a bit messy. He thinks I'm clean, but there's always room for improvement.

Furthermore, my background has roots to Dakar, the political and economical capital of Senegal in West Africa. I was born in Wellington, New Zealand, but my family moved to Leyland, Lancashire when I was 13. Ironically, I…

Let's just say I've known Stuart for a l-o-n-g time.

When I first met him, he was really distant and didn't talk much… It was your casual "hello and goodbye" sort of thing. We went through our separate trials, and—okay, why am I even talking about that?

How embarrassing!

Oh god, I can't stop blushing… He was tall, cute and so gentlemanly… I wanted to pinch his nose and wiggle his adorable ears! Stuart is just so drop-dead cute!

—Oh… my…

That's not a side of myself I like showing.

As you can probably already tell, I've my feminine qualities, but what man doesn't? If you pride your shell, you've insecurities like a woman. That includes frequenting the gym and sculpting oneself into a "chick magnet"... Honestly, I don't know why men call women "chicks," it makes them sound like cannibals.

 _ **"…**_ _ **Yes, I'd like to order a large box of chicks to go! KFC, Kernel Fucks Chicken, finger-licking good and PERKUMS POP IT!**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **—**_ _ **and a large CAMELTOE on the side, please!"**_

That popped into my head. Tee-hee…

Yeah, I'm weird like that, but can you blame me for the seizing the moment?

Anyway, we hope you're enjoying the L.I.A.B. arc. I'm not one for big titles, so I go with abbreviations to be more concise.

Oooh! It's so exciting!

I mean, seriously, did you catch that cool stunt I pulled off? Talk about the "miracles of love"—and not just for Stuart. My mind was focused on what was in front of me, but, as I tried my very best to reach Mr. Dhesi, images of loved ones raced through my head. It wasn't to benefit the self at all… I chose *their* lives over mine… When I love someone, I love them hard.

—Real hard.

Whoops! Sorry about that. Serious moment… This is supposed to be a cool down session, and here I am keeping things "toasty".

Enough formalities then. Ahem—!

Mr. Dhesi is presently under Infinity's care. Stuart is recovering from pushing his body to the limit, and, ironically, so am I… Only I'm awake to talk about it.

I can only wonder what troubles will come our way this time.

Either way, everyone, please, cheer us on. The conquest for unity continues.

See you later, my dears. Happy partings!

* * *

 _ **Opening Theme:**_ _ **Heaven in the Hell**_

 _ **Artist: Mizuki Nana**_

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*ring, ring… ring, ring… ring, ring…*_**

This early in the morning?

…Heh… I knew I should've deactivated this thing.

I've no interest in war or public affairs. Still, can't ignore the Old Man.

He'd have me lynched.

 ** _*ring, ring… ring, ring…*_**

 ** _*click*_**

I'm picking up this phone as if I actually give a rat's ass. Alright, composure time…

Ahem—!

"—Hello?"

 _"…Well, it's nice to hear your voice, rebellious one."_

Whoa, whoa, whoa! This isn't the Old Man.

This is… "—White Album?"

 _"Ah, kukukuku… Pleased to hear you remember me. Now then…_

 _Tell me. How're things looking on your end?"_

What *should* I tell him? The honest truth?

Tch—!

Naw, sorry… I don't hang with old fossils.

White Album, Father Kerrigan, whatever he wants to be called… I don't like the relic or none of my superiors. They're all square, not my type of crowd.

"…In a dark room, giving my eyes a rest… What of it, old man?"

 _"We've a mission for you—"_

"—that I'm not interested in. Sorry." I could care less about "missions," especially with the life I'm living… White Album thinks he can baby me just because I'm "the youngest cleric". Contacting me as if I want to talk to him, and for a mission.

Man… What a pain in the ass.

They're all the same… All they think about is their stomachs. Nonsense!

Nothing but nonsense!

 _"—You might want to rethink your choice, rebellious one."_

Rethink my choice? Listen to this bastard… Resorting to scare tactics, but I don't feel any *soul* in his words. This fossil's such a drag, man, I swear it.

"…Why should I? So you can chow down?"

 _"No, this is your chance…"_

"My chance? At what, old timer?"

 _"…*he* has awakened… the half breed…_

 _The scion of love…_ **The Count** _wants him dead or alive."_

The half breed… He's talking about… "You mean Big Ben?"

Yeah, I know about him. Every participant in this war does.

Big Ben, the man with the plan.

Love the guy, but I don't particularly care for his style. Not to mention he doesn't know how to handle his goods… Hasn't even given Dawny some good lovin' yet.

Oh, well, guess it wouldn't hurt to ask. "So… What, you want me to kill him?"

 _"—Bring his corpse to me. I'm nearby._

 _If I don't hear from you within 24 hours, I'll give you a ring._

 _Best to keep these things confidential. 'The lesser people know' and whatnot."_

Less than 24—why… This silly old dick is ticking me off!

"Just listening to you makes me *sick,* old timer. Seriously…

…Big Ben hasn't even *done* anything, alright… Old piss ants!

Why not just leave him alone? It's all cool, and besides he wants to—!"

What the—?! The *hell* is this coming out of—the receiver… I toss the device on my bed, shocked by what I see!

Is that… Is that a *ghost*?!

 _ ***hiss…***_

 _ ***moan… scream…! moan, scream…! moan…***_

I think I just pissed this old fossil off. For fuck's sake, this guy's just like those squares back in the old days… Can't take my persona, all bad vibes, no soul. Such a drag, bro.

 _ **"—Bring him to us, alive or dead."**_ Wha—?! The ghost…

It just spoke to me… With the old fossil's voice? Man, talk about one freaky existence.

With the message delivered, the ghost immerses into the receiver… The device cracks and defects, much like all machinery incompatible with an existence. Only special technology can synchronize with existential force, and a common landline isn't going to cut it. Might as well stick aluminum foil in the microwave if you're *that* reckless.

Man… This is going to suck…

Big Ben… Looks like I have to do scary things to you. Oh, yeah, it's gonna get crazy!

One look into my eyes, and… You'll fall… Dead!


	11. Act 3: The Man at the Door (A)

**~ Act 3 ~**

 **[The Man at the Door]**

 _There by midnight, gone by morning._

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Theodore's P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

Dublin, Ireland… Nice little place, and the fans are crazy about us.

The doctor won't be able to enjoy his stay though, not when duty calls. Work comes first, playtime second… Makes me reflect on myself quite a bit.

Currently, we're in the ER ward at the residential **Paul D. Hewson Medical Center**. Infinity owned, Infinity branded, named after the doctor's late master.

Dr. Hewson inspired Dr. Farrelly to put on a coat. It was the best job for him, given his nature and his love for helping others… Who'd thought it? A vampire giving life over taking it… We live in a strange world, but it's better this way.

Young people need those they can look up to.

So masterful… Repairing a man that should be long gone by now.

The warlock is as much a fighter as any nightwalker. Were he a human… He'd already be dead. Just looking at him… Stuart definitely had this guy's number.

None of us saw what happened, but we felt it. I could've used my existence, **Crazy Diamond** , to see what transpired, but… It would've been too dangerous.

Humans can't withstand the pressure of my existential force for extended periods of time. That's because I used it primarily for field work in my earlier career… A wild guy like me, one-half of the unstoppable duo **Hurricane** , can only watch from a distance.

I want to be like the doctor. I want to help the sick and dying, be strong enough to save lives… The way I am now, I'm too weak. So, I stand here, observing the doctor's magic.

"…I borrowed some cells from his bloodstream. Reproduced them. Closed the veins for a while to prevent any outside air from entering… Using a few of those cells, I was able to craft him another heart." I… can't believe what I just heard… The doctor is capable of *this* much? So strong… Doctor… Your existence shines like a diamond in my eyes!

His team takes care of the fundamentals, keeping the warlock's vitals in check and ensuring the body has the right amount of anesthesia. Even we nightwalkers feel pain, so it's best to keep the body numb. One shock and complications would pile up.

One of the team members reports, "Application successful, doctor.

His recovery rate… He's definitely the war god's contractor." **Diana King** , the head nurse of Infinity's medical branch. She's always at her best, along with **Love** , **Guerra** , and **Knightly**. Their teamwork inspires me—it really does.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stephen's Perspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

The warlock has the blood of a god coursing his veins.

This made things a lot easier… His cells are doing most of the work. A procedure this serious would be impossible if he were a normal fellow. Only thing I have to do is speed up the process of regeneration, which means… Right…

Even if he was killed, he'd gradually regenerate from the root.

To make a fellow like this dead and gone, you'd have to destroy the entire body. Not a single cell left behind or you're getting a sequel… Part 2, part 3, and the numbers would keep going until one gets things done right.

Stuart had absolutely no *idea* what kind of person he was up against. I wonder what gave him the heart to pull through—okay, that wasn't the best choice of words. Leave is up to old goats like me, bad form, partially senile. I'm still strong-bodied, but, considering how silly I've been acting, I'd say I'm halfway there.

"—There, it's done." Crafting a heart takes a lot of patience, especially since Green Day has a personality much like my own. Excitable when you let things escalate… Kind of like when we taste really sweet blood.

Now, to connect and open the veins…

 _ ***splick, splickt… splick, splickt…***_

"—"

It's tricky, real tricky, but everything works out. I just had to fuse the cells together and readjust the blood track a little. With his bloodstream back in order, all I have to do now is close up the fissure and let the war god do the rest. This requires a quick hand, but this is the easy part compared to what I just did… Thank goodness…

…After what the **Infinity Research Department** relayed to us…

I'm just glad the fellow will be alright.

We need someone like Dhesi on our side. He's valuable and not just in power alone.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Natalie's P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

There's an enemy among us. I ordered those morons at IRD to keep the news from the doctor until he completes the surgery, but… That's just me being a lady.

Honestly, I didn't want anything to happen to the warlock. I still don't, much like my stance with everyone affected the Old Man's power. Yes… The warlock was influenced by that maniac's existence, which still remains a mystery after all these years.

According to the IDB, Karthikeya *isn't* an evil deva nor does it require despair. It's an entity meant to empower its people, much like any other god. Everyone needs something or someone to give them hope, courage, peace of mind… The Old Man…

Unforgivable!

Back then, he played with the warlock by possessing his master's corpse!

…That wasn't the "power of immortality"…

It was the Old Man toying with his heart! Due to the Old Man's games, a sensible and kind magus with big dreams became a demon… A warlock… A magus that betrayed the tenets of the Sikh, ushering forth stigma that drove him from his homeland.

Yuvraj… No, Yamir…

Your life was thrown into disarray because of the church! I can't look past this!

"…Natalie, are you okay?"

"—?" Oh, I forgot I'm in the waiting room with Dawnavan.

Stuart is also recovering, despite his miraculous win.

A sub-team under Stephen's direction handles his case on the second floor.

His body needs nourishment and a lot of rest… Awakening to one's existence is a trying thing, especially if it lied dormant for a long time… Yes, Stuart's existence was quiet since the day he was born, and it took him dying for it to blossom.

I've yet to see what it looks like. Bet it's quite the sight for sore eyes.

"I'm fine, Dawny, just thinking." No… That won't be enough to ease Dawnavan's concern. He and Stuart witnessed what I wanted to keep away from them.

Personally, I didn't want them to get involved. They remind me too much of—*them*... The resemblance is uncanny, especially in Stuart's case.

If I were some lowlife wench, I'd say something like "it looks like Frederic had him all by himself," or something silly like that. My trauma for dealing with stupidity… Trauma…

Yes, this mentality seems to be the norm these days.

The church really left a dent on society, especially me… I choke at the thought of these kids having to deal with all this… It sickens me, knowing so many are against love. Sometimes, I feel like giving up, but, when I see their faces…

"—Dawnavan, can I ask you something?"

He backs from surprise, especially since this isn't an everyday thing.

"What is it, Nattie?"

"Now that you know about everything… Are you…

…Are you afraid of us?

You know… Us, being nightwalkers?" This is only a small portion of what I want to ask him, and it was hard to do that. I don't pride my nightwalker status… I should've been dead a long time ago, so, in a sense, I understood how Stuart felt before he went to sleep.

Being a nightwalker isn't a glamorous thing. Doesn't matter how flashy we look, how beautiful or terrifying… We're dead in our own way, inside and out. We're also prone to random moments of nostalgia, which becomes a bother after a while.

…Humph. Now that I think about it…

I've seen a lot, pre and post-mortem. Life, war, death, advancement, deterioration, jubilation, assimilation… Annihilation… I've even seen an entire civilization destroyed because the Old Man wanted to "have fun".

Fun… He thinks ruining lives is "fun"... What a disgusting man!

I can only imagine what he would do to kids like Dawnavan.

"—I can't put all nightwalkers in the same bunch.

If you wanted to do something to us, you would've done it by now.

You're a strong and beautiful vampire lady… You could rend us to bits if you wanted, but you didn't, so I can't think any differently about you." So innocent, so naive, he's definitely the reincarnation of my goddaughter… It's as if he carries her heart and Stuart only looks like Frederic. A fair trade, give or take.

I find it proper to humbly reply, "Thanks, Dawny, you're a peach.

You can always count on us to protect—"

"—I don't want that." Oh! Well, scratch what I was about to say… He looks serious. That scrunched up nose like Maribel, eyeing me for a spell.

"So, what *do* you want, Dawny?"

"I want to help you fight… Stuart… All of you…" He wants in, does he? That's asking quite a lot… Quite a lot indeed.

I can only be honest with him, "You're not ready, Dawny.

If a person like Dhesi or one of the clerics get a hold of you…"

…I don't want to imagine it… The horrors they'd make him experience.

 _ ***sob… sob…***_

I never want to see these kids suffer. It'd be the end of me… Really, it would.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Dawnavan's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

—Oh, look at what I've gone and done! I made Natalie upset… Here I was trying to be the supportive one, and the only thing I did was make her cry.

"I'm sorry, Natalie… I was only trying to—!" Wait… She's not crying normal tears… Natalie… She's *bleeding* from her eyes?!

I'm cold… I'm so cold with fear. What should I do?

She casually wipes her eyes, with a smile nonetheless, "It's fine… You didn't upset me…

I just care about you kids. I really do… Oh, boy…

This is a bit sudden, but you see it for yourself." Honestly, I don't know what to make of this… I can only imagine what becomes of a vampire if they cry too much.

"—So, you bleed from the eyes when you cry?"

"All vampires do. That's why we're so odd-acting most of the time…

…If we cry too much or lose too much blood in any way…

Even around a nice lady like me, you wouldn't be safe. It's either we replenish the blood we loss or die… For good." So… This is why Natalie usually smiles a lot.

She's hiding herself from pain so she won't cry. So she won't hurt any of us.

Natalie and Stephen are two of several vampires I know about. This is thanks to the latter's existence, Green Day… He revealed a lot to me, more than what I was prepared for.

To think vampires would be this miserable… It hurts. I want to hug them.

A person that would die if they expressed their feelings… That's too horrible!

"I want to fight… So you can feel…" I dare to say these words to her. Call me anything you want, label me, burn me alive… No one should have to live like that.

"—So I can feel, you say. Why?"

"…It doesn't matter… Things like this should be natural.

Natalie, I… So that all nightwalkers can embrace their hearts…

I want to fight. This is what I've decided." That sounds super cool, but I didn't say that to show off. I truly value the right to feel… Even the dead should freely use their hearts.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Natalie's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

What was I thinking? I forgot… Maribel was a courageous lady, so, if this child inherited her heart, his mettle makes sense.

A heart for the living and the dead. A strong weapon, through and through.

I can't pass this chance up.

"—Dawnavan, *impressive*. This is the Infinity way.

You've just stolen my heart. So, it's only best to welcome you aboard.

Please, give me your dominant arm." He responds, giving me his right arm… I take his extended wrist into my grasp, and, with a concentration of my existence, I adorn him with the symbol of Infinity—a charm… **The Golden Phönixkreuz**.

As the founding mother of Infinity, this is the highest honor.

After all, I am, as everyone calls me, "the boss lady". Ohohohohoho!

My newest radical is amazed by how much detail I put into his charm.

"Natalie, this is… It's beautiful!"

"Such is love, but even love can be ugly.

Infinity's duty is to beautify the term 'love,' by any means necessary. To restore what the church destroyed, bit by bit, piece by piece. So, with that said…

Pleasure to have you join us, Radical Dawnavan Hilal Crowley."

He eyes me with amazement, "R—Radical? Me?"

"You did say you wanted to fight, and for an admirable purpose.

So, you're in, but… This isn't where your initiation stops." Dawnavan's a little taken aback by what I've said, but it's the honest truth… As a radical, you need to be prepared when the church comes prowling with their bloodstained bibles. Full of sin and malice…

In his present state, Dawnavan won't stand a chance against a cleric. The same goes for Stuart, despite blossoming as he did… Those monsters would rend them easily.

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **Dawnavan's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

This is… Incredible, simply amazing!

It's not the thought of being a radical or even this gorgeous charm… It's the fact that I get the chance to be of some help.

I'm strange, I suppose. Placing others before myself… It's pathetic in a way, holding my own self to such a low extent. Maybe it's low self-esteem, I'm not sure.

Still, if this means that everyone can smile, even the dead…

"…What else is in store for me?" I look Natalie—no, Mother Katherine in the eyes. The passion… She sees it in my stare.

It makes her smile, "Good to see determination from a man your age.

Very well, since you're in such a hurry…

We're ironically in the heart of an Infinity settlement." Wait a second… Infinity settlement? As in… Is Dublin, Ireland under Infinity jurisdiction?

"Mother Katherine—"

"—'Natalie' will do just fine. I severed my ties with Rutherford ages ago."

Oh, well… I don't mean to cross her, so…

"—I understand. So, Dublin is owned by Infinity?"

"Yes, as are many other places around the world, but, sadly… Not as much as the church." She says this with a level of frustration I wasn't expecting from her. No, wait, scratch that… She has every right to feel frustrated… An entire clergy tarnishing the word of God for their selfish desires. To feast on the blood, flesh and bone of humans.

Despite how she feels, Natalie composes, "Fortunately, for all of us, one of our training facilities is stationed here. I phoned our connections earlier about Stuart, but, now that we have 'new blood' in the mix… Ohohohoho… Ohohohoho…" She cuts into laughter.

The kind of laughter that scares the pants off of you.

Oh, dear… This doesn't look good…

…What the hell did I just get myself into?

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Yuvraj's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

…

—Hm? What is… Didn't I…

The madness… I no longer feel…

What is this sense of freedom? My heart, it…

Warmth… I feel warmth enveloping me, making me whole again.

I haven't felt this way in ages.

It's like a hole that once led to nothing has now been filled up, but… With what?

I've been among the dead for so long that I forgot how to live. Interacting with people is easy for me, but my actions are half-hearted… Like my feelings aren't even there, which is improbable despite my nightwalker status.

I—*was* a warlock, but not anymore… I can't be coming back to life. It's impossible, especially after what happened.

…Stuart… In my final moments, I accepted you as a threat, as an equal… The only reason I lost to you was because I lost myself long ago.

Karthikeya has been pleased, I'm sure of it. The despair you gave it was incredible, but, it's strange… I feel like your passion was even greater than your despair. Perhaps that's why the demon didn't consume me, why I still have a soul even as I am right now.

 _"—One may lose mind and heart, but never the soul."_ Wha—? This voice… Is it you, my contract… Karthikeya?

 _"I am displeased, Yamir. Not in you but myself."_ The demon—I mean, the god of war makes its presence known.

 _ ***...shroom, flash…!***_

The light of devas… This isn't a dream. Before me is *the* god of war, Karthikeya.

…So majestic… It's grace humbles me even in spirit.

 _"Why must you lower yourself, Yamir? Have you no confidence in yourself?"_

Confidence? Me?

No… I lost that when I—wait… Was *this* the reason?

Me, falling from the path. Was it because I lacked confidence in myself?

"No, you were deceived." I was… deceived?

How is that possible? Karthikeya, were you not always there with me? " _I was not, unfortunately. What you thought was me… It was only an illusion."_

"—?!" An… An illusion… So, what I was doing…

Everything… Everything I've done up until now was pointless? For no purpose at all? I… I just can't bring myself to believe that… Karthikeya, I…

 _"Yamir, I seek justice—against the lowly fool that used my image."_

Justice? Against someone who—who… Karthikeya, I beseech you. What despicable boor would *dare* tarnish your excellence?

 _"You will find this lowly fool among hatred. One with a soul darker than the abyss…_

 _…Search the clerics of olden times… Search them well…_

 _There, among their numbers, will you find this sinner."_ You mean the Church of the Crimson Moon. I know that description with great dread… Despite my fear, I will not run away. Karthikeya, if justice is what you seek… Fine, I'll do it.

 _"Thank you, kind servant. Thank you very much._

 _Your service will garner you companions. Protect them. Teach them._

 _My power will always be with you, Archmagus Yamir—"_ No, I am no longer that weak person, Karthikeya. Yamir Shashi al-Qatar is no more. If you have granted me the power of an archmagus, then… I am "Archmagus Yuvraj Singh Dhesi," and I will see your justice realized. So, please… Grant me stay in the mortal world, my contract.

 _"The path has already been made. Fate smiles upon you, Yuvraj._

 _I wish you well, ascended one. Until we meet again."_ With the god's graces, the light of devas envelops the darkness around and about us… _***…flash…!***_

I'm returning to the mortal world… With a new focus, a new mission.

A path not of deception, but of justice—against the fool that disgraced the god's hallowed image.

Karthikeya…

…Rest assured… Vengeance will be yours!

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

*…flap, flap, flap…*

One, two, three… One two, three… One, two, three…

 _ ***…flap, flap, flap…flap-flap…***_

…Count the steps to fun, and you come out with… 777 steps!

My mother was beautiful, deadly and eccentric. My father, strong, crafty and a bit of a greedy prick, but… Greed isn't necessarily a bad thing. We want what we want, after all.

Nightwalkers like vampires and **The Eaters** … They have it so easy, flying around all free and willy-nilly, while cats like me can only jump a distance. I've a greater resistance than them, however, so I guess it's not too bad of a trade

Hmm… Let's see… Where have my feet carried me?

I spy with my little eyes… "Paul D. Hewson—Medical… Center…

…Must be named after some uppity bigwig… Not that I care. Probably full of squares."

I'm not here for fancy names anyway, so what does it matter?

Now, to find Big Ben… "Release, **Bedrock Sight**."

 _ ***…shroom, glisten!**_ _ **…**_ _ *****_

My existence, **The Doors** , enables sight beyond sight. I can see anything I please, but the soul is my most favorite thing… Souls… So many of them… Mu, shushushu!

This "medical center" looks like the perfect playground. Hmm… Maybe I should have a little fun with this. Wouldn't hurt the "mission" none, especially since I'm not about the old-fashioned, fuddy-duddy stuff. I do things stylishly, so… Dublin, Ireland…

… **Back Door Man** is here for that midnight creep, and… I'm solid cool, baby!

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT :O:**

 **:O:**


	12. Act 3: The Man at the Door (B)

**:O:**

 **:O:** **T** **heodore's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 _ ***…clomp, clomp, clomp…***_

The warlock is currently recovering from the surgery… Dr. Farrelly asked that I report the good news to Natalie and Dawnavan. I'm headed there right now.

After relaying the message, I'll go check on the Big Guy.

Stuart… I don't want that kid waking up to an empty room. He's the kind of friend you just can't let go of, the kind you want to keep around… A little brother.

I view all my friends with the highest regard, and Natalie… My bride-to-be…

…I want to protect everyone… It may sound corny to most, but, after all the death I've seen, I can't help it. I'm just that type of person.

 _ ***…click…ding!…roll…***_

I'll have to take the elevator to the bottom floor.

 ** _*…clomp, clomp…ding!...roll…*_**

After the surgery, we monitored the warlock's vitals for a little over 30 minutes.

It was miraculous… He kept improving and improving, second by second! I've never seen a recovery rate like that before. The warlock, Dhesi, is a miracle of medical science.

Then again, such progress should be expected of a nightwalker. I shouldn't be so impressed. If anything, I should worry about what's ahead of us.

…I've felt it for a while now… An existential force. It's been bothering me and I'm pretty sure Natalie and Stephen sensed it as well.

It's not Stuart's or Dawnavan's… It belongs to someone else. An existence tainted by a peculiar evil… Crazy Diamond can sense anything using the earth itself. With the slightest concentration, I can detect any lifeforms within my 560 **B** **lood** **M** **etre** territory.

The blood metre is a metric system created by the **I** **nfinity** **S** **cience** **A** **dministration** , the **ISA** … Our head scientist, **B** **lack** **A** **lbum** , is responsible for all of Infinity's scientific endeavors. Currently, he's over the **M** **ethuselah** **P** **roject** :

 **Met** a- **hu** man **S** oldi **e** rs **L** eagued **A** gainst **H** atred. Pick and rearrange the letters a bit, and… you get M.E.T.H.U.S.E.L.A.H… Humph. Black Album's a bit eccentric, so I can only imagine why he chose such a unique term.

 _ ***…ding!…roll…***_

Good, bottom floor. Better head out… _***...clomp, clomp…ding!...roll…***_

…I hate elevators… My entire body is very sensitive when I'm not in my nightwalker form. Right now, I look like an ordinary human, but, when I ascend, I…

Damn this nostalgia… I can remember the magic that created me. The more I focus on my past, the more I'm reminded of how kind my creator was.

It's been 478 years since I was born.

I'm an imitation of a person—the son of a great alchemist that mourned the loss of her offspring… I should have withered and died ages ago, but I survived my creator because… I'm the type of nightwalker that's hard to kill, much like the warlock. Perhaps that why I was so fascinated by his recovery.

No, what am I doing? Living in the past won't eliminate the church's tyranny.

 _ ***…clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp…***_ I must focus on what's ahead of us.

…This existential force… I'm not worried about Natalie and Stephen, it's Dawnavan, Stuart, the warlock and everyone else. I can't rest until I've checked this out.

With that said, I had better get a move on.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **D** **awnavan's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

I normally hate hospital food, but this time… I was really impressed. Honestly, I never tasted Salisbury steak that tender and seasoned before.

Meat, potatoes and beans—the key to my heart, among other things. Unfortunately, the pop I selected wasn't the best, so I'm a little bubbly right now.

 _ ***...screech, screech…flow…***_ Better wash up…

I use cold water to wash my hands. Conserves energy and whatnot… I try to remain green as much as possible. My, my, what this world would be like if technology were a little more… I don't know, different, I suppose.

"—Stuart, Mr. Dhesi." Their names escape my lips… My goodness… I still can't believe that happened.

It makes me want to cry.

Here I was believing they were getting close, and then that *disaster* came about.

Maybe I should go check on them, see if they're doing alright. Mr. Dhesi's surgery should be done by now, but, if not, I'm patient enough to wait.

As far as Stuart is concerned, well… He should be fine… Natalie told me a vampire's cells regenerate at a rate much quicker than most, but not as quick as a warlock. Fortunately, this will improve after he's blossomed a little more.

 _ ***…click…***_

"Hah—!" What the—?!

The lights just turned off.

It's not a power outage, I can still see light from the crack under the door… I'm not afraid of the dark, but that startled me. God, drop a hint next time.

 _ ***... flap, flap…***_

Huh—?! What… is this sound? _*****_ _ **...flap, flap…snap…***_

Is that… sandals?

 _ ***...flop…***_ "Mm—?!" S—Something or someone just grabbed a hold of me!

I'm being embraced… Not tightly, not lightly, just right…

…It feels so warm, and yet… It feels… Pathetic, as if whoever this person is…

"W—Who… are you?" I should be terrified, but, for some reason, I'm not. Asking that was hard, but not because of anything apparent… It's because…

This person lays their chin on my shoulder… I can feel silky hair grazing against my skin. Breath, warm breath. A sweet smell… I want to run, but I can't move.

"—Look at me… Sweet Face…" This whisper… So warm in my ear…

…I want to look, but… I can't. It doesn't feel right. I feel like…

I don't know what to do. This isn't good.

…Why am I so afraid?

I… I'm in danger… Someone, help me… "HELP ME!"

 **:O:**

 **:O: Natalie's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

"—?!" That sound… Dawnavan's in trouble!

 ** _*…crack!…clomp-clomp, clomp-clomp-clomp…*_** Screw fashion magazines, I've a friend that needs help. Humph—and here I was claiming I'd never run in these heels.

…Wait… This is strange…

Where is everyone? The hospital was full of people minutes ago.

…Their life force… I can barely feel any life force in this building!

Dammit to hell! What in the world is going on here?!

"—!" What—?! This existential force… Could it be?

…Yes… We're inside someone's territory. I can feel it, a nightmarish energy much greater than our own… This doesn't bode well.

Good thing I know how to stop in these things.

 ** _*…clomp-clomp, slid…bonk, crick, click…*_** I know it's rude, but I need to enter the men's room. So, I do, turning on the light—to see absolutely no one?!

"D—Dawny? Dawny, where are you?" No answer… The restroom door was in my line of sight. Dawnavan's been in here for nearly six minutes, and there's no way he could've left without me seeing him. That is… Unless he…

"Natalie!"

"Hah—!" Oh, it's TJ… **_*...clomp-clomp-clomp…*_** He's running. Must've heard Dawnavan call for help as well… It's good that he came.

 ** _*…slid…*_**

"I heard a commotion. What's going on—" He pauses, his eyes filled with dread. TJ's more sensitive to the earth than most of us, so he's undoubtedly shaken by what I'm sensing right now… "Step aside, Natalie. I need to investigate.

…I believe we have a **Gorgon** in our midst."

Gorgon, monstrous women that can petrify the body with a simple stare. Creatures from Greek mythology… The only one I'm familiar with is **Medusa**. There's also her older sisters, **Stheno** and **Euryale** , but they're not popularized like their youngest sibling.

"Alright, go ahead." Approving TJ's investigation is reflexive, instant, especially since we're dealing with a nightwalker of this caliber.

 ** _*…clomp, clomp…shoom…*_** He just activated his territory. I could recognize this beautiful, silver brilliance from anywhere. "While I deal with this, Natalie, go check on Stuart. He's not safe in this place, and…

…Dawnavan is still alive. I can feel his life force, but it's very faint."

"Understood, but since when did you start giving orders?"

"Humph… Get going, silly lady." TJ kneels and begins examining the area. Leave the dirty work to the men, I suppose. My darling husband-to-be…

His strength makes me smile, "Right, and good luck."

 ** _*…bonk…clomp-clomp-clomp…*_** I can't take the elevator, it's not fast enough. I'll have to reach Stuart by foot… Dawnavan… So close and yet so far away.

 _ ***...swift, shroom…***_

It's unladylike to fly indoors, but, with a simple leap, we vampires can take to the air. The draft's a little strong on humans, but it's never wise to stand close to something exuding existential force of this caliber. You might get blown away.

…Paddington… I hope you sense this as well. Against a gorgon, we probably don't stand a chance, but… It's worth a shot. Still—gorgons are female, so why am I sensing a virile personality? Curious, curious, curious… Quite curious, indeed.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stuart's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

"Mm—mm—?" Sensations… Coolness, the sound of rumbling, comfort upon my back, a certain texture upon me… Oh dear, am I—in a bed?

I open my eyes… It's dark in this place. Dreadfully dark. I can barely see a thing besides a slit of light at my left… It's small, but… No, wait. I can also see red and green dots just above my head at my right. Blinking, and a beeping sound… I say…

…Is this a monitor of some sorts?

Oh, right, how could I forget?

I had a duel—against Yuvraj… A dreadful battle that ended his life. Branded me a criminal no doubt, which wouldn't surprise me, but… No, wait. If I were a criminal, I'd be better off dead, right? So… Perhaps my sins have been forgiven?

 ** _*…slip…*_** Hm—?! What was that sound?

It came from below me, but I'm still too weak to sit up. I can't see!

I'm nervous… I've been in situations like this before. None of them ended well.

"—Stuart." That voice… I'd recognize it from anywhere.

"…Dawn… avan…" So weak… My body is still traumatized. I can barely even say his name, much less hold him if he comes to me, and… Right now, I'd love nothing more than to have him next to me. I hate being in the dark alone.

It's not that I'm afraid… It has something to do with my past. Reminds me of too much.

 ** _*…slip, screech…*_** Bad sitting posture, yes, it's Dawnavan alright.

How many times must I tell him? Bottom-heavy people shouldn't sit crooked. It's bad on the back, but, like always, he never listens to me.

"—Stuart. Want to do something naughty?" Naughty, in this dark room? Granted it would be an adventure, but… This isn't like him.

* * *

 _ **Ending Theme: Love Is A Battlefield**_

 _ **Artist: Pat Benatar**_

* * *

Dawnavan is frisky. Much friskier than me, but he's composed. My partner… This smell… We're in a hospital. If we do something like—no, not here.

That's disrespectful to the ailed. It's bad form!

"Dawn… avan… let's… not do this… alright?" **_*…grip… s-l-i-p, s-l-i-p…*_** He's mounting me… I can feel his weight and body heat, the pressure… It's tempting, arousing, but still… I want to admonish him. It's just so hard to speak. So hard to move.

…The bloody hell… My body…

Why… Why can't I move my body?!

"—Don't you want me, Stuart? Or…

…Is this another storyline? Something to entertain our fans?" That's quite the striking thing to ask, especially since we've maintained a pure relationship thus far.

I can see his upper body, feel his breath, his face close to mine… The same cologne, his hair like a black phantom about me… Even in darkness, he's entrancing. I'd make love to him right now because he seems willing, but… We're men of standard.

I try my best to speak, "We… We should save this… for another time…

…Please, Dawny… Just hold me… Don't leave my side…" He leans in and gives me the sweetest kiss, rewarding me perhaps. I close my eyes, embracing his feelings.

So gentle… So—wait, his lips… They taste different. They're normally a little sweeter than this, a cherry that tickles my senses.

 ** _*…shoom…glisten!...*_** This sound… What… What is this sound? This feeling?

I open my eyes, and—! "—?!"

—these eyes… Greyer than stone yet emissive… My body… It hurts…

 ** _*…cronk-cronk-cronk…*_**

…It hurts… It hurts! It hurts! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!

Dawnavan pulls away and sits up, laughing peculiarly, "Mu, shushushu…

…You're s-o easy, *Big Ben*… Mu, shushushu!" This voice doesn't—oh god, I'm in danger… This isn't Dawnavan, it—it's one of *them*!

"—H-HELP ME—!" I call for help with all my might, but my throat feels tighter, I… I can't speak… I can't think… My eyes—!

 ** _*…cronk-cronk-cronk…*_**

Someone, anyone… Make it stop… MAKE IT STOP! _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

 **When the moon rises,**

 _Deathly deeds befall a facility meant to preserve life… Our first pursuer is a force to be reckoned with._

 _Dawnavan and I have been ensnared by the scion of a gorgon._

 _Our friends come to our rescue… To a place where dreams come true._

 **Next time on The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT:**

 **:O:**

 **:O: Saviors of the Soul :O:**

 **:O:**

 _The conquest for unity continues._


	13. A Special Moment With: Natalie & Intro

**:O:**

 **:O:** **A s** **pecial** **M** **oment** **W** **ith… :O:**

 **:O:**

—Make way for the boss lady, baby! Tah-HA!

Pleasure making your acquaintance, everyone. Most of you might know me from television and sports events as "Natalya," but… That's only my public face.

My alias is "Natalie Katherine Neidhart". Yes, alias… It's a title meant to prevent unknowledgeable enemies from figuring me out. My *real* name is "Katherine Isabella Tudors nee Leighton". Yep, I'm the former Queen of Rutherford.

Bow to me. **_*…smooch!…*_** Kisses from the boss lady. Tah-HA!

I would've loved to meet under better circumstances though. My group is in a bit of a pinch at the Hewson Medical Center. Fortunately, I'm the boss lady, so our success rate is—err, well—about 87%... What? Were you expecting 100%?

No, no, too lame. Chances are *much* more fun!

Plus, tough situations are entertaining, and, as you've come to know by now, it's our job to entertain you… Well, it's the author's job to do that. Silly me, huh. Tah-HA!

Also, for those of you who might be wondering, I'm not the only "lady" of Infinity. We've an abbess leading our secondary branch, plenty of female operatives, supporters, advocates and so on. Stuart and Dawnavan are just glued to their friends, I suppose.

What can I say? This former queen *still* has it going on. Tah-HA!

Now then, on to announcements:

Super-special shout out to our viewers! Your support fuels our author's creative spirit. The more the merrier, that's what I say. So, please, keep it up!

Also, you may have noticed the ending theme has changed. This is due to the title of this arc. It's known that some or most don't appreciate themes in fanfiction, but the ones used inspired this tale to begin with, so… Please, bear with us. No ticking off intended.

 ** _*…munch, munch, munch…*_** Mm—?

What? I'm hungry. Can't a lady eat her salad in piece? **_*…FART!…*_** Whoops!

…Excuse me… Tah-HA!

Now then, everyone, we're up against one *dangerous* nightwalker. A gorgon… Traditionally female, but… Most women are capable of childbirth, health issues and psychological status considered. It's kind of strange though, since the gorgons literally killed everyone they came in contact with, mostly men.

This headhunter can't be Medusa's kid—she was slain by Perseus, and her head was pretty much the demigod's trophy. Stheno and Euryale, however, are immortal, and some ancient ones—like myself—still believe they're out there… Somewhere.

Anyway, viewers, the race to save our friends begins in style. Stay tuned, everyone, and watch… Our existences will blossom—beautifully—like a field of flowers!

Blessings from the boss lady. Cheek, please?

 ** _*…smooch, blow…*_** Fiery kisses, baby. Tah-HA!

* * *

 _ **Opening Theme:**_ _ **Heaven in the Hell**_

 _ **Artist: Mizuki Nana**_

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stephen's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 _ ***…flop!, clomp-clomp-clomp-clomp…***_ We've been ambushed.

It all happened so fast… My team and the warlock's body…

…They were petrified. Turned to stone right in front of me!

I walked in on it—this strange light… To save my skin, I activated Green Day, covering my body in a thick aloe vera gel. A little amplification speeds up the absorption rate, so, throughout the process, I was just fine.

Funny thing though… The light was chock full of existential force, but it was concentrated. Too concentrated, in fact. That means… Yes…

…It was an assassination attempt.

Still, an old expert like me knows what to do: Reverse the process of petrification. Since my existence has secondary earth attributes, I've the power to do with the element what I please. So, with a quick hand, I implanted antibodies in the victims' blood streams. Strong ones—the type that renders the body immune to all terrene viruses.

They should be fine for now, but… This existence…

…It's too dangerous. I'm detecting a huge increase in post-mortem energy waves.

A lot of people were killed in this hospital. No, wait… Not "killed," something else. Something like killing but a lot worse. A method that leads to death with time.

 _ ***…s-l-i-d, clomp-clomp-clomp-clomp…***_ It's a good thing I'm a fast ol' one, and I'm pretty nimble for my size. Vampires are naturally fast though, so I can't hate being dead too much, especially when it's of some use to others… My, what a depressing thing to say.

"—H-HELP ME—!" What—?! That voice belongs to…

…Oh, sweet Jesus, it's… "Stuart—!"

They're here… *They're really here*.

…My patients, everyone… This chaos must end. For Infinity!


	14. Act 4: Saviors of the Soul (A)

**~ Act 4 ~**

 **[Saviors of the Soul]**

 _True love is impenetrable._

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Theodore's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

I knew it, I just *knew* it… We're dealing with a B-class gorgon, an expert in the line of duty. Such tactic and skill… This is definitely one of the church's headhunters.

Though something stands out about this one's craft:

Laziness, perhaps a lack of inspiration. The will is there, but… This somehow feels…

 ** _*…slip, clomp-clomp…clomp, clomp, clomp…*_** The Old Man probably. Forcing others to dirty their hands, while he lounges about, sipping tea, munching on biscuits and wetting his pecker… Jackasses like that give all men a bad image. Humph—!

I'll worry about that dilapidated pervert later. **_*…bonk, creek…clomp…*_** I can only take one step… That's strange. Why am I hesitating? Better yet…

…I'm not sensing Stuart's existence… Is it as I feared. The headhunter gave us the slip, which is primarily our fault. **_*…clomp, clomp, creek…clomp-clomp-clomp-clomp…*_**

The investigation is over. A rendezvous is in order.

…I know where the headhunter took them. My existence is a reliable tracker, indeed.

Humph—! Amusing, such gaudiness is unfitting of a cleric.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 **Wonderland** , a place where dreams come true. Where the young and old gather, enjoying festivities only the church can provide for them. Humph—!

…Nothing but a deathtrap… Only nightmares lie therein, not "dreams".

There's at least two or three Wonderland theme parks in each of the seven continents. The world island, Afro-Eurasia, leads by short of a dozen. The Americas are behind two or three, since they were discovered a few hundred years after the church was formed… That and the Old Man views Americans as an "inferior civilization".

Feh—! What a joke. Xenophobic prick thinks too much of himself.

Don't get me wrong. There's nothing bad about being proud of one's country, but pride becomes ugly when… Well, I don't know *what* to make of that man.

…I had a feeling Back Door Man would proceed as such. Deadly like his mother and aunts, crafty like his father… Gorgons are known to be seductive, but his father—*that* little fast bastard. Phew—! What a mix, this one.

No "wonder" his gears are wet with oil.

Still, as a man of science, I can't help but intrigue… Love, a powerful and frightening thing… For better or worse, love is a weapon in the hands of the passionate. Love can unite nations just as much as it can destroy them. To this extent, love is dangerous.

…Love is impenetrable—like a hard stone, durable and resistant. This one emotion will make for an incredible spectacle… Boss Lady, Doctor, Young Father, show me the extent of your love. Many lives depend on it. So, please…

…Let your existences bloom this eve. Beautifully!

 **:O:**

 **:O: Natalie's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*…s-h-e-e-m…shoom!...*_** …You, again… Talk about an eccentric sweetheart. Always encouraging your juniors… Thank you, my senior and partner.

I humbly accept your feelings.

Currently, I'm seconds away from Stuart's room. Folklore deems vampires as messy and ravenous, a common misconception… Vampires are quite accurate and precise, capable of overcoming any odds with a little brain power. Also, the air is innately ours to control, so maneuvering through cramped hallways is nothing to us.

 ** _*…s-h-e-e-m…shoom!…*_**

Unfortunately, I can't fly at top speed. That would ruin everything caught in my sonic boom. Thus, I keep close to the ground and maintain a velocity of 20 mph. Any higher than that, and… Put it to you this way: The last thing I want in my hair is a mad Irishman.

…Room 39652… Time to land. **_*…clomp-clomp…*_** I do so an inch away from the entrance, where I notice—wait, the door's already open? Also, this existential force… **_*…clomp, clomp, clomp, slip…*_** I was right… Paddington's here.

I'd recognize the doctor from a mile away. "Why are you standing around, old boy?"

"—He's gone… We were too late." I flick the light switch on and observe Stuart's bed… He's right. The headhunter pulled a fast one on us.

I frustrate, "Damned weasel, making fools of the elderly! Of all the nerve…"

Suddenly, we receive a bit of a surprise: Theodore phases through the floor, utilizing his innate alchemic abilities with flash and flair!

 ** _*…cronk, cronk, cronk!...s-h-r-o-o-m…*_** Instant transmutation. As expected of one contracted with the earth itself… Surely he comes with good news.

"What did you find out, TJ?"

"…No time to explain. Our destination is the local Wonderland park.

Furthermore, I've a plan. One that will win this battle for sure." A sure-win plan from one half of the dynamic Hurricane? My, my, my… This should be interesting, indeed.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: White Album's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Dublin, Ireland… I dread wording that name even in thought. Never did understand the Count's unusual preferences. This place… Typical, selecting a city that stands out.

The capital of the Republic of Ireland.

Around these parts, citizens are either drunk on alcohol or drunk in spirit.

Dublin is primarily an Infinity settlement, but we've a Wonderland in these parts. The local government tries their best to close the park, but never succeeded… The Count won't allow them to. Wonderland is but one of our lucrative investments. Should any of them be shut down, our finances would suffer. Thus… We shut *them* down, preemptively.

This is the reason why we selected Back Door Man for the job. He's the weakest of the clergy, but not one to be trifled with or taken lightly… That young man, despite his licentious and enticing nature, is so smart that he's a fool. This leads him to seasons of arrogance that pit him against his own self, and then… Ah, kukukuku…

Terrifying misfortunes befall his victims… One who lives by desire and passion is easily felled by his all-seeing eyes. Therefore, this night—Infinity, how will you survive an existence that preys upon what you treasure the most?

…Ah, kukuku… We will find out soon enough.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Back Door Man's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Tch—! Fucking square-ass fossil… Bet he's lurking about the old cemetery accumulating post-mortem energy, or perhaps lounging in darkness… Either way, it doesn't matter. I hate cats like him, all talk and no action.

Though I must admit, what he pulled off with the landline—that was impressive. Couldn't even sense the thing at first… The difference in our power no doubt.

…Man, how embarrassing…

Still, it's nothing I can't overcome. All I have to do is get stronger and teach the square a lesson. I am a gorgon, after all, and gorgons are feared killers of men… Not even a cleric of his class could hope to survive my petrification, necromancer or not.

This place—Wonderland… These theme parks hold a special place in my heart.

… **Salvia** , my love…

 ** _*…crump, crump, crump…crump-crump-crump…*_** I remember the first time I met you. It was at a Wonderland in the Americas… The thrilling sounds of human enjoyment, the sweet smells, the delicacies, the soul—we could feel it in the air, we could feel it a-l-l around us. Everything was groovy… Everything was solid *cool,* baby!

That was… before—no, no… I can't think about that right now. Still got scary things to do to my buds here… Phew—! Man, has it been fun so far!

No… Who am I trying to fool here? **_*…flap, flap…*_** Just looking at these two, immortalized in stone, restrained in cages… Cat can't help but feel blue. These bad vibes are really cramping my style… So not cool, baby, so not cool.

"Hey, Sweet Face, Big Ben, if you can hear me in there—" Wait, hold the phone and stop the presses. What am I doing here?

If I start being all nice, the vibe will be all wrong. Then, I'll hear from that square White Album again, as if he doesn't hound me enough. Bulldog-looking chickenshit, the worst; the Count's precious little brownnosing bottom bitch… Cats like me know a-l-l the juicy stuff, so they keep me around. It's either that, or… Mu, shushushushu…

What can I say? I've got the scoop that makes the fossils droop.

 ** _*…glisten!…*_** Existential force… Two of them… Hmm…

—Gut's telling me this is Infinity to the rescue, but… Aren't there three of 'em?

Tch—! Probably somewhere plotting against me. Old squares always have alternatives, while cats like me are left with scraps. Maybe that's why I joined the movement back then… Oh well, better get ready for their worst.

 ** _*…clap, clap, clap, clap…*_** I'll leave Big Ben and Sweet Face alone until then. Lovers need their together time, after all. What a shame… The old squares are going to come and ruin it. Looks like my hard work's going up in smoke. Mu, shushushushu!

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **S** **tephen's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*…clomp, clomp, clomp…slid…*_**

—We're here… Wonderland…

 ** _*...w-h-o-o-s-h…rog, rog…*_** Humph… The wind rarely blows this hard in Dublin. Also, the entry gate is taped off. Hmm…

…There's a sign. "Closed for maintenance" it says. You'd think the Old Man wouldn't let **G** **ideon** behave so messily… Feh—! "Closed for maintenance" my old arse.

"What is this, a joke? The Old Man is a skinflint, so I'm not buying it." Kate's right about that. The Old Man is stingy and cautious with his money… *One* of these parks closing down would be murder on his soul, never mind two or more.

 ** _*...crackle, r-i-p!...*_** This tape is nothing but a lie. Despicable shower of gobshites… It's best ripped down… **_*…rip, rip, r-i-p, r-i-p…*_** I'm sick of it. I'm *sick* of their lies… **_*…rip-rip-rip-rip, r-i-p!...*_** —EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF THEM!

 ** _*…w-h-o-o-s-h, clap-clap-clap-clap!…*_** "Paddy, get ahold of yourself, please!"

Kate's voice… What did I just—?

"—?!" My fingernails—*claws*?!

…Oh, good Lord… What came over this old soul?

Did I just lapse for a second there?

…Aye… Aye, I did.

"…It's alright, calm down. I'm here with you." Kate places her hand on my shoulder, her voice warm. I receive her feelings, but it's hard for me to accept them… Nothing's "alright". Millions are suffering, and there's little we can do to alleviate their pain.

As a doctor, a healer of the ailed and wounded, my heart… It's aching… The clerics—they were once virtuous, kindhearted souls. Turned on everyone, even me, in the blink of an eye… Homicide, genocide, provocations of suicide… **_*...r-o-g, rog, r-o-g…*_** The madness of the Old Man's existence turned them all.

I'm pushing this gate open as if I'm not afraid. _***…r-o-g…clang!…***_

However, for the people…

"Kate, we're going."

"Yes, for Infinity." **_*…clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp…*_** I shouldn't be this afraid. I've done this many times before, so I really shouldn't be turning white like this, though… Even if I *weren't* scared, I'd still be whiter than my granny's mushroom soup.

…I… crack jokes when I'm uncertain about something. To hide my pain. To keep the fact that I'm scared stiff hidden from everyone… even myself…

"I'm here with you, Paddy." Aw, Kate, come on. Let your paddy toughen up… I'm battle-ready all the time, cocksure at my best, but that's most vampires for you. Kate's probably one of the only vampiresses that can keep her ego under wraps.

"Many thanks, old lassie. Still…

…Can you blame me? Me being a man of the coat and all."

"From the cloth to the coat, I've seen better, I've seen worse.

…Courage is another form of love. For yourself.

Paddy, even if this place is—" **_*…w-h-o-o-s-h…clomp-clomp-clomp, clomp…*_** Well, well, well, looks like Theodore was right… An ambush. About a dozen of vampires, probably **N** **ewbloods** from the way they act.

I can feel their existences… Cannon fodder, all of them. Nothing but a set of E-class expendables making trouble for the elderly. "Sorry, but we're in a hurry…

…Could you all kindly step aside? It'd mean a lot."

 ** _*…h-i-s-s, hiss-hiss-hiss-hiss…h-i-s-s…*_** These cocky little sprogs are drunk with power at *their* level? Humph—! Well… To be expected of newbloods, I suppose.

"Paddy, remember the plan?"

"Aye, Kate, I do." My fingernails are still sharp… It was my blood that made me lapse for a spell. The bloodstream synchronizes with the spirit, mutates the cellular structure, and creates these things… **_*…g-l-o-w…*_** I was born to fight in my own way, and, with these hands, with my dearest friend… These eyes lit with bloodlust… "God, have mercy on these poor souls… because… because…

…The doctor's in…" A sinister smile decorates my face!

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **N** **atalie's** **P** **erspective :O:**

 **:O:**

…They come… "*Kill the traitors*!"

 ** _*…clomp-clomp-clomp-clomp, swift!…*_** Slow… As expected from newbloods, but—they're just a group of juvenile delinquents.

 _ ***…clomp!, swift-swift, BAM!…***_ "GAH—!" TJ sensed newbloods in the area, lots of them, enough to make a small army. He specifically asked us to spare their lives, preventing them from fighting at best. **_*…C-R-A-S-H!...*_** Paralysis is the most we can do to preemptively cease any unnecessary violence.

Most vampires fight with their fists. Paddy and I are no exception, but he tends to show off a lot more than me. "Look alive sprogs, OR FALL—!" **_*…BASH, BASH, BASH!…*_** "What is this? You silly newbloods…

…You're *shaming* yourselves out here. Fight us like you mean it!" Honestly, I don't think I've seen Paddington this spirited since… **T** **he** **B** **lack** **B** **lo** **od** **R** **ebellion**. A time best left in the past… A tragic age. One I still have nightmares about to this very day.

Thinking of the past will have to wait until later… "Tah—!" **_*…BAM!...*_** Taking care of these newbloods comes first… **_*…CRASH!…*_** They fall so easily. One punch and they're floored… Ironically, I'm pulling my fists more than I'm pushing them. I even retracted my claws to focus more on overpowering them.

 ** _*…swift-swift-swift, s-o-a-r!...*_** They're hungry, resilient, but not as much as they *should* be. It's almost as if—yes, perhaps that's it… These newbloods weren't sent to kill us. They were deployed as a diversion. How strange…

…Is the headhunter trying to keep us at bay?

 ** _*…swift, s-o-a-r…*_** "Yah—!" **_*…BAM, BAM-BAM, BAM!…*_** That would've been the perfect strategy if Theodore weren't so accurate… He knows Paddington and I wouldn't last against a gorgon. So, he had us cover the field, while he goes for the gold… I can sense it from here—a formidable existence, an impressive territory, all the makings of an inspiring grandstand… My love, I hope you know what you're doing.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT :O:**

 **:O:**


	15. Act 4: Saviors of the Soul (B)

**:O:**

 **:O: Theodore's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 _ ***…r-u-m-b-l-e, cronk, cronk, cronk-cronk-cronk, s-h-o-o-m…***_

I'm here, a large funhouse—a house of mirrors… This is where the existential force is at its strongest… Phasing works best for long-distance travel. Merging with and traveling through the earth is easy… because I was made from nature itself.

 ** _*…clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp…*_** I hate funhouses, they're such a pain, but… I have to traverse this place in order to find our friends.

I can sense it. Their levels are low, *dangerously* low… I had better not procrastinate. Even the Big Guy would die if I wasted time in this place.

 ** _*…BUMP!…*_** "Hm—?" A glass wall meant to play mind games with me. It's a good thing my head is harder than stone, or that would've hurt.

 ** _*…w-o-o-m, crackle, crackle…*_** Huh? That sound… It's coming from the ceiling.

This device… A public announcement system?

 ** _"Welcome to the funhouse, baby!"_**

"—?!" What the—? Is that the headhunter?

 ** _"How are you enjoying your stay, Teddy? I was always a sucker for funhouses, but… Mirrors are what my aunt Medusa hated the most. She was once a beautiful woman, but then my uncle on my dad's side—aw, shit… I made myself mad!"_**

I see… He must care about his aunt quite a bit. Still, Medusa was slain by Perseus in an age preceding the death of Jesus Christ, and this person doesn't behave like a survivor of that age, so… Does he harbor the lamentation of Stheno and Euryale?

 _ ***…clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp…***_ No, I can't waste time trying to figure things out. If I must, however, it's best to do so in motion.

"…Who are you?" I find it safe to ask this question, especially since I pity the headhunter in some way… **Poseidon** was a perverted old slutbag that couldn't keep his pecker to himself. I can only imagine how steamed the headhunter must be right now.

 ** _"…Titles are for squares, Teddy. I thought you were cooler than that."_**

"I'm not 'cool' with people that attack my friends."

 ** _"Aw, come on, Teddy. Where's the love? Mu, shushushushu…"_**

"—!" That low giggle… It can't be!

…Why? Why *him* of all people?

 ** _"I don't hear you talking, Teddy. What's wrong? Not fun anymore?"_**

Back Door Man is the youngest cleric. He never attacks others. As a matter of fact, he's infamous for being the most rebellious cleric—a person that gets along with everyone. Still, I just can't dodge it… *Him,* seriously?

"…You… are a gorgon? I never would've guessed it, but…

…Why would you attack us? Was it the Old Man that made you do it?" …The public announcement system comes alive with the sound of the 60s. Back Door Man is a hippie, the kind that women would flock over back in those days… He's probably playing this to keep my mood calm… Tch—! Peace, love, no war. Just like a hippie.

 _ **"Phew—! Listen to those vibes, Teddy. Solid cool, baby, yea!"**_ I want to laugh… He's quite the character. **_*…snap, snap, snap…*_** He's feeling the groove. I kind of feel bad about this… He can't hide it. Back Door Man… There's love in your heart, I can feel it.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Back Door Man's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*…snap, snap, snap, swift…*_** I miss the good ol' days… It was fun back then, before I blossomed and discovered my origins… It wasn't cool, baby. My mood was crushed.

How does a cat go from the top to the bottom? Heh… Look no further than me, Back Door Man… I lived with my mother and aunt, had plans to become an archaeologist.

Then, I turned eighteen.

 _"Guh, *argh*… My body…The pain… *ARGH*—!"_ My blossoming hurt like hell! Every cell in my body went haywire, my muscular and bone structure distorted, my hair elongated, everything on me… _"Huh? What the—?"_

I went from scrawny geek to leonine stud in minutes.

Just looking at myself… I was hot stuff, baby. Nothing has changed since then, but… I didn't like it, I still don't. The person in the mirror… I don't like what I see…

Aunt Euryale was the one that found me… She explained everything. About me being a gorgon of mixed blood… The scion of an affair with **Hades** , the god of death.

My parents never married. I never knew my father, but I've heard about him.

Maybe… Is *that* why I rebelled?

No, no. That'd be a stupid reason to do the things I did… Aunt Euryale said my sex drive would hit the ceiling, and it did. I'd start undergoing changes—things I had to learn how to control, they happened and I suffered… terribly. The price of the shell that so many kitties fell in love with, so many cats admired… It was too much for me.

 _"…Why… why can't I be… just a normal guy?"_ When gorgons cry, our tears start off as water, but become acidic in seconds. They don't burn me, but I can't say the same about the ground… My mother was *pissed* when she found acid burns in the living room carpet.

We had a fight, so I ran away with my friends, **Agnetha** , **Benny** , **Björn** , and **Anni-Frid** … To a place where we could be free. A peaceful farm out in Crete.

They were older than me, so I confided in them… They took it well. That was until I learned something kind of depressing about myself… _***…glisten…***_

…My eyes… I turned my friends into stone by accident. I—seriously, I didn't mean to do it… I didn't even know what happened. It happened so fucking fast, man!

I… I killed my friends because I ran away from myself, or… at least I tried to. It was pathetic. Me, a cat with big dreams, running away?

I couldn't face others with that kind of guilt.

So, I tried it a second time—I ran away, so I wouldn't hurt anyone else… Eventually, White Album found me in the heart of Heraklion. _"Come with me, and I will give you peace"_ he said… Yeah, "peace" my ass. That square did nothing but turn me into his assassin! Training, conditioning, the works… All for nothing but violence.

I became so strong that I even learned how to necromance to an extent. It wasn't until I made a contract that my existence saw new heights… A contract with— _***…clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp…***_ Hm—? Oh, Teddy must've made it there already.

Groovy! Been awhile since we talked… Teddy's one cool cat. It'll be a nice little reunion, but I don't plan on taking this cloak off just yet. People that see my face… They don't last very long, but I'd never underestimate one half of the dynamic Hurricane.

…Alright, time to do some more scary stuff. Sorry in advance, Teddy. Oh, yea!

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*…shoom…*_** …A territory has been spread. A strong one…

It's not the boss lady or the doctor—they're schooling those newbloods with the least of their existences. No flashy stuff, no existential force whatsoever.

"Tah—!" **_*…BAM, BAM, BAM!…*_** "You *dare* disrespect us? Know your place!"

Katherine runs through the newbloods like a day in the park… The boss lady is much stronger than most vampiresses. She even scares me, and that's saying a lot… I feel bad for those beansprouts, crossing a frightful disciplinarian like her.

The doctor's no different… **_*…CLASP!...*_** Paddington is a deceptive old fellow. He has a heart of gold, but get him excited enough and there's no stopping him… **_*…swift!, thump, BAM!…*_** He's smart, much smarter than me—strong, fast and intelligent.

The boss lady and the doctor are survivors. If it weren't for them, the Rebellion would've ended on a more tragic note. "…Oi, Kate, you feel him?"

Paddington mentions the existential force in their midst.

"Of course. **Berserkers** are overwhelming like that." Katherine can't ignore such noticeable energy… As he is now, Theodore is qualified to face Back Door Man.

"I can't believe we're stuck out here though, while he gets to have all the fun."

The doctor's a fiery one, and not just because of his appearance… It's an itch all vampires have, especially virile ol' goats like him. Poor fellow, I feel bad for him.

"Calm down, Paddy. It's best this way." Leave is up to the boss lady, keeping her subordinates in check, but open-minded enough to let others shine in her stead.

"…Right… Sorry, Kate. Where are my manners, eh?"

"No problem, old boy. Now… they come!"

 ** _*…clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp, swift!, s-o-a-r!…*_** I can only imagine what'll happen next, but… No, these two will be just fine. *…click, weep!…* I'm more concerned about the souls trapped in stone… My existence can transmit my voice from remote distances, but I can't see what transpires unless I use **DiDO** — **D** igi-vo **i** ce **Di** spersing **O** perator, a supercomputer that synchronizes with existential force.

This machine amplifies my territory, allowing me to hear sounds globally and in alternate dimensions. With a little focusing, I can project a physical image of these sounds onto DIDO's monitor… **_*…clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp, slip…*_**

Theodore now stands centered in a house of mirrors.

Hm—? Sounds like music is playing, probably from an internal system… Back Door Man has taste, I'll give the fellow that.

…I wonder what's going to happen now… There's no telling. Anything could transpire in the blink of an eye. With a nightwalker like a gorgon in your midst…

Don't mess up, Theodore, you hear me?

 **:O:**

 **:O: Theodore's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

The professor… Right, I receive and accept your feelings. You don't need to worry though… Gorgons don't scare nightwalkers like me.

 _ ***…click…***_ Huh—?

…No more music… The headhunter must've turned the system off.

"—" Everywhere I look, I see myself.

Normal, distorted, oblong, outrageous—the reflections these mirrors show me… Gorgons don't particularly care for mirrors, so it's rather strange the headhunter would choose this place. **_*…clomp, clomp, clomp, slid…shroom!…*_** I had better keep my territory up and active… His kind is infamous for preemptive attacks.

 ** _*…clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap!…*_** Footsteps, sandals… A scare tactic no doubt… Stheno was feared for doing so much more than "jump-scaring" her victims. She'd get into your mind before striking out of nowhere… Euryale was more upfront and would instinctively leave no room for escape… So, he must be *her* son.

The scion of Stheno, eldest of the gorgon sisters.

 ** _*…clap, clap, clap, slid…*_**

"Hey, Teddy! Up here, up here!"

* * *

 _ **Ending Theme: Love Is A Battlefield**_

 _ **Artist: Pat Benatar**_

* * *

"—!" Wha—? He's already in here?

His voice came from the northwest, behind me, above me… **_*…clomp-clomp…*_**

…There he is… A cloak whiter than a cloud, modified to better suit his personality. The symbol of the church embroidered on his back— **The Bloody Rosenkreuz**.

I can see more of his attire due to his modified cloak:

Bell-bottoms, denims, tie-dyes and peace symbols… The only thing I *can't* see is his face, but, other than that, he's *definitely* from the hippie generation. That means this headhunter is rather young compared to most, which isn't a bad thing.

"Been awhile since we last had a moment like this, Teddy. I know it's probably a *total* drag, but, tell me… How are you enjoying my playground, cool cat?"

…I'm angry… I'm angry. I want to bash his skull in!

So informal and friendly, as if he didn't even—! "Enough *bullshit,* gorgon! Where are my friends? *Answer me*!"

 ** _*…echo…echo… echo…*_**

…Silence… He's just standing there, staring at me…

I don't have time for his games!

 ** _*…clomp, swift, s-o-a-r…clomp!…*_** I join the gorgon on his elevated platform with a single bound… His eyes fixate on my every move. Yes, his existence definitely has something to do with his eyes… I had better heed the professor's advice.

"—Hey, Teddy. Be honest with me, cool cat…

…Have you ever done something… against your will?" Huh—? What kind of question is that to ask your enemy? Is he *really* doing this right now?

"…Why are you asking me that?"

 ** _*…clap, clap…*_** Back Door Man faces me… His existential force…

…Is he… sad?

"Well, you see…

…I got this sweet kitty named Salvia. She's—" He pauses again, as if he forgot what he wanted to say… Salvia… His lover perhaps?

"What about her, gorgon?"

"—I'm being forced to do scary things for her.

If I don't, she'll… It's a lot to explain, but…

…Really, have you ever had to do things like that?" Humph… I'm doing that right now. It's not like I *want* to make others suffer, but I'll commit any sin if it means my loved ones will live to see another day… That's not something this gorgon needs to know.

However, I will say this much… "Everyone makes sacrifices and endures pain. Infinity was founded to prevent the worst of these things. Life is not without struggle, but the *chaos* you clerics—well, it goes without saying… You're all scum in my eyes!"

Wait… Why did I say that to him?

Am I angry because of the church's sinful tenure, or because he's cowardly enough to let those maniacs do as they please? "It's clear to me now…

…Teddy, I thought you'd be able to understand me." **_*…w-h-o-o-s-h!…*_** His existence is exciting, his territory has become like a quiet storm… I'm facing my equal. Our power is virtually the same, save a few minor differences. "…Open… **The Doors**!"

An existential cry. A territory grey like boulder, yet lustrous like a gemstone… He's serious. Back Door Man is about to engage me.

…Very well, so be it.

"Shine, **Crazy Diamond**!" Our territories merge, creating a marbled dimension of prisms and greys—our blood metres cover the entire funhouse.

Despite this, I can't run away.

Big Guy, Dawny… I'll get you back. Just hold on a little longer.

* * *

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

 **When the moon rises,**

 _Theodore engages Back Door Man, a fearsome gorgon cleric. Their battle reveals horrible truths… Meanwhile, the unexpected befalls Natalie and Stephen, forcing their hand against their newblood opponents._

 _Elsewhere, in the splendor of memories, a miracle occurs: The scion of an ancient race awakens to the power of Existence._

 **Next time on The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT:**

 **:O:**

 **:O: By Sunrise :O:**

 **:O:**

 _The conquest for unity continues._


	16. A Special Moment With: Stephen & Intro

**:O:**

 **:O: A S** **pecial** **M** **oment** **W** **ith…** **:O:**

 **:O:**

—Oi, everybody! Attention: The doctor's in!

Aye, it's your paddy here, about to do this "moment" thing… For starters, my alias is "Stephen Farrelly," but my real name is "Paddington Dughall O'Shay".

You've come to know a little about us in *this* fanfiction, but this is just a story. In real life, we're normal people like all of you… Most of you know me by "Sheamus" among other names, but— ** _*conk!*_** —OUCH! *Alright, who threw that stone at me*?!

 _ ***…silence…***_

…I'll deal with whoever did that later. For now…

Ahem—!

Since I'm not big on talking about myself, I'll start with the announcements:

Mid-season, after a really huge battle, we'll take a trip into the past… " **T** **he** **B** **lack** **B** **lo** **od** **R** **ebellion** ". You remember the term, right?

It tells what happened *after* Frederic was executed. We deal with a *ferocious* group employed by the Old Man: A bunch of assassins that cast a dark veil upon our lives.

Plus, it'll give us some room for more characters. Cheche… We've received a few OC requests, which by the way is a thing: If you have a character you'd like to insert into our fanfiction, please, send the author a PM. We'd love to have you aboard.

Just pick and choose your side wisely— ** _*glisten!*_** —you don't want to deal with a crazy Irishman. Heed Kate's words, OR ELSE…! **_*pwoof*_** I'll give you a piece of cake.

Apple-cinnamon angel food. It's my mum's recipe!

Go on, try it— ** _*glisten*_** —please…

 ** _*w-h-o-o-s-h*_**...The wind…?

—W-What?! It's not poisoned, alright… _***silence… w-h-o-o-s-h!***_

Oh, well. Another one wasted… _***wheep!...c-r-a-s-h!***_

Nobody *ever* like my cakes, anyway. **_*bwop!*_** Oi! Stop looking at my arse!

 ** _*fwip!*_** —*and my hair, too*! Geez, who's writing this, Austin Powers?

Alright, enough humor, sprogs… Just to let you know, our party isn't the only one leading this fanfiction. There will be several subplots on our quest for unity. We've yet to cover certain identities, mysteries and wonders, so be prepared for that.

Heh—! If you think Back Door Man is intimidating, wait until you meet the *other* clerics… Trust me, I used to be one. They're scary— _ ***glisten***_ —r-e-a-l-l-y scary, and they're coming to get you! Chechechecheche— _ ***burp!***_ —oh! Excuse me.

That's it for announcements, sprogs.

I personally can't *wait* until mid-season gets here. It connects with the main plotline, so don't get too ticked at us, okay? Anyway, until we meet again, keep cheering us on.

The doctor's leaving the room. Stay well and tidy, alright?

* * *

 _ **Opening Theme: Heaven in the Hell**_

 _ **Artist: Mizuki Nana**_

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

I was alone there—it was beautiful in that town, but I was utterly alone…

…My father disappeared, my mother fell sick… Honestly, I really didn't know what to do. Me, a weak person with no social skills. Nothing…nothing at all…

A quaint little town it was, but not the grandest thing I had ever seen. Even at that age, I saw better, I saw worse, but… Nothing fascinated me. I could only see the darkness about me overshadowing what many would consider "exotic" or "beautiful".

School wasn't any better.

I hated everyone there. Obnoxious, fanatical, perverse, *irritating*… Granted no place on earth is safe, but you'd think a *child* would be spared at least.

The only comfort I found there was in the privacy of a field of anemones. The end of cold, dark days and the return of the sun—that's what my mother told me they meant.

 _"I… could stay here forever."_ Ironically, I went there so much that it became my second home. So, yes, you could say I *did* stay there forever.

 _ ***crack, crack…crack***_

 _"—Do you come here often?"_

I met a boy there one day… He was taller than me, handsome yet so distant.

This boy scared me. _"W—Why… do you care?"_

 _"Just asking. No need to be rude."_ I wanted to scare him off… In all honesty, I really didn't want to be bothered with him. I couldn't find it in me to feel anything.

All I wanted was solitude, but… **_*crack, crack*_** _"These flowers are special, you know."_

The boy didn't leave.

He stepped forward and sat next to me— ** _*crack, crack…crack*_** —I turned away… I was afraid. Don't ask me why, but—this boy… He frightened me.

 _"M—My mother… told me… that…"_ It was weird—the way I was behaving, so weird… Fear quickly evolved into courage. I soon found it in me to speak more clearer. _"…the end of cold, dark days. My mother told me that's what these flowers mean…_

 _…So, I came here…hoping these flowers would cure me of my misery."_

He stared at me for a moment… I could feel his eyes burning a hole in my back.

 _"…The return of the sun."_ He captivated me, earning my attention.

I recalled, _"The…return of…"_

 _"—the sun. Your mother knows her flowers. Send her my regards."_

 _"Th—Thank you…"_

 _ ***w-h-o-o-s-h***_

At that moment, the town didn't seem so lonely… It's strange. This memory slipped my mind somehow. I wonder… What else lies within the darkness about me?


	17. Act 5: By Sunrise (A)

**~ Act 5 ~**

 **[By Sunrise]**

 _Free the soul from captivity._

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **N** **atalie's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

Our battle endures… These bean sprouts aren't letting up.

"Take this! Hiyah—!" **_*B-A-M!*_** It's strange, but, the more we attack, the sturdier our opponents become. Our fists alone aren't doing much against them.

 ** _*C-R-A-S-H!*_** Wonderland has been razed, rended and ruined. To be fair, Paddington and I refrained from applying any abilities above the E-class. No releases, nothing flashy whatsoever, but— ** _*cronk, cronk, cronk…c-r-i-s-p…h-i-s-s!*_** —these newbloods are resilient…to the point that it's almost scary.

Goodness… Are these bean sprouts leading us on?

"Kate, we're running out of options."

Paddington brings about a good point there.

If we continue going easy on these bean sprouts, they'll run us through… The doctor and I are A-class nightwalkers—masters of existential force, but not the strongest. We have our limits… We've yet to blossom into the S-class, a dream realized by only a few.

If that were to happen… "Paddy, these bean sprouts would make fine radicals."

Paddington is tickled by my statement.

"Cheche! Seriously, Kate…you're too soft on these sprogs, you know that."

"I *am* the **H** **ead** **M** **other** of Infinity, the boss lady.

One of my duties is the acceptance of recruits, so…

…It's only natural to give credit where it's due. Right?"

Paddington finds it hard to answer… "—These sprogs…

…They're not looking for a warm welcome. Sorry, Kate, but it's out of our hands."

I *know* that already. This ol' boy should be hip to my style by now.

Humph—! Some doctor.

Geez, Paddy… **_*clomp*_** Hm—?

Oh, it seems one of the newbloods is stepping forward. **_*clomp,clomp, clomp…hiss*_**

"*What,* are you looking for trouble?" I'm a bold lady, so questions of the sort are second nature to me. Still… I ask this as if I haven't sensed the bean sprouts' malice from the very beginning. Gracious…I really must be going senile, huh.

 ** _*hiss…clomp, clomp, clomp*_**

The approacher stands between our parties, his body bruised and maimed almost beyond recognition… Yes, we did that much damage to these bean sprouts, though we didn't mean to. They're—well, there's no dodging their weakness.

"—You've been fooled, Infinity."

"—?!" We're confused by what the newblood says.

How have we been "fooled" by anything?

…This is… "You're questioning my former statement, right?"

Paddington dares to inquire, "What are you on about, sprog?"

 _ ***hiss-hiss-hiss-hiss-hiss***_ Laughter—like a serpent… What's going on here?

"We are one, not few, not many."

"You…are 'one'?"

"Correct, Dr. Farrelly—or, should I call you 'Dr. O'Shay'?"

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **S** **tephen's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

"—?!" H—How does this sprog know my name?

…No, it isn't possible. This must be some sort of cheap trick.

"You're wondering how I know your name, traitor? Amusing!" Talk about one cocky little bean sprout— ** _*g-l-i-s-t-e-n!*_** —wait…his eyes… They're *glowing*?

Kate finds the courage to speak. "W—What *are* you?"

"—A loving mother, even after death." M—*Mother*?! What is— ** _*g-l-o-m-p, h-i-s-s!*_** —no, no…this can't be… The other bean sprouts have transmuted into…

"S—*Snakes*?!"

A den of cobras—! They're crawling up the bean sprout, merging with his body as if they're apart of him— ** _*split!, split!, c-r-o-n-k, h-i-s-s!*_** —becoming one with him…

"—?!" This can't be… *A dramatic increase in existential force*?

Where is all this energy *coming from*?!

"—Allow me to introduce myself, Infinity." **_*h-i-s-s, s-p-l-i-t!*_** The merging is complete… A new creature stands before us… This isn't any run-of-the-mill bean sprout.

…This is… "My name is Stheno, eldest of the gorgon sisters.

As the apex predator of my family, I reigned as 'the gorgon queen' before my untimely death. So, the one you call 'Back Door Man' is a prince… **P** **rince** **G** **orgon** **E** **liphas** **M** **ycenae**." Stheno, the apex predator of the gorgon sisters…

…So, Back Door Man is her son, huh.

I figured, but if she's *dead,* then… "—You're his contract, aren't you?"

"Correct, Infinity. I am what you say, and I plan on keeping you here.

At my son's behest, you are prohibited from leaving this place. *Should* you persist…

…You will die…for good." **_*g-l-i-s-t-e-n!*_**

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **N** **atalie's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

The love of a mother. Humph—!

It's cute, very admirable, but… "We've no plans to leave this place."

"—?" The gorgon queen is disconcerted by my statement. I can tell…

…Not even her serpents can hide her confusion.

"What do you mean by this, Infinity?"

"The doctor is much nicer than me. Kids these days would label me 'a bitch,' but labels are trivial to ladies like myself. So, since you're so *curious,* I'll say this:

…Your son…won't win this battle." I can feel the gorgon queen's offense.

She's ticked off, as any *real* mother would be. Back Door Man—I mean, "Prince Mycenae" is her pride and joy… I have no idea *how* she died, but, in death, she became his contract. Stheno didn't want to leave her baby boy's side, no matter what.

I have to admit, I'm jealous… Henry *never* sired a child with me, and Thaddeus, well—it's embarrassing, but… No, it's not. Our affair was never meant to be.

The same can be said about my marriage to Henry.

…Stheno, no matter what transpires… **_*snap!, bwoof!*_** "You're stronger than me."

"—?!" The gorgon queen and the doctor are confused by what I mean, but… Paddy soon catches on… He knows my heart more than anyone else. I'm still too embarrassed to confess my admiration, so I'll stay quiet about it for now.

"Paddy, don't dirty your hands any further. They're meant for healing, not killing.

Plus, this is a woman's fight. A personal one.

So, if you please…" The doctor receives and accepts my feelings:

He moves out of the way…because he knows my heart.

…Stheno… I'm not going to fight you for glory, honor or anything *typical* like that.

I… I… My fists—these fists lit with the flames of my soul…

"Stheno, please, I'm begging you…

…Show me the power of a mother's love!" My feelings excite, my existence comes alive, and a fuchsia-colored territory expands from my frame! "Burn, **W** **ild** **O** **rchid**!"

It's pitiful…it's *pathetic* to most, but…

I never got the chance. *I* wanted to be a mother, but I was constrained by everything, even myself… I—as the queen of Rutherford…

"You are an admirable woman, Infin—"

"No! Not "woman," Queen Stheno.

…You are *no* 'woman,' and neither am I.

This is a battle of *true* ladies. I've decided this… Please, accept my emotions."

Stheno's expressions—she's either impressed or amused, but the way I'm behaving… I doubt it's the former. "Fine, *lady* of Infinity. Then, it's only suitable…

…*To fight you at my best*!" **_*swift!, s-o-a-r, BAM!*_**

"Guh, AH—!" So fast… She moved at the speed of— ** _*h-i-s-s, BAM!*_**

Her fists are harder than… **_*s-o-a-r…C-R-A-S-H!*_** "KATE, NO—!"

I fell so easily, crashed into a merry-go-round… If my body weren't sturdy enough to resist such an impact, I would be dead by now. After an attack like that…

"KATE, PLEASE, HANG IN THERE!" I hear you, Paddy… I won't give up…I can't, no way…

…Ladies are strong, courageous, beautiful *with or without* makeup. Our souls shine vibrantly…making us immaculate. No matter what…we are… *Gorgeous*!

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **S** **tephen's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

 _ ***s-h-o-o-m, K-A-B-O-O-M!***_ What the—? Incredible… This existential force…

The fuchsia-colored flames of White Orchid— ** _*bwoof!...b-u-r-n*_** —so massive… I can't believe what I'm feeling right now. **_*crack, c-r-a-s-h!*_** She's standing without as much as a scratch on her body, but I can tell Kate felt the brunt of that attack.

"Haa, haa, ha…" She got the wind knocked out of her by that one.

…Stheno is one mother I'd rather *not* cross. To floor the boss lady so easily…

"What, is that *all* a mother's love can do?"

Resilient and hot-headed as always. Kate will never change. Still… "You've *yet* to witness my love, Infinity. I also share your perspective—your flames…

…I want to see how *mightily* they burn, Infinity. *Now*!"

 ** _*WOO-CHOW!…H-i-s-s, HISS!*_** Christ! Her serpents are pursuing Kate in mid-air?!

 ** _*H-I-S-S!*_**

This isn't good… A gorgon's poison is more venomous than a cobra. If those things infect Kate's body, not even Green Day will be able to reverse its effects.

Kate… "Fight back, hur—!"

—and like always, Kate hushes me up. **_*BWOOF, BURN, B-U-R-N!*_**

Our Mother muses her flame, incinerating the serpents midway! _***B-U-R-N/H-I-S-S!***_

…So elegant… These flames are an extension of herself, no doubt about that.

"Release, **E** **den's** **H** **eart**!"

With the slightest concentration, Kate can release her flames in an expansive manner, covering a lot of ground. Fortunately, the boss lady is more tactful than that: She focuses her existential release, decreasing her flames' size to avoid damaging the park any further.

 ** _*swift!, s-o-a-r, clomp…KABOOM!*_** Unfortunately, the gorgon queen is a lot faster than Kate's flame, which indirectly causes Wonderland more collateral damage. A quick leap to her left, and—boom—there goes the Ferris wheel. _***C-R-A-S-H!***_

"I'm done yet… *Stheno*!" As expected from Kate, once again:

 _ ***swift, s-o-a-r/B-U-R-N!…BAM!***_ With a quick advancing leap, the boss lady engages the gorgon queen with immolating fists, knocking her opponent clear across the park!

"HISSGYAH—!"

The gorgon queen fended against that attack, but Kate's strength far surpasses her own, so… These results are unavoidable: **_*C-R-A-S-H!*_** Stheno is down, but not for the count.

"You're a strong lady, Stheno, but… I can't afford to lose to you.

You have your son…I have my friends.

I view those boys as the sons I *never* had, and probably never will. Also… Also…

…My friend here… I don't want to disappoint him. The same for my love, Theodore. So, I do my very *best* to be the strongest lady I can possibly be." Kate's conviction and loyalty captivates the gorgon queen, as she gives her all just to recover. "Yes, yes…that's it…

…Stand and fight me, Stheno. Allow me the honor…of accepting your feelings!"

Kate's one lady-on-a-mission I wouldn't dare tick off.

She's serious, so serious that it scares me… Heh. Can't say I expected different though… This battle… Theodore, I hope you're alright in there.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

…The darkness…it feels so familiar… It shouldn't though, especially since I'm normally so full of light…full of so much—so much…

So much of…*what,* really?

I'm not sure anymore… The person I am right now…after seeing that memory, I'm questioning myself. To forget something so uplifting, so sensitive: It doesn't make sense.

That boy…the one from the field of anemones… I continued seeing him from that moment on. We became friends, and started sharing things with each other. Our lives entwined so much…so very much… I even remember our first outing:

We took a train to the big city, enjoyed the sights and what they had to offer.

The lights, the people, the places, the wondrous things…I couldn't get enough of it, but he didn't seem as impressed. To him… Well, it was just "another day," or so he said.

 _"Do you like London?"_ I was full of so much joy, I couldn't contain myself.

My behavior tickled him a bit.

Seriously, who could blame me? I was so used to the ugly side of things that I shut myself off from the world, so…yes, I was excited. I was in London with a friend… I was spending quality time with someone who made me feel happy.

 _"I'm glad I brought you here then. This is a simple outing to we Brits, but—"_

 _"It's special to me."_ I ended his statement there because, well… He gave me something wonderful to remember.

 _"Is it now, chummy?"_

I faced him and smiled, _"Of course. *You* brought me here."_

 _"—and that makes this *dump* special?"_

That word, "dump"...it was strong… He said it with aversion towards the city, not me, so I wasn't offended in the least bit. Still, I was concerned. _"You don't like this place?"_

 _"No, but tourists seem to. I respect the royal family no doubt, but London—well, let's just say quite a lot happens here._

 _I frequent the dump because of business purposes… Other than that…_

 _…I'd rather not be here, really."_ I already knew about the people there, so it was safe to assume that he did as well. He *was* a local, so the boy absorbed so much more than me.

Thus, I wanted to know more. So…I asked him…and… Oh, god…

What came from my question… _"Erm…what 'business' do you have here?"_

 _"—I would rather not talk about it, chummy._

 _…I'm sorry for this…but… It's best left alone."_ That was the first time he said that to me.

I was hurt, I was angry…I felt betrayed… However, I couldn't find it in me to turn away.

He was such a mystery, and that fascinated me.

That boy…that enigmatic boy…

I couldn't say "no" to him, and I still can't to this very day.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **?'s Perspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

It's happening…it's *really* happening… My teammate would be proud!

The darkness—a bud of existential force. It was implanted in his mind after that day, when he blossomed much sooner than he should have.

In my teammate's words: In order for the lad to conquer "the beast inside," he had to "lose a part of himself and reclaim it"… Something special…something that couldn't be replaced… So, I opened doors a few doors, and helped relocate the lad's family.

It was the least I could do…for my beloved friend and teammate. I owed him a lot...I still do… So, it was the right thing to do on my part.

My operatives kept an eye on the lad's family. His mother was ill…dreadfully so… The lad didn't know Infinity was on his side back then: Our medical experts did everything they could to help, and eventually gave the lad's mother a second chance.

…Unfortunately, it didn't last very long… That's what happens when an innocent person crosses paths with the Old Man.

The bastard—he *cursed* the lad's mother, an irreversible one! No existence below the SSS-class could break it, and we're *absolute zero* in that department… There was no point in what that monster did to her. It was murder…*MURDER I TELL YOU*!

"—" No, I can't give in…I *won't* succumb to his insanity… That's what the Old Man wants—what gives him power… Insanity, madness, people and creatures who have lost their minds. His existence feeds off of it, and, since there's so much of it in the world, the Old Man is invincible… He can't be stopped, or at least that's what most believe.

…*Love* can conquer the Old Man's existence… It has thwarted his efforts to this point, but we require a type of love that can end his reign of terror.

Presidents, kings, queens, dictators—most are employed by the Old Man. Only a few have ever been Infinity-sponsored, and some betrayed us in the end…in fear of the Old Man's wrath… The casualties that befell the nations throughout history—all his fault, everything, from the lowest to the highest of tragedies.

The lad reclaiming what was locked away: This is the first step to ending the church's tyranny…the conclusion of a nightmare… I hope all works out well.

We're running out of options.

After the Rebellion, our reserves saw a nosedive. The sun is rising, yes, but a world with only a sun—that isn't good… The moon is needed to cool the earth down.

Katherine, Paddington, everyone…keep trying, please… Their lives are precious.

The Rebellion opened and closed doors. This…*this* is our only shot.

…I'm scared, but I won't give up…so *don't* you give up either. The conquest must continue, or else we'll never be able to rest in peace.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Back Door Man's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*BAM!...s-o-a-r…C-R-A-S-H/S-H-A-T-T-E-R!*_**

Teddy's one hell of a sturdy cat… I just attacked one of his pressure points—the solar plexus—with an advancing elbow. The impact of that attack should've rendered him unconscious...better yet… He should be dead by now.

No normal cat could withstand crashing into *that* much glass. His flesh should be severed beyond recognition…*beyond repair*… So, Teddy has the same type of physical durability as me… Heh—! That makes things interesting.

Look at him laying there, as if I can't sense his existential force.

"Hey, cool cat, why are you playing possum?

…Get up, alright… This is a battleground, not a 5-star hotel."

 ** _*chip-chip-chip, crack!*_** He sits up, his clothes torn and ruined.

"—?" Hm—? He's lifting his arms…

 ** _*cronk-cronk-cronk, CRONK!*_** —transmutation… His arms are changing?

 ** _*CRONK!*_**

…Diamond… They're still arms and fists, but his limbs have changed into shimmering cubic zirconias? That…that is… "Impressive, Teddy, but I expected this.

…You're serious now, and I wanted that. Thanks, cool cat."

"—" …Teddy's not saying anything… He's just staring at me with those eyes—those *piercing* blue eyes… The hell is he hesitating about?

"Hey, cool cat, you still in there?"

"—"

Still silent…too silent… **_*shoom!*_** WHA—?!

His existential force…it's everywhere… I never felt something so *strong* before.

 ** _*cronk, S-H-A-T-T-E-R!*_** What the—?! Teddy just…his body…

…It shattered to pieces? The hell? Why, how—*what was the purpose of that*?!

No, wait…I need to calm down… "Ha, haa…!"

I should be used to this by now. Still, this is such a drag…another cat using my tactics against me… Here I was thinking *I* was the man with the plan. Guess I was wrong.

 ** _*g-l-i-s-t-e-n/s-h-e-e-n!*_** Huh—? That sound…it's coming from…

…The southwest?! _***clomp, clomp!***_ "—?!" I—Impossible…

Teddy's there, but…his body… It's cut in half and glowing from the fissure?!

"I'm back, 'cool cat'." He taunts me and places his hands in a diamond-shape, his palms luminous, beautiful… He's about to attack! "Release, **Freezing Diamond**!"

 **:O:**

 **:O: Theodore's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ***G-L-I-S-T-E-N/B-L-O-W!*** By focusing my existence, I can revert to my original crystal form and cast shards of myself at any given target. I…am a **Golem** crafted from the highest alchemy, created by the greatest alchemist in history… One that discovered the **Philosopher's Stone** , and used it to rebuild what they had lost.

…All I know is that I'm modeled after my creator's son. A person that died…that's all I can recall for now. I'm much too focused on this battle.

 ** _*swift!…s-o-a-r!…C-R-A-S-H!*_**

He dodges my Freezing Diamond— ** _*clomp, clomp*_** —and lands with ease… I expected this much from *the* Back Door Man. Nimble, strong and smart.

The impact would have transmuted his body, immortalizing him in diamonds that would render his body no sturdier than dust. Instant transmutation, my forte.

A simple touch, and…he would be dead.

 ** _*cronk-cronk, S-H-A-T-T-E-R!*_** I hate funhouses, but I hate destroying them even more… Wonderland didn't do anything to us. The people that work for and endorse these playgrounds of madness—*they're* the real enemies.

—and Back Door Man…this guy… There's something wrong with him.

He's not fighting me hard enough. As a matter of fact, he's kneeling with his head down, not moving a muscle… I know this tactic… **_*shoom!*_** I knew it. He's above me!

"—?!"

 ** _*spin-spin-spin-spin/s-o-a-r*_** So athletic… I've no other choice!

 ** _*cronk-cronk/s-h-e-e-n!*_**

My existence, Crazy Diamond, enables full usage of the surrounding terrain. My territory boosts this, allowing me to move about the air as well. All I need to do is project pieces of myself into the atmosphere, and use these shards as a "network".

I can expand these shards at will, and travel through them.

These shards are unbreakable, and can't be seen by others…one of the laws of my territory. It's a secret I'd never share with others, not even my fiancée.

My well-kept secret allows me to escape Back Door Man's diving heels—a good thing, especially when his method of flight is concerned. You see…the gorgon is a threat to me because…his hands and feet are strong enough to rend my diamonds *and* my body… Should I linger too long, he'd shatter me to pieces, but that wouldn't be too much of a problem… The *real* issue is putting myself back together.

That's too much time—my loved ones would be in danger if that were to happen.

So, I must focus…I must remain clear of mind, or lose *everything*.

 ** _*clap!*_** He landed… I can see him via my crystal shards.

…Now, all I have to do…is wait for the right moment… Patience, Theodore, patience.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: The BLOOD Saga: Night :O:**

 **:O:**


	18. Act 5: By Sunrise (B)

**:O:**

 **:O:** **?** **'** **s** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

…The darkness is showing me something else… I wonder…

—Oh, I remember this place:

It's where I first discovered a hint of the boy's secret life…something he dismissed as "best left alone"... A building I will never forget.

 ** _*chink-chink, c-r-e-e-k*_** It was cold there…derelict… Everything seemed so unstable. I afraid, so…I stuck close to the boy. He protected me like he always did.

 _"_ _It's alright, chummy. It won't take long."_ He assured me, but I was still afraid. I was *so* afraid that my knees felt heavy… I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, but…the boy… His grip was empowering to me, so I felt some sense of relief.

 _"_ _W—What is…this place?"_

 _"_ _It's an old gym my family used to run years ago."_ He was right… The building was a two-story gym made for training boxers. I could see equipment around the area, old but still usable… The boy displayed a bit of his skill on a punching bag.

 ** _*whack, whack, whack-whack-WHACK!*_**

It was unreal…the boy's technique… Even in darkness, he shined so brightly!

He stepped aside and invited, _"_ _Here, chummy, give it a try."_

The boy was trying to teach me how to defend myself… That building was private. It smelled a bit and was kind of humid, but we were free in there.

We were playing in a sense, but he was mentoring me at the same time.

So, I gave it my best shot… **_*whack!*_** A straight punch with my dominant right hand. Ironically— ** _*r-u-m-b-l-e*_** —the building shook!

 _"_ _*Cripes! What kind of hands do you have, chummy?*"_ I startled him as much as I startled myself, and…we laughed, together.

We trained there for a spell, and did a little cleaning up.

That gym belonged to his family. The only reason they closed it down was because of expenses—nobody was showing up… No customers, no money, no business. It was successful at first, but certain things led to an endless number of no-shows.

After getting to know me better, the boy finally confessed… _"_ _It was me…_

 _…_ _I caused my family trouble… This place closed down because of *my stupidity*!"_

 ** _*WHACK!*_** He punched the bag so fiercely, overwhelmed by guilt and shame.

Before that moment, I never saw him in pain. It was my first time…and I had hoped it would be the last, but, sadly…it wouldn't be. Fate is cruel like that.

 _"—_ _Stuart. What did you do?"_ Yes, Stuart… This boy…is Stuart.

—and the boy with him is me, Dawnavan.

This was us over ten years ago… So far back…it's like I'm examining a time capsule.

Stuart was a troubled boy with a troubled past. Before we met, he was probably much different from this, but… Even if that *were* the case, I didn't want to abandon him. At the time, I could tell—too many people had walked out of his life.

Most of Stuart's family had abandoned him…because… _"_ _I'm a competitor in an illegal circuit…bare-knuckle boxing. I'm the current champion, believe it or not._

 _…_ _I've fought hard for my family… I wanted to help my them, but…when a few locals discovered what I was doing, they became fearful._

 _—_ **C** **rybaby** _, the circuit's leader. He's responsible for *all* of this!"_

 _"_ _Crybaby? So…you're boss…ruined your life?"_

 _"_ _Yes, chummy, he did, and now…the whole town… Everyone looks down on my family…*because I allowed myself to be swayed by that horrible man*…_

 _…_ _Haa, ha-haa… I'm…such a failure, Dawny…!"_ **_*thrump, thrump!*_** Stuart fell onto his hands and knees…and cried in front of me.

Stuart had mentioned before that his family was "struggling," but I had no idea it was *that* serious. Every family unit struggles, but…*this*… It was wrong…so very wrong.

 _"—_ _I won't leave you, Stuart."_ When I said those words, it triggered something in him.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. _"_ _Haa, ha… Haa… You…"_

 _"_ _I won't leave you, Stuart…because… I love you."_

 _"_ _You would love a failure like me. Why?"_

 _"—_ _You make it easy to do so."_ I knelt to him, so he wouldn't feel as if I was above him… I wanted that boy to realize what he meant to me. So, I leveled myself on my knees and took his hands into my own. _"_ _I… Stuart, I want to help you._

 _…_ _I've an uncle who has some connections. His name is_ **A** **lexei** _…_ _I'll talk to him."_

 _"_ _Dawny, I—"_

I hushed him with a finger to his lips, _"—_ _need to trust me like you always have._

 _It's been a few years now, so there's no need to act like that._

 _…_ _I mean it, Stuart… I love you and I'm going to try, rest assured. Still, I must ask:_

 _If it doesn't work out, will…you still be my friend?"_

He removed my finger from his lips with a gentle hand. His touch was much gentler than usual, and he seemed… We were teenagers then, so…it made sense in a way…

 _"_ _Of course, but…if you give us time, Dawny… We could be more than that."_ His every word made my heart race…because…by then, I was already there. _"_ _We've been friends for this long, so we're familiar with each other. So…so…_

 _…_ _You, me…it seems *more* than right._

 _No one makes me feel the way you do. So, I can't waste this chance… I…want to be happy with you, so, please… Would you give an idiot like me a shot?"_

I answered his question with my first kiss. It was a bit salty and warm, but the follow-ups were a lot better on us… They really were.

…So precious…the memories the darkness is showing me…

On that day, we made a vow to help each other, and we've been together ever since. Along the way, with the help of our families, we overcame so many odds…so many trials… We wouldn't have made it this far if it weren't for our loved ones.

Crybaby is still out there somewhere…doing god-knows-what to god-knows-who. The local authorities couldn't do anything to the man, unfortunately, so he's still roaming free. Funny thing—I have the feeling that he'll get what he deserves. The question is: When?

We've so many responsibilities, so many things left undone. What transpires outside this darkness… I can't stay in here. I have to wake up.

This isn't where I belong. *This isn't where I need to be*.

I need to get out of this place… Dawnavan Hilal Crowley, you…

YOU MUST OVERCOME THIS—!

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stheno's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*BAM, K-A-B-O-O-M!*_** This "lady" of Infinity is a strong-willed one.

My contract—my son… He wanted me to spare their lives.

Mycenae, why…what are these feelings that constrain you?

 ** _*snap, bwoof!*_** "Are you finished yet, Queen Stheno?"

"Not in the least bit, Infinity." This lowly vampire wench commands flames of a color I've never seen before. So bright and dainty, but…I've felt how deeply they burn… "You, lady of Infinity. You seem to know me well, but I don't know you at all.

…Tell me…

…What is your name? Answer me, please."

The lady of Infinity replies, "You've heard it before—Kate. My name is Katherine."

"Ah, yes, what the doctor said. How simple of me.

I was…curious, especially after feeling your anger."

"You've 'felt' my anger, you say?" Lady Katherine is *quite* the charming one, indeed.

Still, I must answer her… "Your chances at motherhood—they were taken from you only in your mind. You are *already* a mother, Katherine.

Open your eyes, child. *What* are you fighting for?" She told me this much earlier: How her party came here to save their friends. That's something *I* would've done for my son.

Conception does not make a mother. A *heart* makes a mother. The same can be said about fathers… Sowing one's seed is only *the first step*.

This is wisdom forgotten by time, or… No, it wasn't "forgotten," it was abandoned.

In my generation, conception spelled either life or death. It's testing on both parents, not just one—the struggle to bring life into a world filled with destruction. Yet, this struggle was—well, *should have been* out of love.

I never loved Hades and he never loved me. Why we mated—even I'm not sure, but he seemed quite desperate at the time. I tried killing him, but he was much too strong for me… Hades took me and sired a child he would never see…because…

He was banned from this world. The same applies to all Olympians. So, it made sense after a while… The era of "rock-n-roll" was a strange time, after all.

Lady Katherine and Dr. O'Shay heard my story…all of it…

The doctor pities me, "I see… So *that's* what happened…"

"Yes, Infinity. It is the truth… Mycenae is a bastard child.

He rebelled at a very early age. There was nothing we could do.

Euryale was more lenient with him, but...after a while, he stopped listening to us.

I'm telling you this, but…

…Don't misconstrue, Infinity. I still can't allow you to pass.

As my son's contract, I am bound to his every impulse, mother or not." **_*g-l-i-s-t-e-n!*_** My eyes come alive, threatening to petrify them where they stand.

I've no time for games or confessions. Infinity cannot and *will not* move from this spot.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Natalie's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

I haven't misconstrued a thing, and neither has Paddington.

This is way too serious to be taken lightly.

…I thought I had it bad, but I'm not alone…

Stheno and I have a lot in common: We had men in our lives that made everything spiral out of hand… She had Hades. I had Henry, and then Thaddeus… The two of us meeting in battle—perhaps fate is a bitch after all. Gauds, outfit and an attitude to boot.

I respect the queen, but, for the sake of our friends… **_*shoom, bwoof!, B-U-R-N!*_**

—I *have* no choice. "I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, Queen Stheno."

"For what, Lady Katherine?" She speaks calmly, but what I'm about to do—!

"Release, **H.O.T.T. Cradle**!" **H** ot, **o** verpowering, **t** enacious, **t** itanic… The laws of my territory bind Wild Orchid's flames to my will. I can implement them however I please.

My preferred method is "restriction".

The H.O.T.T. Cradle release confines my target in a tight space, restraining them for as long as I see fit. Should one touch the cradle, well… From what I'm noticing…

 _ ***B-U-R-N!***_ "What?! Guh, HISSAAH—!" —the queen isn't a masochist.

All I would have to do is focus a little, and the cradle would compress...burning her to a cinder, but… I won't do that. I can't bring myself to exorcise a lady of her stature.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stephen's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 _ ***B-U-R-N!***_ —and this is why I would rather not piss Kate off.

She dealt with the queen like a true lady, but… "Oi, Kate."

"Yes, Paddy?"

"What of the other newbloods?"

"—Wiped out. They were an illusion created by the queen.

Stheno, Back Door Man… They're dangerous. I was lucky enough to pull that one off."

She's right, but…Stheno… In the end, she stopped fighting. As Back Door Man's contract, she could only go so far. The only thing she was allowed to do was keep us from moving forward, and she did that until just a few moments ago… Props to the ol' lass, tenfold.

"Let's go, Paddy. We should at least cover the outside." **_*clomp-clomp-clomp-clomp…*_** Kate's walking fast… I know that stride: She's trying to refrain from crying.

No matter how old we get, we're all susceptible to our emotions… Vampires are humans who died and found eternal life on earth. Most feast on humans, but that's by choice.

If there weren't any fighting, if people would just get along… It doesn't even need to be described—how wonderful this world would become.

 ** _*clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp*_** I heard the professor earlier, and he's right: We can't give up. We *must* keep fighting, or this planet will become "hell on earth".

So, we've no choice but to move onward…for love, for Infinity.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Theodore's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*…s-i-l-e-n-c-e…*_** He hasn't moved an inch in five minutes.

…Perhaps… Has he caught onto my strategy?

If so, I commend him. That's not an easy task, but that also means…

"I'd have to kill him.

Nobody can know my secret. It's too valuable.

…Something like that…" **_*g-l-i-s-t-e-n!*_** His eyes are glowing again…

Is he about to— ** _*F-L-A-S-H!*_** —what the—? He's releasing his optic light in all directions?! Such intelligence… I believe he *has* caught onto my strategy.

 _ ***d-r-o-o-m…***_ The light has disappeared...and so has the gorgon… No doubt a temporal retreat, but I can't end my suspicions there. Gorgons are infamous for their mind games, so this undoubtedly seconds as a means to make me leave my hiding spot.

Unfortunately, the laws of my territory enable me sight much like his own: I can see him hiding on the ceiling, merging his hands with the outer surface by means of transmutation.

So, he *too* can transmute to an extent… Interesting.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Back Door Man's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

—Mother… **_*c-r-e-e-k*_**

I can sense your suffering…hear your screams… You're enduring this pain…because of me. All because you wanted to protect me even in death.

When I heard of your passing, it was too late. Your spirit flew free…became one with the clouds… I only wish I had the courage to face you long before then.

 ** _*c-r-e-e-k*_** *That* isn't enough to exorcise you. So, why…*why* won't you distinguish those flames, Mother? _"—because your heart is much purer than this."_

"—?!" M—Mother? Is that *you*?

 _"Mycenae, listen to me. Hear me well…_

 _…You and your aunt Euryale are the last of our kind… She is ill and can't do much for herself anymore. We were both antiquated *long* before the season of love._

Find her and keep her safe. Please, for me." Find her and—but, I wouldn't know the first place to look. Besides, my heart is too caught up in all of this. _"Do not be deceived by the dark ones and their devices. They mean you harm, I do not._

 _Furthermore, hold your anger. Infinity is *not* your enemy… You have merely taken what belongs to them—their friends. All you have to do is give them back."_

It's easier said than done… If I release Sweet Face and Big Ben, those squares will kill Salvia. That's why I said my "heart is caught up": I want to do the right thing, but someone else will die…because… _"I know you love her…Mother understands you more than you want to believe… I cannot sway your heart to my liking. I can only advise you._

 _Salvia is a good wom—I mean, *lady*... The one named 'Katherine' opened my eyes about these two words. Woman, lady—there is definitely a division there, a great one that I am incapable of ignoring… Follow her. She'll help you."_

"—" Mother's existential force… She hasn't been exorcised, but…I no longer feel connected with her. It's as if she—no, I better not think that way.

"You can't hide from me, 'cool cat'. I can see you…from *so many* different angles."

—Teddy… His voice came from everywhere.

I'm in a tight spot, but…it's worth a try. "Hey, Teddy. Can I ask you something?"

"…What is it, Back Door Man?"

"Do you think I really want to kill Sweet Face and Big Ben?"

"—" Silence… I should have expected this. To trust me after things went *this* far: Who in their *right mind* would do something like that?

"…Right…sorry I asked."

"—There's nothing to be 'sorry' about, gorgon. I can't break bread with you.

…You took my friends…my *precious* friends…

As long as they're being held captive, I can't forgive you. You are my enemy." He has a point… That was stupid of me—believing I had the heart to go through with this all the way. I lost from the very beginning, and…it was inevitable. **_*c-r-e-e-k*_**

I can't stay like this— ** _*crank!, s-o-a-r/spin-spin-spin-spin…clap!*_** —not after saying that much… My landing was kind of flashy, but I need to stop running. I've done way too much of that in my life… Me, running away—nothing but harm came from this.

So…Infinity can help me rescue Salvia. The question is: How?

* * *

 _ **Ending Theme: Love Is A Battlefield**_

 _ **Artist: Pat Benatar**_

* * *

"—" I have to do it… **_*clap-clap-clap-clap-clap…*_**

It's stupid… I'm always running away. Running for my life and for others.

…Teddy…I hope you get the message… White Album played with my heart. The whole church did, and now… It's time to *play with theirs*.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Theodore's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*clap-clap-clap-clap-clap…*_** He's running away, huh…

It's only proper to return his feelings… "Release, **Freezing Diamond**!"

 ** _*s-h-e-e-n!, B-L-O-W!...K-A-B-O-O-M/S-H-A-T-T-E-R!*_** —over and over again— ** _*B-L-O-W, B-L-O-W!...K-A, K-AB-O-O-M/S-H-A-T-T-E-R!*_**

Run if you must, Back Door Man. I won't stop you… After what the church did to you, it's best this way: Raging against the machine with the only option you have left.

 ** _*clap-clap-clap-clap-clap...B-L-O-W!, R-U-M-B-L-E!*_** We have to make this convincing, or else else… "I thought diamonds were much cleaner than this, Teddy!

What's wrong? Is this *all* one half of the 'unstoppable Hurricane' can do?" That asshole…making light of my skill. I'm missing on purpose because I know what he's doing… He never seems to fail, even when he's like *this*. Good job, Back Door Man.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: The Professor?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

"You can't escape me, Back Door Man!"

 ** _*s-h-e-e-n!, B-L-O-W!...K-A-B-O-O-M/S-H-A-T-T-E-R!*_**

The cleric is leading the young father elsewhere. He's abandoning his post, and following his heart… I didn't expect this. Everything, from the gorgon queen's entrapment to this sudden decision… The young father had no play in this.

Back Door Man is calling the shots, and the young father is following *his* lead.

It's amazing what the power of love can do.

For a heart to change this quickly: Surely, Back Door Man is finding *his love*—what gives him the courage to defy the evils that be… It's moments this like that make our conquest worth enduring. The way things are looking, we've won this battle…for sure.

 ** _*shoom!*_** …Speaking of "battles"— ** _*click, bweep!*_** —I've managed to locate the captives: Stuart and Dawnavan are caged six feet above ground level…in the heart of an old circus tent… Back Door Man isn't strong enough to petrify them completely. He could only ensure that they'd stay put for a while… His heart wouldn't allow any more than this.

 ** _*shoom!*_** Hm—? What's this I'm sensing?

 ** _*…crack…CRONK!*_** "—?!" God, steal my eyes! Am I *really* seeing this right now? **_*CRONK, CRONK!*_** Well, well, well, *well*… Just as I had expected.

Dawnavan, you're *definitely* his nephew… A gorgon's eyes petrify their targets into a block of diorite. An igneous rock that's hard to break. Gave Hammurabi's sculptors quite the job to do, or so I heard… To break such a stone with your heart alone: That lad is *exactly* what we need. **_*CRONK, CRONK!...S-H-A-T-T-E-R!*_**

This moment of discovery… We now stand a fighting chance. _"W—What is this? Have I…_

 _…This feeling…my entire body… Why do I feel so—better yet…_

 _…Where the hell am I?"_ You're in the process of becoming, lad. "Haa—?!"

Don't fret, Dawnavan. I'm on your side… I've *always* been on your side, and I won't leave you now. You just have to trust me, alright?

 _"W—Who are you?"_ People call me many things: The professor. The head of scientific operations. The mad scientist. The old fool, but…you can call me… **Mr. Black**.

* * *

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

 **When the moon rises,**

 _The Battle of Wonderland concludes, but…some loose ends need to be mended. So much transpired—trials that tested the strength of our hearts, and much, much more._

 _Even greater threats lie ahead of us, so…when that time comes, we need to be ready. Thus, it's time to train._

 **Next time on The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT:**

 **:O:**

 **:O: Conditioning :O:**

 **:O:**

 _The conquest for unity continues._


	19. A Special Moment With: Theodore & Intro

**:O:**

 **:O:** **A S** **pecial** **M** **oment** **W** **ith…** **:O:**

 **:O:**

—Yo! Guess who's here? **_*r-u-m-b-l-e…cronk-cronk-cronk, CRONK!*_**

Yep, it's me, Theodore! Theodore James Wilson—my alias, of course. My *real* name will be kept a secret until later. Got to keep the suspense going, right?

Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the reboot thus far.

I know, I know—the first battle is being dragged out, but there's a reason for that: Character development. It's not that we're trying to bore you, we're just trying to cover all gaps so nothing will be "rushed". Rushed stories tend to go *all over* the place, and aren't really fulfilling or in-depth. So, the author is keeping the tension up for that purpose.

Speaking of "tension," what did you think of the last act? Crazy, huh?

Some important things were explained: Situations from the past, connections and subjects of the sort…but… Remember, now—this is all fanfiction, stories based on real people but not exactly "the real thing". We are based on real-life individuals, but *their* stories are realistic and some would probably touch your lives.

In reality, we're more than just people you see on television and in bright lights. We're normal human beings just like you. To us, you're all "superstars and divas," and we wish you the best of luck in your lives… *That's* something the author wanted me to say.

It's a nice gesture though, so no problems on my end.

As you probably already know by now, I'm a golem—a humanoid creature made from clay, animated by magic or alchemy. The only thing that makes *me* stand out: I was created *with* the Philosopher's Stone. It's a mineral able to turn base metals into gold or silver, usually by application or distillation of another substance, usually mercury. However, the Philosopher's Stone wasn't used to acquire such things.

My creator crafted me—a carbon copy of a late scion—for the purpose of regaining something that was lost. **_*CRONK!*_**

Oh! Excuse me… I was falling apart for a second there.

 ** _*cronk-cronk-cronk*_** —but don't think I'm all seriousness and no play. My creator made me with a young and loyal mind, so I'm a big kid at heart. You'll get to see another side of me later, after we finish this ordeal with Back Door Man…

…You know, for a guy named after a song about a promiscuous slutbag, he *sure* has a lot of heart. Wouldn't you agree?

Now, on to announcements, which aren't many: This act will conclude the first volume, **M** **yth & ****D** **i** **scovery**. You may be wondering why, but…it's simple, really… We'll be staying here in Dublin for a while, for a good purpose of course.

We have a very broad cast here, so there's no reason to keep the fanfiction centered on our group. That would just be unfair in my opinion… So, be on the lookout for Volume 2 in the near future. We don't have "official" title for it yet, so we'll just call it **P** **roject:** **S** **ubplot** for now. Tee-hee! Pretty clever, huh? I made it up myself.

Alright, everyone, this is it for our "moment". It's been fun, but there's a *huge* journey ahead of us and little time to waste. Plus, you don't want to get sloppy around gorgons.

Keep cheering us on. We're going to need it.

Until next time, keep shining—like a diamond! **_*s-h-e-e-n!*_**

* * *

 _ **Opening Theme: Heaven in the Hell**_

 _ **Artist: Mizuki Nana**_

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Dawnavan's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*c-r-i-c-k, c-r-i-c-k*_** A cage… I'm imprisoned, restrained several feet above the ground.

This place is mostly dark.

 ** _*c-r-i-c-k*_** Even the slightest movement shakes my prison, so I had better stay put. Falling from this height would— ** _*pat*_** —would… Wait, what?

 ** _*pat, pat*_**

Padding… There's padding beneath my feet. A small mat, an accommodation perhaps.

I can perceive moonlight shining through a crack at my right. It's brilliance, though not great, allowed me to see the padding. For how long...I'm not sure.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ The voice—Mr. Black—speaks to me again.

It's only proper to answer him.

"I'm fi—"

 _"No, don't speak. Think."_

 _"Oh…okay… If you say so."_ This is odd, but…I trust this voice. For some reason, listening to this voice seems like the right thing to do.

 ** _*w-h-o-o-s-h*_** An early-morning wind… Rainfall is on the way.

 _"Are you alright, lad?"_

The anonymous Mr. Black speaks again.

He sounds concerned about me. His voice is deep and comforting… He reminds me of Stuart in a way, but Mr. Black isn't a Brit at all.

He sounds… _"Are you a Scot?"_

 _"I'm whatever you want me to be, lad. Just say the word."_ *Well*… This anonymous voice is *quite* upfront about how he feels. Very well then.

 _"Could you explain—"_

 _"Not now, lad. Company will be there in a few seconds."_ **_*r-u-m-b-l-e!*_** The ground is shaking? Since *when* did these parts suffer from earthquakes?

 ** _*…clap-clap-clap-clap*_** That sound…sandals… The ones from before—?

 ** _*BWIP!, clap-clap-clap-clap-clap, swift!*_**

I can see someone: Tall, broad, sensibly muscular…like a living sculpture of a Greek god.

He seems to be running from something.

 ** _*r-u-m-b-l-e, B-L-O-W!/BWIP-FLAP-FLAP!*_** Light storms through the entrance the man used to enter this dark place, enlightening the unseen!

The man from before soars the air—*s-o-a-r*—escaping… This light must be a threat to him. Common sense deems: If it makes contact, he'll undoubtedly be dead.

 ** _*g-l-i-s-t-e-n!*_** Wait… Are my eyes deceiving me?

The escapee…his eyes… Are they glowing? **_*F-L-A-S-H!*_** "Guh—!"

So bright. His eyes…I can't look into them. They're the ones responsible for—back then… Those eyes are the reason I'm here right now.

 ** _*B-L-O-W, K-A-B-O-O-M!/CRONK!...F-L-A-S-H…*_** A loud cracking sound, and…from what my eyelids are telling me, the lights… They're fading away?

Why so suddenly, I wonder.

 ** _*clap!...s-h-e-e-n, cronk-cronk, s-o-a-r...clomp!*_**

I'm not alone… _"You can open your eyes."_

…Mr. Black…

It's easier said than done, but…it's worth a shot, so… "We're here, Teddy."

The first thing I see is the man with the glowing eyes addressing another standing several paces away from him. He's calling this man "Teddy," so… Wait.

The other man…is that *TJ*? "So we are."

Yeah. That's *him* alright. I'd recognize that voice from anywhere.

 _"Remain calm, lad. They're putting on a show for us."_ Mr. Black speaks again, urging me to remain calm, but… Once again, it's easier said than done. My entire body is shaking because of the cold atmosphere, and the added tension only makes things worse for me.

What's happening here?

Is TJ fighting the man with the glowing eyes?

Has he come to rescue— ** _*d-r-o-o-m*_** —this feeling…its coming from my left… I turn to see another cage, and someone's in there. I'm unable to see anything aside from what the dying moonlight allows me to. **_*snap!*_** "—?!"

Someone snapped their fingers, activating a lighting system. One on each corner of—a tent… I'm in a circus tent? Of all places…this is just…*weird*.

"Don't know how you managed to escape, Sweet Face." The man with the glowing eyes—he's addressing me, I believe...and… The only person who calls me that is…

…Impossible…

 _"—He...can't be… Why?"_

 _"The church has a way of convincing others, lad. Much better than us that's for sure."_

 _"—Mr. Black… Why *him*?"_ I don't expect a straight answer from the anonymous voice. Everything has been irritatingly cryptic since I first opened my eyes… I can barely make sense of anything that's happening right now.

Whatever comes of this…it can't be good… This is all wrong. It's all so *very wrong*.


	20. Act 6: Conditioning (A)

**~ Act 6 ~**

 **[Conditioning]**

 _There is more than one path in life._

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Mr. Black's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Three-ring circuses normally showcase acrobats, clowns, trained animals and other novelty acts. This…is definitely "novel": Two nightwalkers clash— ** _*swift/swift!, s-o-a-r…BAM, BAM-BAM!*_** —their techniques strong, unique yet ironically in one accord… They're collaborating. This is a novelty showcase designed for a present audience of two, and a remote audience of many.

 ** _*w-h-o-o-s-h!*_** Their collision distorts the air, inciting a minor shock wave.

Dawnavan covers his eyes, incapable of tolerating the force of their engaging fists…

"So…much…*power*…" Quite a bit, indeed. To fool the wise and perceptive clerics, one must push their everything to the limit… This isn't just a ruse. It's a test to see who will fall first; a spectacle that will garner a double-victory when all is said and done.

The gorgon retreats— _ ***swift!***_ —and makes his move… "Release, **Radial Escapade** **!** " _***g-l-i-s-t-e-n, F-L-A-S-H!***_

That was smart. Very smart, indeed.

Back Door Man's retreat caused the young father to fall off balance, which left him open for a counterattack: An optic concussion beam meant to petrify him to the core… This hippie is definitely a scion of the gorgon queen: She took pride in exploiting her victim's weaknesses, making them suffer greatly for each one.

His beam is wide… The young father can't escape this one.

 ** _*F-L-A-S-H!/C-R-O-N-K!*_** "Gah—!" It takes Theodore three seconds to phase into the earth, and the gorgon's beam was moving twice as fast—1.5 seconds versus 3 seconds. That's a *huge* difference in any battle.

 ** _*F-L-A-S-H!…clap!*_**

The gorgon lands with ease, and, by taking off his gloves, reveals the true nature of his hands: Metal…his hands are metallic. The same goes for his lower legs and feet.

Gorgons usually have limbs of brass, strong enough to sever human flesh, but…Back Door Man seems to have inherited his father's durability. Perhaps a blessing given before the god was forced to retire to his underworld domain.

"This is where it ends, Teddy. Sorry about this." **_*clap, clap, clap, clap*_** Back Door Man approaches the petrified Theodore, aiming to execute him.

"No, stop, *I beg of you*!" The hell? I thought I asked Dawnavan to be—

Wait. The gorgon is listening to him… Perhaps this is—

"Don't get involved, Sweet Face. This doesn't concern you."

"…I...feel like I know you… I believe in what my heart is telling me. This…

…I know you're not like this—this isn't you at all!"

"—and you would know that *how* exactly?"

"I just *do,* okay! I…I…" **_*CRONK-CRONK!, GRIP!*_** —and surprise, surprise, *surprise* for the gorgon!

The young father capitalized on Back Door Man's hesitation, and— ** _*CRONK!, C-R-U-M-B-L-E!*_** —phased out of his diorite prison unseen. The short time interval allowed him to move through the earth and grab the gorgon from behind, a position that allows him to safely restrain the gorgon with his natural strength.

This is well played out.

Everything that's happening right now is being executed flawlessly. Considering how *senile* the older clerics are, they won't catch on to this anytime soon.

The young father declares, "You're under arrest, Back Door Man." **_*cronk-cronk-cronk-cronk, cronk-cronk-cronk-cronk*_** —and he should be, especially since he played a pivotal role in all of this. I feel bad for the guy to some extent, being used as a pawn in the church's ongoing reign of terror.

Back Door Man takes a shot at the young father.

"So that's it, huh. You're just going to 'arrest' me?

…What a drag… Seriously, where's the glory in *that,* Teddy?"

Such arrogance deserves a just reply.

"It was never my intention to kill you from the start.

My objective was to reclaim my friends, and detain you for your crimes.

The restraints I've applied are extensions of my body: Diamond shackles, handcuffs and an eye cover—aptly placed after I reexamined your strategy… Your territory will deactivate momentarily. As you are right now…it's better this way, Back Door Man, so don't do anything rash." A complete success, as expected from one half of the unstoppable Hurricane… Humph. The young father never ceases to amaze me.

 **:O:**

 **:O: Back Door Man's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Diamond is clear so I can see a little, but not too much.

"Get moving, gorgon." Teddy pushes me with his words.

 ** _*clap, clap, clap, clap/clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp*_** Typical. Me, being pushed by words.

Words got me into this mess, so I expected words to get me locked up… Oh well, at least I won't have to run away anymore. I can finally rest my feet…finally.

Oh, wait a sec. Big Ben and Sweet Face… "Teddy, what about the captives?"

"Don't worry about them." **_*CLANK!, chink-chink-chink-chink-chink…BOOMK!*_**

Chains and a slight crash… His colleagues must've located the switch.

…Good…that's good… I'm glad they'll be alright. They didn't deserve what I did to them, so I'm relieved by this...even if it might cost me everything.

 ** _*clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp/clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp…*_** Two people bypass us at the right… Nothing is said. I can't see who they are, they're too blurred out.

Man, what a drag.

 ** _*BWIF!*_** "Out we go, gorgon. Keep up the pace."

Teddy opened the circus tent for me. *Well*… That was nice of him.

"You *this* sweet on all your prisoners or just me?"

"—Don't get cocky, alright. You're a lucky man.

If it were any other cleric, you'd be dead by now.

God was on your side through all of this. Be grateful, not arrogant." Teddy has a point, but you'd think he would've loosened the restraints by now… These things are rugged enough to draw blood from a normal man, especially around the wrists.

Restraints…constraints...restrictions… That's the story of my life. I can honestly say that's how it's been for me ever since—back then, when I blossomed.

Even when I ran away, I was never free. Always a slave—to myself and others.

…These reflections…images of me, and who I once was… The only thing I achieved was the accumulation of heartbreak. So much pain, I don't know the first thing to do with it...where to put it...where to keep it… There's no more space in my heart.

"Man… What a drag…"

Right. As if saying that out loud will do anything to alleviate the inescapable… My spot in the church has expired. I've nowhere to go now.

…Mother… Can these people *really* help me?

*Will* they, I wonder.

After all I've done, would these people have the heart to— _"We will, lad._

 _You just do your time, alright."_ —Mr. Black? You… Humph. Well, doesn't that beat all.

 ** _*chonk-chonk… pat, pat…rumble...slam!*_**

This backseat… My ticket to freedom, perhaps. I'm not sure.

I'd recognize the scent of car freshener from a mile away… To avoid dealing with the church, I would travel the UK in my love wagon, spreading good vibes.

I was the only cleric trying to do good by the people, while the rest were—heh… I don't even want to talk about it. It's embarrassing...being leagued with those monsters. They did nothing but make my life worse than what it was before.

They didn't help me at all… Humph. Some "church".

"Stay put, gorgon. I'll be right back."

Hm—? Teddy? Telling *me* to stay put?

Well, *this* is rich… "—and where would I go?"

"That depends on your comprehension skills. Now, stay put." **_*clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp…*_** He's leaving… Teddy is putting his trust in a coward.

That's stupid of him. *Real* stupid… I could leave this car if I wanted to, but, knowing him, he'd track me down and reprimand me...or worse… Just my luck, I suppose.

…I'm tired…I need to rest… Maybe, just maybe...I won't open my eyes ever again…

…A coward like me… I'd rather be dead.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Stuart's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

I can breathe. I can think. I can hear. I can taste. I can feel.

Unfortunately, I can't move or see a thing. My eyes are shut tight, and there's a hard substance all around my body...constraining me.

How long have I been like this? For what purpose, I wonder.

"He's still petrified, huh." That voice… Nattie? Is that *really* her?

She's right in front of me… So close...so very close…

"Oi, Stu, hold on. We'll have you out of there in a second."

…Stephen… Humph. This is the *longest* "second" of my life. Nice of him to reassure me though, especially now that I remember what happened: That stranger posing as Dawnavan...turned me into stone… Well, *mostly*. If I were completely petrified, I wouldn't be able to think as well as I am right now. Better yet, I'd be dead.

"—Stuart, can you hear me?" …Dawny, my love… It's him. The *real* him...not that monster that attacked me in the hospital. "You'll be fine, okay. Don't be scared.

Keep a leveled head and focus on my voice.

…Help is here, alright. Don't make any sudden movements." Glad to hear that. Some assistance, finally… At this rate, I'm going to be stiff *all over*. I can feel the pain right now… Sleeping erect or crooked is murder on my spinal cord.

 _ ***cronk-cronk, cronk, CRONK***_ …Light… I can see light, and I feel… _***CRONK, c-r-i-s-p, CRONK, c-r-i-s-p…***_ —free… I'm free?

"Rise and shine, Big Guy." …TJ…TJ is here… I open my eyes to a relieving sight: Dawnavan and our friends standing beyond a line of melting bars.

Bars…and they *just* finished melting…

This is a cage. How long have I been in here, I wonder. "The perpetrator has been caught and detained. We need to get you and Dawny to our training facility ASAP."

"Training facility," he says? TJ's full of surprises, so I should've expected this.

Looking at my feet, I can see…a large pile of diorite all about them.

This stone… I've seen it someplace before.

"I would move, but...this cage is a bit small. I'll hit my head hard if I do."

TJ seems eager to help.

"No problem, Big Guy. Be still for me." _***c-r-e-e-k, c-r-e-e-k, CREEK, c-r-e-e-k***_ *How is the top moving on its own*? Is something like this *even possible*?

…TJ's moving his hands, and...they're clear, sparkling like diamonds… *He's* doing this?

 _ ***CREEK...BOMP, bomp***_

The lid came off and collapsed on the ground behind the cage? Without even touching it—wait…TJ… Is he like me? Does he have nightwalker blood as well?

"There. That should do it." TJ speaks calmly, as his limbs revert back to normal in the blink of an eye. _***cronk-cronk***_ This is odd, but interesting. "Are you alright, Big Guy?"

"I'm...a little stiff, but… Other than that, I'm fine."

Dawnavan steps forward and gives me his hands. "—Stuart. Let's go."

"—" How could I refuse him?

It's not even possible. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: White Album's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

 ** _*slam!*_** I rung Back Door Man's number three times. His cell *and* his landline.

…That boy is *always* a phone call away. So why can't I reach him?

 _"You know why, Kerri. God was on his side."_

...Mr. Black… How are you able to project your voice into my territory?

 _"—because I've the upper hand on you. That's how._

 _I know you're isolated somewhere, enjoying the pleasures of solitude. We won't send a search party out for you… Not yet at least."_ Not yet, eh… Ah, kukukukuku. You were always a sly old boy. It's an honor...engaging in a battle of wits with one such as yourself.

I can only imagine what your next move will be.

 _"It's already been made."_

—What are you implying? _"Wonderland… The Old Man is about to lose it—all of them… I didn't even have to do a thing._

 _Blame it on the miracles of technology if you must…because what happened last night was seen by everyone across the globe."_ *Everyone*? How could modern technology accomplish something like— _"The Old Man, of course. He's so adamant on protecting Wonderland that he flooded the place with security cameras._

 _Those cameras are connected to *more* than just the main office. They're part of a wide network that spans the seven continents… You can only imagine what some of your precious Gideonites did in response to what they saw on screen."_

Outsmarted by ourselves… How ridiculous. For something like this to happen: There are traitors within our ranks… A full inspection is in order. Every Gideonite must be questioned, but I doubt they'll comprehend without a little persuasion.

—This should've been expected. That old goat treats our loyalists like trash, so mutiny has been in the works for quite some time now. _"Glad to hear you've managed to figure out that much. Unfortunately, it'll do you no good now._

 _From what my resources are showing me, the church will be losing a few Wonderland theme parks within the next 24 hours… You've been had, Kerri. This is what happens when you play with people's lives: Karma bites you in the arse."_

—I can't ignore what he's saying. There's no dodging my misdeeds...no matter how much I would like to… So, the game has been played against me. I figured as much, especially since I trusted a hippie to take care of something that important.

…This was all my fault… I'm sure to hear from our leader very soon, and I doubt he has anything good to say to me. He never does, ironically.

 _"Nothing the Old Man says or does is 'good,' Kerri._

 _His heart lies only with himself, not you or any of his followers. He'll continue using you until your services are no longer needed."_ Then I had better not disappoint him.

The Wonderland controversy won't be the end of us.

We've reached hearts all across the globe, while you radicals have managed to gain a few local supporters. Your message is but a far cry of hope compared to our own… You may have won this round, but, I assure you, the next will go to us.

 _"Believe what you want, Kerri. It's too late to change your mind anyway._

 _…You're afraid of the Old Man…so afraid that you'd sell your own skin to avoid his wrath. Nothing has changed in the past five centuries, *especially* not you."_ Of *course* I have, Mr. Black. I am the second-in-command of the church; one of the elite. _"—and he'll expend you, 'elite-style'. You've been warned, Kerri… May God be with you."_

 _ ***droom!...***_ …He's gone.

—The bloody *hell*! *Who* does he think he is, feeding me that…*rubbish*?

 _ ***g-r-o-a-n…s-c-r-e-a-m!***_

No matter… My time will come eventually. Until then, I must gather souls—more and *more* souls. Enough to ruin an entire nation.

I've seen the future and what it holds...everything. The spirits *never* let me down.

…I need to make this call… If the radicals want to play that game, then I know who to call on. _***clonk...press-press-press, press-press, press-press***_

777-9311. Dial the number, and— _ ***b-u-z-z...b-u-z-z...click***_ —get an answer.

"Hello?"

On time like always. "Yes, this is White Album. How are you doing, young man?"

"Doing great. Nice to hear from you."

"Likewise, young man."

"—Got a job for us?"

"*Absolutely,* and a good one." Eager and willing to work. That's a plus in my book.

"Name the head and we'll put it to bed."

Oh, this should be *splendid*. You have to admire a willing youth. "—What say you to a game of 'manhunt,' my boy?"

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Manhunt, eh. Mr. Ghostie always got the hook up. "State the field, sir."

"According to our schedule, we'll be heading to Belfast within 48 hours. Due to some 'internal issues,' London and Cardiff will be saved until later.

That was smart of them. Those are Gideon settlements. Infinity wouldn't *dare* tread upon those grounds—they'd be dispatched before they can even blink."

Mr. Ghostie has a point there.

The WWE is divided into equal shares: Infinity and the church.

Multi-million dollar corporation or not, it's a jointly-owned financial yo-yo… So much drama happens there. It's stupid—just plain *stupid*.

What does that old robot expect to gain from this?

Heh. Fuck it—we could use a little fun in our life. "You've got your 'headhunters'.

Now...run that name by us, Mr. Gho—I mean 'Father Kerrigan'."

That name is reserved for something else. When we're doing business, it's either White Album or Father Kerrigan. Got to keep this respect thing going.

"—The traitor, Paddington O'Shay."

"The doctor, huh. *Still* mad about that night are we?"

"Hold your *lip*! That's not up for discussion." Ooh… I just hit a nerve.

It's no secret. Mr. Ghostie still got beef with the doctor after all these years. Centuries even—ain't moved passed it at all… Old men and their grudges.

"Sorry about that. Don't want to open up old wounds—"

"—even though you already did." _***s-i-g-h***_ I hate upsetting Mr. Ghostie. He's a good old-timer, if not a little too into himself.

Better patch this up… "Hang tight, Father Kerrigan. We got this."

"Many thanks, **D. Remedy**. Send your family my regards."

"Will do. Take care."

"May God be with you." **_*click…click*_** Well…*That* was fast, but expected. Dealing with Mr. Ghostie is always a fly-by moment. A come-and-go thing.

"So what did he say?"

My brother asks me that as if he doesn't already know. This lazy son of a… "Why *else* would that dude call us, li'l bro?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "—Invitation to the **Bloodlust**?"

…Is this fool really taking a shot at the club?

"Naw li'l bro, ain't nobody talking about that place."

"Then what is it?"

"—Ever killed a doctor before?" _***plomp!***_ I can feel li'l bro's eyes hit me with shock, as I take a seat on my bed. Naw, not "take a seat"...more like *jump* in the bed...because I really don't want to do this… It's hard taking on personal jobs.

When you cross ground with the enemy, things happen. Relationships are made.

What maniac would want to whack a doctor? Who *does* that?

"—We'll take the job, big bro." Li'l bro said that kind of roughly… He doesn't like this as much as me. No use playing cool about it.

"We don't have a choice. The church got our people by the throat.

Mr. Ghostie is soft on us and all, but he's shown his ugly side before…especially after—" Naw… I ain't bringing that shit up. It's too much.

"Let's get it done. We ain't got a choice… It's either that or—well, you know."

Yeah… Yeah, I "know" alright.

I know it *too* damn well, and that scares me the most.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

I received a ring from Mother Katherine nearly an hour ago. She said we've a few new recruits that need training.

That shouldn't be a problem.

As director of operations, whipping new-bloomers into shape is my pleasure. _***click, click, click, click-click-click...click!***_ Currently, I'm setting **S.I.A.** to level 1. This chamber makes and breaks a nightwalker— **S** ituational **I** ntensity **A** pparatus, my pride and joy.

I would rather take the backseat and let the others have all the fun… Besides, we can't just *fight* the church. We need to ensure productivity. Counterproductivity would lead to the worst-case scenario: The Old Man would wipe us out and take the world as his own.

…So many people would die… We *can't* allow that to happen.

That's why S.I.A. was built: To ensure our productivity rate is above 90% at all times. The higher the better… We *must* be one step ahead of the church no matter what.

 _ ***click-click-click...click!***_ There...done.

S.I.A. is a projection apparatus directly linked to my existence. With a little concentration, I could make any projection into the real thing.

For the scion of love, I made a little something special. As for the other one…well… It's risky dealing with an **Eater** , but it must be done.

—and here I was thinking Alexei was the last of his kind… Hopefully, his nephew won't be as messy. I hear he's *quite* the charmer, so I should have no worries.

 _ ***knock-knock***_ " **Dr. Lyte** , it's me."

"—?" _***clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp***_ Ah yes, it's my apprentice **N'Dour**. I know those footsteps from anywhere… I have a habit of babysitting the younger generation. N'Dour is a local that joined our cause with hopes of becoming a scientist.

He reminds me of one of my children… I couldn't help it. A "mother's heart" I suppose.

"Is S.I.A. all set for the new-bloomers?"

"Yes. Mother Katherine's team will be here shortly. We won't start training until later; the new-bloomers need their rest.

After what the Mother told me, they've more than earned it. One of them will need to use our rehabilitation chamber… He still hasn't recovered from the airplane incident."

N'Dour looks at S.I.A.'s monitor and notices the new-bloomers' profiles on display.

"Stuart Alexander Bennett… Dawnavan Hilal Crowley… I've seen them on television before.

So…*They're* nightwalkers too?" Juvenile fascination: An elder's pleasure.

Still, these new-bloomers… "They're *more* than just rookies, N'Dour. They're our final hope. If this fails, we'll have no way of liquidating all church activity.

I ask that you make their stay a comfortable one. Can you do that for me?"

N'Dour salutes. "Of course, Dr. Lyte. For Infinity!"

Humph. Children… With a ray of light like him around, productivity should increase by 9%. All according to plan.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT :O:**

 **:O:**


	21. Act 6: Conditioning (B)

**:O:**

 **:O:** **S** **tephen's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

 _ ***r-u-m-b-l-e...r-u-m-b-l-e...drip-drip-drip-drip, p-o-u-r!***_

It's raining now.

The local forecaster predicted early-morning showers. They were right for once.

It's a good thing the training facility is an indoor one. Wouldn't want Stu and Dawny feeling like they're in a boot camp, although I wouldn't put such barbarism past Dr. Lyte… That's one *tough* old lassie.

Still, they'll be in good hands.

 _ ***s-n-o-r-e***_ —and that would be Stu calling the chickens… Look at the fellow, all cuddled up with his lover.

It's moments like this that make an afterlife worth living.

—and we're here. _***r-o-l-l...creek, click-click, click-click***_ Dr. Lyte was smart to set-up this passcode system. Only top officials know the code—people like myself.

What time did Maribel conceive her baby boy? 11:30 pm American time. So here, in the UK, it would be: 23:30—2, 3, 3, 0.

 _ ***clunk-clunk, chink-chink-chink-chink-chink-chink***_ With the passcode entered, we now have access to the **L** **aurence** **J** **.** **M** **ullen** **I** **nstitute** **f** **or the** **G** **ifted**.

 ***r-o-l-l…***

I used to teach here a few decades back. Kate had me moved to the main branch to instruct new medical students. Driving through these gates along the same brick road… Talk about "memories lighting the corner of my eye".

Kate's riding in the passenger seat of TJ's car, so I'm in here by myself. The perp is asleep in their backseat… He's sleeping *hard* from what I saw. If I were stupid and didn't know my fundamentals, I'd say the fellow were dead, but he isn't.

He's just tired...worn out… All that running catches up with you after a while.

 _ ***creek...plunk-plunk***_

I just parked in my old spot. Talk about "strange"... After all these years, I still feel like I belong here. Nostalgia no doubt.

No, I can't focus on that right now...

"—"

—not with those two in the back. This isn't about me… It's about them. _***click, click...j-i-n-g-l-e***_ "Oi, Stu, Dawny, it's time."

Dawnavan opens his eyes immediately—the little fellow wasn't asleep at all. He smiles at me, before touching the sleeping Brit. "Stuart, come on. Let's go."

"...Mm...five more minutes please…"

Five more—is this crooked-nosed moron *serious* right now? "Stu, there's a rehab chamber in the facility. You're better off in there."

"...No, I...don't like cinnamon cookies…" Now he talking about pastries. Where's a camera when you need one?

"If we wake him now, it won't be pretty."

Dawny doesn't even have to tell me that. I've deal with this lad for years, so know what he's like in the morning… Stuart's cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep, and, considering our work schedule, he'd give us the gobbing of a lifetime.

Oh well, looks like we're staying in here for a spell.

"Thanks for understanding, Steph."

"Not a problem, Dawny."

...I have to admit, I'm a little tired myself… Pushing myself like that at Wonderland, especially after a surgery—I wasn't using my head. It was a task just to drive up here, but I'd do just about anything for these lads.

This old paddy is worn out. Best get some shuteye.

"I love you, old man. You're a great friend, really you are." Hearing Dawny say that to me… I'm reminded of my family and friends. The ones that died for me.

Those were some nice words to close my eyes to.

"—and I love you, little fella. Always remember that."

Heh. Who says vampires can't have a heart?

I've had one for the longest, and it's what got me through the past few centuries. Along the way, I gained an even bigger family and more friends… I'm so grateful to God for what was done for me in my afterlife.

Now, finally, after hundreds of years… I can rest for a moment.

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **N** **atalie's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

I had a feeling they'd crash after all of that, especially Stu and Paddy. Dawny, I know, is tending to the both of them in his own way.

Oh well, no need to move our cars anyway. Dr. Lyte made a few modifications to the institute in the past twenty years. _***clunk-clunk, clink-clink-clink-clink…***_

The garage is built directly over the main laboratory, which is larger than Mr. Black's lab back in Rutherford. All she has to do is press a button and the vehicle of her choosing will be lowered into her den of scientific creation.

It's best this way. Now, the sleepyheads won't have to worry about walking long distances. _***...clink-clink-clink-clink...clunk-clunk***_

—and we're here. I'm sure the others will be in for a surprise when they wake up. As the boss lady, I know these things before anyone else. Keeping tabs on "all things Infinity" is my strong-point after all.

"TJ, are you alright after—you know."

My question of concern becomes a statement of recognition. Considering TJ's field record, I sometimes worry about him. Dealing with a gorgon must've punched his buttons a bit.

"—I'm fine, and I don't need rest. Golems are artificial, not sentient. I may have feelings, but that's only due to overexposure to human behavior.

I also have *you* to blame for that… You gave me something to care about. Along with everyone else of course." That was sweet of him, real sweet.

I know Theodore is a golem crafted from clay and the Philosopher's Stone. The latter ingredient turned normal clay into a changeable, shapeable, and virtually unbreakable diamond...but… When I hold him like this, he feels like a normal person.

The illusion is beyond real. It's a dream come true.

Sometimes, I wonder if God had this creature made just for me. It sure does feel that way during moments like this.

 _ ***knock, knock, knock***_ "—?" Someone just knocked on my window…

...Oh, it's N'Dour, Dr. Lyte's assistant.

 _ ***click, s-l-i-p***_

I roll down the window to greet the doting student. "Good morning, kid."

"Good morning, Mother. The doctor asked me to check on you. I'm running the lab at the moment, so I'm a little excited."

He's keeping his voice down to not disturb anyone. Good form on his behalf.

"I know you'll do her proud. Where is she, by the way?"

"Setting up the confinement and rehabilitation chambers.

She'll be back in a little bit. The doctor always ensures her guests are accommodated. As far as you-know-who is concerned, she's doing what she can even for him." That last bit was about Back Door Man. So...she plans on keeping him *here,* huh. That would be smart.

The criminal portion of Mullen Institute is maximum-security protected. Entrusting Dr. Lyte with any perp always seems to work out well.

"Very well then. You can take the perp off our hands, but let the new-bloomers rest for a while. They've had one hell of a night. We *all* have."

"Not a problem, Mother. For Infinity." N'Dour gives me a quick salute and heads off to complete his lab duties.

Dr. Lyte sure knows how to pick her students. Well-mannered, eager and on-top of everything. I must say...I'm impressed.

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **N** **'** **D** **our's** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

I'm so thrilled! Dr. Lyte left me in charge, and my first job is catering to our boss!

It's an honor being of service. Really, it is.

Now, let's see here… _***...clomp, clomp, clomp...click-click-click***_

—I can use S.I.A. to access other things around the institute. Not only is S.I.A. a training simulator, it's an interface that connects the building—a network so to speak. The doctor taught me everything I need to know, so…

 _ ***...click, bweep!***_ —perfect! I just activated S.I.A.'s sanitation wave.

 _ ***bwip!...s-h-e-e-n***_

Dr. Lyte installed special waves into the system linked to her own existence. Via projection from holographic apparatuses built into the wall, the entire room is scanned by a field of neon blue light—the sanitation wave. It cleans the body of all foreign parasites, bacteria, diseases and chemicals en masse.

 _ ***...s-h-e-e-n...bwip!***_ Complete. With this out of the way, the doctor has one less thing to worry about… That's good. I try not to trouble her, even if I'm usually a screw-up.

 _ ***clomp, clomp***_

—Looks like everyone's asleep in their vehicles.

The boss will be leaving soon, and the new-bloomers will be left in our care for a spell. I look forward to working with them, but...I… I wish there was another way. All this fighting—I heard a lot of people died at the Hewson Medical Center, but according to some recent investigation… "—He didn't do it."

Subject C-0197650: Prince Gorgon Eliphas Mycenae.

Alias: Back Door Man.

Race: Gorgon hybrid/demigod.

Existence: The Doors

He didn't kill anyone.

Our security network pales in comparison to the church, but it's a wide network nonetheless… We have an edge over the church though: Our security system is able to trace the origins of an existential force within a given vicinity.

The subject's existence is primarily an **E** **q** **uip** type with subtypes of **V** **is** **ion** and Necromancy. His blood type is O, a common attribute of any gorgon, but… The blood type traced during the murders, which transpired simultaneously, was A+.

…Someone else killed those people. The question is: Who?

 _ ***clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp…***_ "N'Dour, I'm back."

The doctor's back.

She already knows about it. We planned on telling the boss' group as soon as they got here, but they're much too tired to absorb anything right now.

"—Glad to hear that, doctor."

I said that as if I really wasn't feeling my words. Not purposely though… My conscience is bothering me because the subject might suffer for a crime he didn't commit. We have to get this cleared up before the boss leaves. "N'Dour…"

"Yes, doctor?"

"—are you alright?"

"Yes, doctor, but…they need to know. My spirit is troubled with concern for the subject."

I have a heart for everyone, even our enemies…because I know the oppression they suffer all too well.

Thinking about how much the Old Man affected my personal life—it brings about a tight feeling in my chest. Trauma induced into my spirit...by the Old Man himself.

Most of Infinity views me as "a miracle"...because I survived an encounter with the Old Man… His madness has no affect on my spirit. I don't understand why, and even if I continue researching for reasons, it seems I'll never fully comprehend my survival… I should be either dead or under his control right now, but I'm not—I'm still alive.

That's the main reason why I looked into the subject's case: I wanted to better understand his situation.

The subject *is* guilty of kidnapping and assaulting an official, but not murder. Thus, his sentence should be no more than five to seven years.

It was the most I could do. The rest is left up to my superiors.

 _ ***pat***_

"N'Dour…" The doctor lays her hand on my shoulder. She probably figured me out.

"—I know, doctor, I know."

"...don't get *too* involved. You know that's what the church wants.

Besides, should the gorgon be released anytime soon, the Old Man will seek his head. *Any* cleric that fails the Old Man will be liquidated on sight.

We're not only keeping the gorgon here as punishment, we're protecting him from his former allies. Keep that in mind, N'Dour."

"Yes, doctor…of course."

"I'm glad you understand. Now, then—" The doctor turns and displays her existential abilities: She inaudibly expands her territory; a neon blue atmosphere, brilliant and lustrous.

I know what she's about to do.

"—time to see them to their rooms." She focuses a small portion of her existence, and, in a flash, transports everyone to different locations in the facility. Considering the party is mostly asleep, it's better this way.

I really hope we'll be of some help to them.

"...I really do…"

"—? What was that, N'Dour?"

"Oh… It's nothing, doctor. Nothing at all." Silly me! I really need to keep my thoughts to myself… I don't want the doctor getting suspicious of me.

"Of course, N'Dour. Now return to your sleeping quarters.

A Crowley doesn't like wakening to an empty room."

"—?" Mr. Crowley is in *my* bedroom? Well, I…

—I suppose that isn't a bad idea. "I'm on it, doctor. For Infinity."

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **?** **'** **s** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

 _ ***t-h-u-n-d-e-r!/drip-drip-drip-drip-drip-drip…***_

Instant translocation is a common ability for **D** **eaths** **cythes**.

Relocating from one place to another in less than a second comes in handy. Unfortunately, we can only do it once a day.

I personally hate the rain. So, big bro and I are waiting for the storm to pass. This break will give us time to devise a sure-win plan of execution.

We also caught ear of Back Door Man's arrest… That hippie never stood a chance. He's too soft on others—allies, enemies, and victims.

It would've happened eventually.

We have to murder him on sight per the rules. The Old Man *hates* losing, so anyone who fails him becomes an instant target… It's better dudes like us handle the job than one of the elite. Crossing one of them—not good. Off yourself before they find you.

"Hey, big bro…"

"What's up?"

"—it was a setup."

"*What* was, li'l bro?"

"Back Door Man… That's a good dude. He ain't like the others, you know."

"—We're not that much different from him." Big bro's right… We're assassins employed by White Album. Killers-for-hire.

Big bro and I—we're from a tribe of hunters originating from the islands: **T** **he** **O** **ti**. As inheritors of the blood needed to become Deathscythes, we excelled above the rest.

Big bro is my "tagata faʻaaogā;" a user. I'm his "a'upega;" a weapon.

Our brotherhood is our power. Together, we've slain over one-thousand contracts… One-thousand heads. One-thousand people that died...wrongfully.

It's stupid—assassinating innocents, or eliminating others because they're trying to do the right thing. We, the Oti, don't operate like that, but…

—we don't have a choice. Our tribe hangs in the balance.

 **T** **he** **F** **erryman** **T** **rading** **C** **o.** … Mr. Ghostie can't do anything about it. The big boss sees all humans as livestock…made for nightwalkers that still follow "the old ways". So, if we fail any of our contracts, our tribe will be—

"Haa, ha, ha…hah…" I'm the emotional one. Big bro tries hiding his feelings to maintain the stability of our sync rate, but me… I'm always holding him back.

"—Don't cry. Toughen up, li'l bro."

"...We're not murderers… I was so into this before, but, now…"

The heads we've claimed for the sake of our people… So many…

"...Big bro, are we…even *human* anymore?"

"—Nightwalkers can't ask that question. You're either born with monster blood that awakens post-mortem, or you're turned by another through genetic exchange.

…The most common one is the latter… When a nightwalker *mostly* kills a human, if the victim is left for dead, the nightwalker's genetics will infect the body and turn them in a matter of minutes. The genetics become a bacterium that rearranges the victim's cellular structure; a disgusting and frightening thing.

We were born this way, li'l bro. We were *never* human, no matter how much we tried to be… You were born a weapon. I was born to wield you and harness your power." The way big bro is speaking...he's accepting it—our reality:

It's either this or lose it all. Our families. Our friends. Our wives. Our children.

Nobody will be spared...no one at all. Still…

—why does it have to be *him*?

That doctor...he...long ago… He was the one who— " **L** **i'l** **T** **hrill** , let it go.

I don't want to do this either, but this is who we *have* to be.

The Oti are counting on us. We can't mess this up… I want our tribe returned to their homes, safe and sound—not on sale at a 'fair price'."

"—Right. Anything but that." …When doing the "right" thing leads you down the "wrong" path, everything becomes ugly. Life, everything and everyone around you, including yourself—you see things in a different light.

You become what you hate, and...as a result, you slowly begin to despise yourself. The more things happen, the deeper your hatred becomes.

Big bro hates himself, but cares about me and our tribe. I'm no different… Perhaps that's why our sync rate is always so high.

—The harmonization of despair, **S** **torm** **R** **esonance**. With this power, we'll give Belfast the thrill of a lifetime… Still, I don't like the rain. It reminds me of too much.

…

—When… When will the rain stop?

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O:** **?** **'** **s** **P** **erspective** **:O:**

 **:O:**

 _ ***beep...beep...beep...beep***_ What use is there for the dead?

…None to the living, but to those who have died and risen...quite a bit.

I am a war machine.

There are several others like me, but we operate in separate teams of four; quartets.

Our creator… He saved our lives, gave us another chance. Some of us have existed much longer than others, but none are rusty when it comes to completing missions.

When we're not on-duty, my brothers and I undergo maintenance procedures in our creator's laboratory. We're neither humans or nightwalkers; we're cyborgs. Machines that were once human… Corpses reanimated for a noteful cause.

Our life is in our gears.

All eight of us bear a bloody cross against the church. Our creator gave us a chance to exact our revenge through field missions.

At first, we disbelieved him, and some even wanted to kill the man, but… In his exact words, "Only a monster can kill a monster."

That eccentric old fool...but he's right… As we are now, we're strong enough to slay armies, and we have in the past. Unfortunately, the one person we want to kill the most… He's too much for us. We can only cut his resources down, and weaken his morale from the outside in. Pretty soon...he'll be the only one left…

 _ ***kado-o-n-k/b-w-e-e-p…clomp, clomp, click!...clomp, clomp/kado-o-n-k/b-w-e-e-p***_

I know those sounds...these sensations… "Good morning, kiddos."

"...Father…" —he's here. Our creator, Mr. Black.

Look at him, obscured in a cloak and hood like a looming shadow. The only thing we can see is his smile; a handsome grin that has never led us astray.

"I know your comfortable in your beds, but it's time again: Your mission is to eradicate the Old Man's food supply…by attacking the main branch in Sydney.

If trade from New South Wales ends, so does the Ferryman Co. Thanks to the exploits of Our Mother, Wonderland is history, so, after this is done, all that will be left is the main **G** **arfield & ****R** **ollins** branch in Moscow." Affirmative. By shutting down all head branches, the Old Man's tree of riches will decay in less than a year.

No money, no persuasion.

Still… That leaves the **G** **ideon** **R** **ecruitment** **A** **gency** , which is stationed in London. If we could somehow— "You're not ready for a mission like that, kiddo."

"—!" Whoops! I forgot about Father's telepathic ability.

"Your thoughts are *loud,* **F** **our**."

…

"...Sorry about that, Father. I was just…"

"—being yourself as always.

No need to apologize. You've got a good heart, kiddo." Father… I'm glad he thinks that.

…

So, we're shutting down the Ferryman Co., huh.

…This shouldn't be too bad…

Ferryman is directed by a nightwalker—a **Z** **om** **bie** with an A-class existence. If and when we assassinate our target, we'll be doing a lot of people a *huge* favor.

—especially *them*... For the sake of the Oti, we *have* to do this.

"Leave for Sydney at 22:00. The best way to dispatch a zombie is at night.

The sun gives them invulnerability, so, if you can't finish the job in time, retreat. But that won't be a problem…

—You'll finish the target off quickly for me. Of that I have no doubt." Father's right about that… We're **M** **ethuselah** **S** **quadron 1:** **T** **he** **H** **ighwaymen** ;a demolition crew that specializes at these types of missions.

Ferryman is as good as gone when we arrive, but we can't underestimate the enemy.

Zombies are invulnerable during the daytime.

At night, they're walking targets: The moon reveals their true form, which is susceptible to any attack… Our team needs to capitalize on this weakness ASAP.

"We humbly accept this mission, Father. Dealing with Ferryman will be an easy task.

We'll be done before the sun rises."

Our squad leader, **O** **ne** , says suavely. He's the oldest of us.

You can't tell at first sight, but One is a bit of an old trickster.

However, when he's like this… "Rest assured, Father."

—I remember he's no one to trifled with.

Father recognizes his leadership skills. "Thank you, One. That was reassuring, indeed.

When you return, I'll repair your circuits and treat you all to a little something nice. After all you've done for us…

—seriously, it's the least I can do.

Thank you *so much,* kiddos. You make this old fellow proud."

"Humph. That's just like you."

 **T** **wo** is a bit of a smartass, but he's still a good guy. He's also our co-leader, taking a backseat to the more experienced One. "We're not kids, Father. Don't baby us…

—it's embarrassing, alright."

I know this fool isn't trying to play the tough guy role. Two is the most sentimental of our team, even if he tries pulling that act with people.

We were parents, husbands, wives, uncles and aunts, brothers and sisters; normal people before all of this happened...before we died… So, just because we're machines now...that doesn't mean we have to act like it.

In the end, we're still human in a sense.

"A man who shields his heart cries the biggest tears."

 **T** **hree** makes a valid statement; big men really do cry the biggest tears. Whether in ego or size, being tough means you're soft on the inside.

I consider Three our "fortune cookie": He rarely speaks, but always has something intelligent and beneficial to say when he does. Plus, when you see him, he always has this fox-like grin on his face. "Be true to yourself, Brother Two."

"Shut up, Three… I don't want to hear that from you."

"—Humph." A quiet man, only speaking when words are needed.

If things are *this* lively, all systems are ready to go. "Indeed, you're all set.

So, by 22:00, I'll release you from your tubes. It'll be go-time.

God be with you when you do, kiddos."

Father…we'll need it.

Against monsters of this caliber, there's no telling *what* will happen.

"Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, kiddos. Now, I must return to my duties.

—Give the zombie one for me, will you?" Oh, we will, Father...we certainly will.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: Yuvraj's Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Feeling is returning to my body. Sensations…so many of them, one by one…

—comforting… I feel padded cushioning against my back. Fabric around my midsection and my head; a warm layer spread across my body from the collarbone down.

I made it… It took a while, but I'm alive again.

Heartbeat. Blood flow. The stabilization of my body's central nervous system. Everything is returning to normal.

 ** _*...drip-drip-drip-drip-drip…*_**

Sound… It's raining, and— ** _*t-h-u-n-d-e-r!*_** —a storm… It's also dark in this place, wherever I am. I…I…

"—a-wa-ke…" My first words. A profession of weakness.

Everything feels so brand new...like I've been remade from scratch. I want to move, but I can't… When I try moving, my body feels heavy and I become light-headed: My every muscle is an instant trigger for this.

I *hate* being in this state.

Karthikeya sent me back here to exact its revenge, but as I am right now… What good am I to my contract?

 ** _*...drip-drip-drip-drip-drip/t-h-u-n-d-e-r!...*_**

I don't even know where I am.

It's storming outside and I'm in a bed dressed in robes that aren't mine. I feel drained, but, ironically…I feel complete somehow… This is all I know.

That's not enough information to defeat my insecurities. Situations like this are rarely a good thing… I could be a prisoner; a spoil of war. My captor could be hiding anywhere, waiting for the right moment to end me.

…I'm afraid… I'm scared...

Karthikeya, did you return me here...to see me die all over again?

* * *

 _ **Ending Theme: Love Is A Battlefield**_

 _ **Artist: Pat Benatar**_

* * *

"—N-No…"

My words are still weak. Voicing my opinion is testing to my body.

I could use my existence to expedite my healing process, but that method would only backfire on me: Activating Clockwork Orange would strain my mind, and I'd be unable to speak for a few hours— _"You'll be fine, young man. Be at peace."_

"—?!"

Who...said that just now? Am I… Am I *not* alone in this room?

 _"With Infinity on your side, you're *never* alone."_ This voice… It can hear my thoughts.

 _ ***d-r-o-o-m***_ Existential force… I can feel it everywhere. Above, below and all around me.

It...it's warm, comforting… This is— _"New beginnings._

 _Your contract has set you on the right path. But first things first: Rest yourself and let Dr. Farrelly's treatment payoff._

 _You should be all set in an hour or two. Be patient, young man."_

Farrelly? The only person I know with that name is… *Him*?

…That bothersome Irishman...aided in my recovery… _"He did *more* than that._

 _Dr. Farrelly's team saved your life. He gave you a new heart, restarted your body and closed your wound. An operation that has a low success rate._

 _That man is a genius. You're living proof of that."_

—Where is he now?

 _"Dublin, with the rest of the company. His team is monitoring your progression."_ …I must thank him soon.

For anyone to go so far for a person like me—

 _"If you want to thank him, return the favor by saving his life."_

"—?!" Saving his—

…Does someone aim to harm the poor man? _"Headhunters from the church; D. Remedy and Li'l Thrill—a feared Deathscythe unit,_ **Dead Motion** _."_

—The Old Man's strongest field agents. *They're* after Dr. Farrelly?

This isn't good. I have to recover soon, or else— _"You'll be at a 100% before you know it. For now, listen to my game plan."_

…What do you have in mind, stranger?

 _"Call me 'Mr. Black'."_

Alright, Mr. Black. I'm all ears.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: ?'s Perspective :O:**

 **:O:**

Human-trafficking has become a leading moneymaker in the underworld, but our business is #4 on the lord's list of "needful things".

I heard Wonderland is in the red zone now; they're pretty much done for… Heh. I remember when the lord had the first one built, and, now, it's history thanks to those *damned* radicals. But who am I to complain?

Wonderland was #3; a rank above us. Now that it's no longer in service, we're one step ahead of the rest. All that stands in our way is Gideon at #2 and Garfield & Rollins at #1.

Ferryman is now at #3, but I find no pleasure in this.

Wonderland was a place where nightwalkers could relive their childhood. A haven where our people could be free… We traded with them monthly.

Our partnership is dead now, and it's all thanks to Infinity.

I don't understand… Humans and nightwalkers aren't meant to coexist. When will those fools get that through their *thick skulls*?

In wake of Wonderland's demise, security measures must be implemented. Should this branch fall, all of Ferryman will drop like flies; an instantaneous domino effect… So, I had better be careful because...if I know those radicals...they're coming for me next…

—but it'll take more than guts to outsmart **Babyface**.

Even if they manage to breach our security system, they'd only be approaching their deaths… When we get serious, our enemies don't last very long.

So, for now, we'll play a little game with them: Who will be the *first* to get a taste of our sweet love, and…will they be able to handle it?

Huhuhuhuhuhu… This should be interesting. *Very* interesting indeed.

* * *

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

* * *

 **When the moon rises,**

 _The church is under notice. Infinity rises against them, ruining their resources bit by bloody bit. Wonderland has fallen; in due time, its partners will also meet their end._

 _The Ferryman Trading Co., distributors of human flesh; an obscene business through and through. In the name of God, the Highwaymen fly to end this madness once and for all._

 **Next time on The BLOOD Saga: NIGHT:**

 **:O:**

 **:O: It's No Crime :O:**

 **:O:**

 _The conquest for unity continues._


	22. Closing Statements With: Yuvraj

**:O:**

 **:O:** **C** **losing** **S** **tatements** **W** **ith…** **:O:**

 **:O:**

—What? You were expecting something silly from me?

"…Humans…so childish."

That's what I would've said before I died. But now that I've been given another chance, I'll do my very best to make you all feel welcome...because you are.

You've come to know me a bit by now: It's me, Yuvraj—Yuvraj Singh Dhesi; a rogue archmagus now employed by Infinity. I'm a man of few words to most, but I'll try to be as "open" with you as possible…or as long as the narrator will have me.

If you're reading this, you've officially made it to the end of Volume 1. I'm not going to arrogantly state my position as the concluding speaker, nor will I address anything trivial of the sort… I leave such tomfoolery to the others.

But that doesn't make me up-tight. I've lived a traumatizing life, so I have a serious perspective about everything.

However, I *will* mention that I'm now a full-time main character, and I'll be somewhat of an anti-hero. I'm fighting for the betterment of this world, but I have a "different" approach: I aim for realistic, long-term results; all personal feelings set aside.

As you can already tell, I'll be a featured character in our next volume: **S** **ins of t** **he** **F** **lesh** ; a continuation of the L.I.A.B. arc. This volume will cover the Belfast incident, the Ferryman campaign, Stuart and Dawnavan's training, and will serve to establish the next volume. Unlike this volume, each act will be separated into chapters in the perspective of characters, but will also contain basic narration as well.

Volume 1 was actually an "experiment" for the format to come. The only changes made are: [Character thoughts] ( _Italics_ ); [Existential occurrences] ( **Bold** ); [Keywords, locations, and important names] ( **Bold-Underline** ); [Extrasensory communication] ( ** _Bold-Italics_** ). All basic narrative text will be (Normal,) and will be told from the perspective of the creator in respect to the character-in-focus. As always, at the beginning of the volume, you'll have a legend to keep your memory fresh.

We hope you enjoyed Volume 1 as much as we did. It was thrilling and served well in establishing this fanfiction.

On the behalf of the creator, and his creative team: Thank you so very much! We're currently in the 200 - 250 view zone!

It took us one month to complete this, which is a good thing because volumes are normally issued monthly or bi-monthly. So we met our goal! Cheers!

...Oh my… That was a bit out-of-character…

Ahem—!

Furthermore, we also hope you had a *great* Easter week. I…*personally* don't celebrate the holiday, but I'm not a persecutor of Christians. I respect all ideologies for what they are, so I have no quarrel in sending my regards. But tell me…

—did you celebrate Easter superficially or properly?

Holidays pay tribute to the entities they're named after. I see no meaning in commercializing a sacred day; such man-made blasphemy further constitutes why most nightwalkers see humans as nothing more than livestock. A pity in every sense.

…Yes, I know. You don't have to say it.

That was a bit "extreme" of me, but it's true: It's common knowledge to old-world survivors that modern society behaves more like wildlife than people. As the ages progress, humanity gradually degenerates, which has led to many real-life occurrences.

Our hearts go out to all people enduring the recent terrorist attacks.

I know, I know—looks can be deceiving, but I'm not what you think.

As an old-world survivor, I abhor such barbarism; it sickens me to the core. In reality, I'm a good person, and my perspective is coherent with my fictionalized self. That being said, the next volume serves as a tribute to everyone affected by "you-know-what" in the past few years… Honestly, monsters like that make it hard for others. They *really* do.

Enough rambling. I will now conclude these closing statements with a small message:

If you're acquainted or close to people affected by violence, terrorism, or *any* traumatic experience, please…give them your support. These are trying times, and the more love we spread, the better our everyday lives will become. Take it from me: A man led down the wrong path whose eyes were opened by strangers…and unlikely supporters.

Everyone needs a loving and helpful hand.

I speak boundless blessings upon your lives. May time, favor and fortune be on your side. Until we meet again, farewell and godspeed.

* * *

 **:O:**

 **:O: See You Next Time :O:**

 **:O:**


End file.
